


Radiant Shadows: New Dawn

by DeltaPhazon



Series: Radiant Shadows [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cause it's Daein, Cause they need it, Dawn Brigade Character Development, Fantastic Racism, Fire Emblem: Three Houses References, He's still a douche, Izuka exists, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, just references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 70,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPhazon/pseuds/DeltaPhazon
Summary: Ren has a bit of a reputation in Nevassa as a nameless Dark Mage that helps people out from bandit attacks. However, after helping a certain Silver Haired Maiden escape the city, Ren finds himself having to leave as well. Joining up with the Dawn Brigade, he embarks on an adventure to save his country from the clutches of the Begnion Army.
Series: Radiant Shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727758
Kudos: 6





	1. Life Under Gray Skies

“ Have you heard about the Dawn Brigade?” Ren glanced up at his sister across the dining room table. “ A lot of people at school are talking about them.”

“ Of course I’ve heard about them.” Ren told her. “ The common folk are talking about them.”

“ They’ve been saving a lot of people, huh?” Emily giggled. “ Man, I wish I was a hero like them. It must so fun.”

“ No. You aren’t going out there and fighting brigands.” The two’s father yelled at then from another room. “ It’s too dangerous.”

“ Awww. But Bro does it.”

" He’s old enough to know not too.” Their father grumbled. And yet he did it anyway. Ren chuckled leaning back in his chair. Ren was a mage living in the Daein capital. His family weren’t exactly well off. No-one was under Begnion rule. However, their father made himself useful as a blacksmith and their mother was a maid in the castle, cleaning up after the Daein commander, General Jarod, Begnion’s Ebony Talon. As such, they at least had enough to keep their family fed. 

Back when Ashnard was in control of the nation, when everyone was happy and living in peace, Ren was a booksmart guy. Always was. Though others his age didn’t see the appeal, he loved reading and learning as much as he could. He got the attention of an old mage who used to work in the Daein army. The old man taught him magic that allowed him to control and manipulate Dark Magic. When that man passed away, Ren was left his tomes. In this climate, he made good use of the ones he could use. Flux, Swarm and Dark Elfire were his go too spells as they gave him good versatility. 

Ren never thought he’d actually need them to fight. But then the capital was invaded by the Crimean-Begnion alliance during the Mad King’s War. No-one in Daein believed the title the people of Begnion had called their king. Too them, he was kind. Though they heard he’d conquered Crimea, the people were able to over look that. Ashnard brought prosperity too them. And after he was gone, Begnion took over.

Life under Begnion was harsh to say the least. The occupational force didn’t care for them. They trampled them under foot and pushed them even further into the dirt than they already had been. Ren wasn’t sure if it was the Empress herself who ordered it or it was the Senators. He’s heard from the Begnion troops the two didn’t agree on everything. Nevertheless, the people suffered. And so, Ren had started helping in his own way. By using his magical expertise to help some of the people who needed it the most. “ Welp. I’m gonna head off.”

“ Don’t get yourself killed, Shadow.” His father said, snorting. 

“ Very funny, Old man.”

“ I’ll have you know I look young for my age. The women in the market tell me so.”

“ Oh. So I have something to tell Mum when she gets back eh?”

“ Ha. Try it and I burn your book collection brat. Or better yet, sell them. The Begnion guards pay a good price for spell tomes.”

“ You wouldn’t.”

“ Heh. Try me.” 

“ Tch.” Ren sighed. “Fine. You win.”

“ Always do.” The large man laughed. Ren picked up his tome bag and through on his cloak, raising his hood. He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just write a story cause you feel like a dozen or so characters need more screen time?


	2. Man of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren goes into the town in order to help his people, not knowing who he may save by the days end.

Ren passed through the streets of Nevassa. He kept an eye and an ear out for any trouble as he did, passing through some rarely passed through places just in case. Ren was known as the Shadow Man on the streets of Nevassa however, due to his unassuming appearance, he looked like just another wanderer when out and about. He wasn’t as well known as the Silver Haired Maiden and her Dawn Brigade but his work was appreciated, even if he was often mistaken as one of them

It didn’t take too long for him to find trouble. He watched from an upper level of the city as a young man ran through the city back streets, two larger men wielding dull looking axes close behind him. The young man ran into a dead end.

“ End of the road for you. Now, give us what we want our we’ll just have to take it.” One of the larger men said.

" Please. I need this money for food. My wife and daughter… they’ll starve. Please.” The younger man pleaded.

“ Heh. Who cares about you? All that our boss cares about is the boss.” The second larger man told him, sneering. “ If the boss is happy, he makes sure we’re happy. So cough up the goods.”

“ Oi.” Ren called. “ We’re your manners? When you want something, you’re supposed to say please.”

“ Eh?” The larger man looked around confused.

“ Up here.” Ren taunted. They looked up, seeing Ren leaning against the rail looking down on them. “ So. You some of Pugo’s boys? You’ve been making the rounds lately.”

“ And who the hell are you?”

“ Rude.” Ren pouted, mocking being hurt. “ Maybe this will answer you’re question.” Ren pulled a tome from the stachel on his side with his left, black gloved hand and opened it, willing some power into it. From the palm of his right hand, a swarm of black locusts appeared and shot out at the two men. They waved their arms in the air, swatting at the shadowy bugs. 

“ Ah! What the hell?!”

“ You! Shadow Man!”

“ There you go. You got it.” Ren clapped mockingly. “ Now then. How’s about you let this fine man go and I’ll leave conscious. You can get lunch. Talk about how you’re gonna turn your lives around. Meet a nice lady. Who knows? Maybe some of them like big, bald and brainless.”

“ Why you…” One of them growled, throwing his axe at Ren. Ren ducked the blow, using the metal rail as cover before popping back up.

“ Careful. You could hurt someone with that.” The man growled as Ren laughed condescendingly.

“ C’mon. Let’s just go.” The other man said.

“ But the boss-”

“ It ain’t worth it.” The first man growled.

“ You better be scared! Once Pugo here’s about this…”

“ I’ll regret it. Blah blah.” Ren waved his hand. The swarm got fiercer. The men ran away, chased by the swarm until they were clear from the area. “ Hey. You alright?” Ren called out. “ Those bozos are gone now.”

“ T-Thanks.” The young man breathed a sigh of relief. “ You’re that Shadow Man, right? The Dark Mage helping folks.”

“ That’s me.”

“ Are you… with the Dawn Brigade?” Ren had to hold himself back from sighing. It was always the Dawn Brigade. Every time he saved people, it was always the Dawn Brigade. He was sick of his actions being attributed to the Dawn Brigade. It made his life easier. The guards weren’t looking for him cause they assumed he was with the Dawn Brigade. But it sucked not being recognised for his work.

“ No. I’m not. Some one has to look out for people when they aren’t around, you know?”

“ Oh. I see. Well, regardless, thank you. My family can eat today because of you.”

“ No problem, man. Head straight home though. Hate for those idiots to mess with you again.”

“ Will do. You be careful though. The guards been on the prowl lately. They almost caught the Silver Haired Maiden the other day, or so they say.”

“ Eh. Probably just propaganda. Don’t worry.” Ren waved. “ Welp, see you around.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as the younger man ran from the alleyway and lowered his hood before stepping back into the crowds himself. Lunch wasn’t that bad of an option.

****************

After lunch, Ren was back at it, passing through the crowds with his cloaks hood raised. He walked through the town, avoiding guards and taking down a few more bandits. A few more times getting confused for a member of the Dawn Brigade. Ren sighed after his third rescue of the day. “ Man, I’m sick of getting confused for the-”

“ Hands up.” Ren stopped his mumbling. A Begnion Soldier raised his bow behind him. Ren did as he was told. 

“ Great.”

“ Are you a member of the Dawn Brigade?” The man asked. Ren groaned.

“ Of course.” He muttered under his breath.

“ Answer me.”

“ No. I’m not part of the damn Dawn Brigade.” Ren glanced over his shoulder. “ Well. Never expected you.”

“ Huh?” Ren raised his thumb, pushing his hood down. “ Wait a minute. Is that you Laurence?” The man asked surprised. He lowered his bow.

“ Hey Tristan.” Ren said, a bit nervously. “ How’s sis’ archery lessons going? Also, can I put my hands down. My arms are getting tired.” Tristan sighed.

“ Sure.” He said. Ren sighed in relief, lowering his arms. “ I heard magic. Didn’t think it would be you.”

“ Well. Y’know. I like walks?” Ren tried to play it off, innocently.

“ Walks? Is that what it is?”

“ Yes… Of course.” Tristan sighed. Tristan was a Begnion soldier. A high ranking Sniper who served under General Jarod. He was known for two things. The first was his accuracy with a bow. He could pin a fly to a wall across the castle throne room if he wanted too, or so people claimed. Tristan was too humble to admit if he could or not. The second was that, unlike most Begnion troops, Tristan was kind to the people of Daein. In his off hours, he’d often help some of the children with school work or help chase bandits from the town. Ren’s own sister was a student of his, studying archery in her hopes to protect her family like her older brother. Ren hoped she’d never have to fight but also knew life wasn’t that fair.

“ Laurence, you stupid-”

“ Commander Tristan!” The two were interrupted by another soldier in red. “ Was it a member of the Dawn Brigade?” Tristan shook his head.

“ No. Just a school kid looking for trouble. I saved them from a few bandits. I was just about to see him home.”

“ I see.” The soldier shook his head. “ Uh, I have news. The Dawn Brigade was sighted in the south. Jarod-uh- General Jarod has called for all available troops to find them.”

“ Of course. I’ll be there immediately.” The soldier saluted before running off. Tristan growled. “ Of all the days…” He muttered. He looked back at Ren. “ We will talk about this later. For now, go home Laurence.”

“ Right right. Good luck being a slave to the oppressors.” Ren joked. The archer shook his head in annoyance before running off. Ren frowned. “ The south huh.”

Unlike the Begnion soldiers, Ren knew the quickest way to any given place. As such, he reached the southern market in record time. He watched from a far as the Silver Haired Maiden knelt by a child, her hands glowing over him. Ren watched as a wound on the child's stomach slowly closed. His eyebrows knitted together. “ What the hell…” He muttered.

“ T-There…” The maiden said, faintly. “ You should be… safe now.” She gave the boy a small smile before falling into the arms of a tall man. At the opposite end of the market, a number of Begnion archers took aim.

“ They’ll hit the crowd.” Ren growled. He raised his hood and hoped down from above running forwards. His arm shot forwards as he pulled a tome from his bag. A wall of dark blue fire erupted between the archers and the people. “ GO!” He cried. The dark haired boy looked at him and nodded before sprinting away. The crowd scattered.

“ What is this?!” A sharp, loud voice erupted from the soldiers. They parted as a man in jet black armour stode forwards towards the flame wall.

“ I won’t let you hurt them.” Ren told him. “ You don’t pass this point until the people are safe.”

“ Huh. What a noble man. What? You one of the-”

“ Call me what you want. I’m not one of the Dawn Brigade but I stand with them on this. You don’t hurt the people.” Ren glared at the man through his hood, unflinching. “You know who I am.”

“ I do? Ah wait. I do. That Shadow Man, yes?” Jarod sneered. “ Ridiculous name. And another thorn in my side to boot. Always thought you were Dawn Brigade. How annoying.”

“ Not just you. Don’t feel bad.” Ren jeered. He glanced at the stairs. Tristan had finally made it. He couldn’t see him. Ren turned his back on the general. “ You can take down Daein, General, but you’ll never break her spirit. We’ll resist to the bitter end.”

“ Then to the bitter end it will be.” Jarod turned to the soldiers. “ Capture him.”

“ Good luck with that.” Ren sprinted off. He made it look like he was following the Dawn Brigade out of the city but was quick to duck into a back alley as his flame died down. He lowered his hood and made his way back home. He sighed, punching a wall. Nevassa was no longer safe for him anymore. Perhaps it was time to step away from it for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did make this story to give the Dawn Brigade some more character, cause most of them desperately need it, I figured I might as well make this entire story a thing and not just a few one shots. I... may regret that later, but for now that's the plan.


	3. The Dawn Brigades Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren leaves Nevassa behind and arrives in Kisca in search of the Dawn Brigade

He’d only meant to leave a letter. Sneak out at night when everyone was asleep with his tomes and a few resources to survive a few days on the road, at least until he got to the next village. His sister had ruined that plan. “Bro. What are you doing up so late?” She had asked, sleepily. Ren and cursed silently under his breath

“ I was… thirsty?”

“ You’ve always been a bad liar.”

“ Not like you then.” His sister didn’t react. She normally did. Playfully complained or hit him. Not this time. She him over. His cloak. His book bag. The way he was dressed.

“ Are you… going?”

“ I… yeah.” He lowered his head.

“ Is it because of what you did?”

“ Heard about that, eh?”

“ Not hard to miss. Everyone heard. The Shadow Man protected the Silver Haired Maiden and the people from the Begnion army. It was heroic.” She smiled sadly. “ But why do you have to go?”

“ It’s… safer for you guys.”

“ I don’t care.” She argued childishly. “ Don’t go.”

“ Sorry.” Ren sighed. This had been exactly why he didn’t want his family to know he was running away. His parents would eventually have understood why he was doing it. His sister would never. It wasn’t in her nature to simply understand hard things. Why her brother had to leave in order to protect them was simply one of those hard things she wouldn’t get. “ But i just have too.”

“ Then… I’ll come too.”

“ No. You can’t.” Ren shook his head.

“ But why?”

“ Cause. I’m not gonna be around to protect Mum and Dad. So you need to do that.” Ren picked up his book bag. 

“ Please. Stay.” Ren looked down. 

“ I… just can’t.” He sighed. “ As much as I hate being confused for them, the Dawn Brigade have the right idea. Not that I get what they’re planning on doing now, but I know what they want to do. It’s what we all want.”

“ Freedom…” His sister muttered. Ren nodded.

" Right. And I don’t know what they’re gonna do, but it’s probably gonna be stupid and their probably gonna need help. It’s a bit late now to stop trying to help.” He looked over at Emily. “So. I’m gonna go catch up with them. Before you know it, I’ll be back with a kickass force that’ll boot Jarod out of Nevassa and all the way back to Begnion’s Empress.” Emily giggled. He knelt down next to he and put a hand on her shoulder. “ So. Be strong. I know Tristan should look out for you while I’m away. But I’m trusting you to hold down the fort. Aight?”

" I guess…” Emily looked at him with pleading eyes. “ Just… please stay safe? I… don’t want to lose you. Like we did with Grandpa.”

“ I know. Don’t worry about me. I’m sure you’ll here from me eventually. One way or the other. I’ll raise hell just so you know I’m safe.”

“ Hee hee. You promise?” 

“ It’s a deal.” Ren smiled, standing up. He threw his hood up and headed for the door. “ Now, get back to bed. You have school in the morning.”

******************

It took him a week after leaving Nevassa to reach the small village of Kisca. While on the road, he’d kept an ear out for the Dawn Brigades movements, tracking them through rumours of sightings of a girl with Silver hair. He managed to pass from town to town, keeping his supplies stocked with the little savings he had made back in the capital. During his travels, he had learned that the Dawn Brigade had broken into the governor's manor in Kisca for some nefarious reason or another. Some said it was a robbery for money. Others said it was an assassination attempt gone wrong. Either way, the stories were around the same. The Dawn Brigade broke in, knocked out the guards and the governor, a minor commander of the Begnion forces known as Zaitan, and escaped into the woods with a priestess as a hostage.

Arriving in Kisca had earned him another story. Apparently the priestess was in league with the Dawn Brigade. As was a member of the town guard. The two had helped them break in to the manor but the noble Begnion guards had heroically captured the Maiden and the Priestess and thrown into the Glaive Prison a few miles out of town. The prison was then assaulted and the Maiden and her companions all managed to escape.

“ She’s been busy.” Ren mused. “Now then. I wonder…”

“ You know where she went. Talk.” Ren looked into the town centre. Two Begnion guards were interrogating an elderly man. The man seemed to be holding his ground but the two were getting handsy. Ren sighed before he headed over, putting his hood up and reaching for a tome.

“ I know nothing of the sort.”

“ We have witnesses who said the Priestess who worked with them gave something to you before they fled from here. Now talk.”

“ Easy there, gents.” Ren said, making his presence known. “ He says he doesn’t know so he doesn’t know. It’s as simple as that.”

“ Huh?” The guards looked over at him. “ Move along, kid. This doesn’t concern you.”

“ The great and powerful Begnion army bullying an old man. Yeah, that does sound like something that may concern me actually.”

“ What? You some Dawn Brigade fan boy?” One of the guards placed a hand on his sword.

" What? You gonna kill a kid?” Ren smirked cockily. “ I’ll have you know. I can scream really loudly.”

“ This is your last warning. Back off.”

“ You first.” Ren opened his book. “ You know, I’m beginning to think you people out in the sticks haven’t been told about me, have you?” The two guards looked at each other in confusion. Black specs began to appear above the pages of the tome. “ Let’s see if this rings any bells for you.” The specs shot forth, transforming into a swarm of biting insects. 

“ Gah! What is this?! Black Magic!”

“ I prefer the term Dark…” Ren snarked.

“ Rah!” One of the guards ran at Ren, surrounded in black bugs, and tried to attack him with his lance. Ren stepped to the side and stuck his foot out. The man, blinded by the bugs, tripped up and fell to the ground in a heap.

" Man. Is this the best the Begnion army has? I’m shaking.” Ren laughed mockingly.

“ Grr. You’re that… Shadow Man, aren’t you?” The man still on his feet growled. Ren bowed dramatically.

" Guilty as charged.” He laughed darkly. “ Now then. What are you going to do about that, I wonder?” The solider sweated nervously. He grit his teeth, taking a step back. The man behind Ren picked himself up. The black bugs continued to bite at their exposed skin, a third group flying around Ren himself. The men couldn’t help but be oppressed by a dark aura.

“ Dammit. We need reinforcements.” The man growled. “ Retreat to Glaive for now.” His comrade nodded. The two fled. With a sigh, Ren slammed his book closed and lowered his hood. 

" Worthless the lot of them.” He looked up to the old man. “ You good?”

“ Thanks to you, yes. Thank you.” He smiled warmly. “ I suppose you’re an ally of the Dawn Brigade, yes?”

“ I am indeed. I’m trying to find them in fact.”

“ I see.” The man nodded. “ They passed through here a few days ago. The governor had stockpiled the village medicine, you see. A sudden illness hit some of our most vulnerable but he refused to give us any to save them. But the Dawn Brigade. They got the medicine and saved their lives. Out village is grateful.” The old man frowned. “ They came through here after they rescued their leader from Glaive Prison. Saved a few of our people from their too. They headed west. Apparently, they heard a rumour they wished to investigate.”

“ East? Towards Talrega and the coast you mean?” Ren asked but the old man shook his head.

“ No. North East.”

“ But that’s towards the Desert of Death? Why are they going that way?”

“ I don’t understand either, but that young woman with the Silver hair seemed intent on getting there. So they moved on. Laura and Aran went with them in order to help. It’s a shame the youth have to solve all of our problems.” The man sighed. “ So, I assume you won’t be staying.” Ren shook his head.

“ Fraid not. I’ll be leaving immediately. For your safety though, tell the guards I went South east. You shouldn’t be harmed if you do that.”

“ South East? But aren’t you going…” Ren smiled coyly. The old man chuckled, seeing the plan. “ Ah. Of course. Clever. Clever.”

“ Thanks for your help.” Ren told him before he begun to leave the village.

“ I wish you luck, youngster.” The Old man said. Ren waved at him. _The Desert of Death._ Ren thought. _Now what the hell could they want in that place?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode is when we meet the Dawn Brigade. So stay tuned for that.


	4. Sub-Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren reaches the desert in search of the Dawn Brigade when a wolf approaches town

The journey to the desert was not a one many people took. The desert of Death had gotten its name for a good reason. It was a harsh place and had a reputation in Daein. No-one who went into it had been able to pass through it. None returned who tried. No-one knew what was on the other side. No-one even knew if there was another side. There were plenty of rumours of what was in that desert though. Ghosts living in the ruins. Monsters of an unknown nature roaming the dunes. Sub humans lying in wait to devour the flesh of treasure hunters. Even so, the Dawn Brigade was heading out there. So that’s where Ren was heading.

However, travelling from town to town, he got an idea of why they were heading there. He was able to pretty easily figure out if the Dawn Brigade had been spotted nearby from the usual signs. Stories of a Silver haired woman and her entourage heading towards the desert. There were stories of them picking fights with guards and bandits. Robbing convoys. Threatening people. Some stories were obviously fake or real. Others not so much. And there was one story that started becoming more prevalent as he travelled.

Hidden in the Desert of Death is an old soldier in white armour. With him is the son of King Ashnard, the true ruler of Daein.

Ren didn’t know if it was true or not. Nevassa had always been a place where news was made of fact and fiction. His mother had told him that Ashnard had a son but that son vanished at some point 15 years ago. He didn’t know if it was gossip or real. Maybe a mi of both. Maybe that son died in childbirth. Maybe he was assassinated by one party or another. Maybe he was never real. Either way, he’d heard the whole “Ashnard has a secret heir” story before. Never this prevalent though. It was only whispers in Nevassa. A nice thought experiment. But the people seemed to talk of it like an urban legend. Like they were waiting for something to happen.

Hope. It was a dangerous thing, but these people had it. It was clear to him what the Silver Haired Maiden was doing. She was checking the rumour out herself. It wasn’t the worst idea in the world when you had no real starting point for a revolution, Ren supposed. Might even get lucky. Maybe the rumours were true. Either way, they’d likely be looking for a while. Hopefully he could catch them there.

Ren arrived in Disa as the sun was beginning to set. The village at the side of the desert was mostly empty. Not many people wanted to live next to a place called the Desert of Death, perhaps unsurprisingly. He found the local inn and asked the keeper if he’d seen a woman with Silver hair. He was in luck. She and her allies were checked in but they’d headed into the desert a few hours ago. Ren sighed and asked for a room. He’d try and catch them in the morning.

Then the morning came and went. The innkeeper reported that the girl hadn’t returned. Ren spent the day wandering around the desert town and taking in all it had to offer. It wasn’t much. Far too warm for Ren’s tastes. The wind was dry as well. Though the village was well stocked with drinking water, Ren could tell how much of an issue actually trying to explore the desert itself must be. Still, the place was quiet enough. Those who decided to stay were nice. Even the Begnion troops hadn’t occupied it. Probably not liking the oppressive atmosphere when they weren’t the one in control of it. Ren assumed that the Begnion forces probably didn’t even know about the desert. If they did, they’d have sent better people. He had heard Begnion had a desert like this in its borders as well. 

The peace came to an end when he heard screaming. Running in, he was quick to find the source of the panic. At the edge of town, a large wolf was approaching from the desert. It looked like a normal beast except it was massive. Easily the size of a man even on all fours. Around it’s waste and neck hung pieces of cloth. Ren narrowed his eyes. He’d never seen one before, but all of the peoples of Daein had heard of them. He’d heard rumours of packs of the creatures acting as bandits. They pretended to be humans, sure. But they weren’t. They were closer to beasts.

Sub Humans.

Dark fire danced around Ren’s arms as he stepped forwards towards the beast. “ Hey! It’s not safe!” One of the villagers yelled. “ That’s a-”

“ I’m aware. Don’t worry.” Ren looked back with a smile and raised an arm. “ It may not be true flames, but my magic should do the trick.”

“ Fire magic.” The villager breathed a sigh of relief. He looked back at the others and gave them a reassuring nod before they all fell back, leaving Ren alone with the beast. The beast stopped as he approached, it’s eyes looking between Ren’s face, his open right hand, covered in fire, and the open book in his left.

“ I’ll give you one warning, beast. Back off.” Ren told it in a commanding voice. “ Go back to the desert where you came from.” The beast remained silent. It didn’t go forwards. It didn’t go back. It simply stared the dark mage down. “ Do you even understand me? Or is a Sub Human like you incapable of understanding human language? Back. Off.” Still the beast refused to move. Ren send a ball of fire at it. It landed just to the beast’s left side. Fire is a Beast’s worst enemy, he’d been taught. Ren thought his magic would work. It was a fire spell in essence. Just altered and powered through dark magic. And yet the damn beast didn’t even flinch. It didn’t attack. It just stood there. Watching him. As if waiting for something to happen. Ren growled. He felt like the wolf was challenging him. An Ashera damned Sub Human was looking down on him. “Alright then. Have it your way.” Ren raised his open arm, watching as the flames danced across it, fuelled from the magic released from the tome. He watched the beast for a few seconds to see if it would react. Then, he launched a plume of blue fire at the beast. However, before it could connect, a pillar of light magic appeared, cancelling the spell out. “What?!”

“ Volug!” Ren watched as a young girl in a blue scarf and a torn black tunic, a green shawl over her head, likely to protect her from the sands, ran over to the wolf Sub Human, stepping between it and Ren. He noticed a few glints in the afternoon son. A swordsman and an axeman ran after her, a hulking mass of armour shielding them in case he tried something funny. From atop a dune, a light flickered, likely from an archer’s bow. A man in black armour shielded two other young women, one in white and another with pink hair, as they flanked him from the left side. He felt a presence make itself known behind him as well. The woman opened her tome, tracing light magic in the air. “ Stand down. It’s not what you think.”

“ The hell is this?” Ren growled. It couldn’t be that they were all Sub Humans. Beasts couldn’t wield weapons. The rumour was that either the steel burned their skin as a punishment of the goddess for their heretical existence or they were just too clumsy. They were too stupid for magic. Light magic especially. No. These were humans. Humans protecting a Beast. “ You know what that thing is right?”

“ Of course. He’s our friend.”

“ I highly doubt that could be a possibility.”

“ You have a very closed mind then.” The two stared each other down, his green eyes and her blue eyes, hidden by her hoods shadow, not blinking. His blue flames sparked.

“ Whatever. I don’t know who the hell you people are, but if you’re bandits here to rob this place, I won’t let you.”

“ We are not bandits.” The girl growled.

“ Coming out of the Desert with an attack dog as the vanguard. Clearly.”

“ Wait…” He heard the person behind him mutter. He stepped forwards between the two. “Micaiah. Stand down. I know him.”

“ What?” The woman, Micaiah, exclaimed. The dark haired man looked at him.

“ Shadow Man.” He said. “ That’s you, right.”

“ Huh?” Ren furrowed his brows in confusion. Then they raised in surprise as he looked the boy over, recognising his attire. “ You! You’re the Silver Haired Maiden’s associate.” The flames on his arms flickered and then extinguished as Ren closed his tome. 

“ Shadow Man? You mean that guy you said who saved me?”

“ Right.” The boy nodded.

“ Wait? Saved you?” Ren asked. The girl nodded. She took off her shawl, letting her silver hair fall.

“ Right. I’m Micaiah. Though, I suppose you’d know me best as the Silver Haired Maiden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's established by Jill in Path of Radiance that the people of Daein don't exactly think highly of the Laguz. Then against, neither do the people of Begnion, as is shown in Radiant Dawn. Then there's that port in Crimea in Path of Radiance...
> 
> No-one likes the Laguz. It's not really shown, but it's implied no Beorc reallly likes the Laguz. Because that is what is taught. 
> 
> Anyway, next part is some bonding time as we meet the Dawn Brigade. It only took 5 chapters, but we're reaching the point of this story. Giving the Dawn Bridgade actual god damn characters.


	5. The Dawn Brigade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren introduces himself to the differant members of the Dawn Brigade

Ren and Micaiah sat at two opposite sides of a round table in Micaiah’s room back at the inn. The young man, Sothe he’d learned was his name, leant against a nearby wall. The two talked and Ren listened. Micaiah told him of who she was, a simple girl with affinity for magic and prophesy who had decided to help liberate her home. She and her friend, Sothe, had started much as Ren had. Just a couple of people taking out bandits together. Then, they met Edward, Nolan and Leonardo and formed the Dawn Brigade with Micaiah as they’re leader. They were just trying to do the right thing. As they fled Nevassa, they kept doing that. They gained help from a few people. Laura and Aran, who had been the Priestess and Watchman that Ren had heard about before. Illyana, a mage who lived with traveling merchants. Meg, a Crimean armour knight who was looking for the man she was supposed to marry. Volug, an emissary from a Sub Human, Laguz Micaiah had insisted Ren start calling them, nation across the Desert of Death known as Hattari. The reason they were even in the Desert of Death to begin with was much as Ren had suspected. They were there to find the lost prince of Daein. However, their expeditions hadn’t brought up any results in that regard.

Ren responded with his own story. About his family. About his teacher. About how he wanted to save the people of his home city. And about how his act of helping Micaiah escape had meant he had to flee himself. So he travelled after them in hopes of joining the Dawn Brigade, since he’d already been confused as one of them anyways. “I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot, but I’d still like to offer my help. If you’ll have me.”

“ We’ll never turn away help. However…” Micaiah looked at him, a serious expression on her face. “Please treat Volug and his kind with respect. The Laguz may not all be good natured, but the same can be said for we Beorc. I won’t tolerate you calling him a sub-human. Alright?”

" I’ll keep my distance. As long as i…” Ren stopped himself. Micaiah gave him an annoyed look. “HE fights for us, I’ll at least be cordial. Can’t turn away any help in our situation, I suppose.”

“ The same could be said about you.”

“ Heh. Too true.” Ren smirked. “ So. What’s our game plan?”

“ We’ve already been searching for a few days.” Sothe explained. “ Luckily, we ran into a friend. She told us where she saw the knight in white armour that’s supposed to be with him. We’re heading there tomorrow as early as we can.”

“ A friend, eh?”

“ Yes. Nailah, the Queen of Hatari. It’s a nation of Laguz past the Desert of Death.” Micaiah pointed out.

“ I… see." Ren replied cautiously. "Never heard that one before, but if you think we can trust them…”

“ I do.”

“ Alright then. I guess I’ll go introduce myself to the others then. At least let them know I’m friendly.” Ren got up stretching. “ With your leave, of course.”

“ Do what you want.” Ren nodded at Micaiah’s words, leaving the room. He stopped outside and listened for a bit.

“ You don’t trust him, do you?”

“ No. I don’t.”

“ You know what Daein’s like towards Laguz though. It’s not his fault. I was the same before I met Commander Ike and the Laguz in his army.” The Silver haired maiden sighed.

“ Yeah. I know.” Ren furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. He began to move away from the room. 

“ Commander Ike, huh.” Ren frowned. The name was familiar. Everyone knew it, after all. Ike, hero of Crimea. Ike, destroyer of Daein. _Who are these people anyway?_

**************

Ren left the inn to find the other members of the Dawn Brigade. He didn’t have to go far. He heard small arguing coming from a nearby food stall and headed towards it. “ I’m just saying that Zihark didn’t seem the marrying type.” One tired sounding girl said. The blue haired mage took a bite out of an apple she’d picked up from the stall. The other girl, a plumper one in a brown jumper and farmer like trousers, growled as she paid the vendor.

“ Well, Pa said he promised he would marry ma older sis. But, she’s gone off with someone else to live in Melior, so I’m here in her stead ta find him.”

“ You said you were Brom’s daughter?” The blue haired girl asked. The rounder girl nodded. “ He probably got ahead of himself again. I remember him though. He fed me vegetables sometimes. He was nice. Zihark was nicer.”

“ Pa ain’t like that!”

" He… kinda was.” Ren cleared his throat. The two looked over at him

“ Not interrupting anything, am I?” He asked. He grabbed some fruit from the stall, handing the vendor a few coins.

“ Not really.”

“ Yes.” The two answered at the same time. They then looked at each other, both seeming annoyed. 

“ Right. Anyway, just thought I’d introduce myself since I’ll be accompanying you’re group for the foreseeable future. Names Ren. Well, my full name is Laurence but no-one calls me that. I hope we get along. Better than you two clearly are, at the very least.” The mage smiled wryly.

“ She’s just mad because she thinks she wanted to know what her supposed future husband is like and didn’t like what I told her.” The blue haired girl said. “ I’m Ilyana. I’m also hungry.”

“ Apparently, she’s always hungry. And I am gonna marry Zihark. You’ll see.” The rounded girl huffed. “ Names Meg, by the by. I’m from Crimea.”

“ Long way to come.” Ren said, raising an eyebrow.

“ Well, I ain’t nothin if not determined.” Meg grinned.

“ Obviously…” Ilyana muttered.

“ What was that?”

“ Nothing.”

“ S-So. This Zihark guy. You know him, Ilyana?” Ren said, quickly trying to keep the conversation moving.

“ Yeah. We travelled together during the Mad King’s War. Me and him served under Commander Ike. He was nice. His friend Oscar always made such delicious banquets.” Ilyana smiled at the memory. Her stomach growled.

“ And my Pa, his name was Brom, served as a Crimean Militiaman under that Ike fella as well. They were heroes.”

“ Heroes.” Ren gritted his teeth, trying to hide the bitterness from his tone. _Heroes?_ He thought. _Ha. Sure they were. Heroes that ruined my home. And there’s that name again. Commander Ike. Pah._

“ Yeah. And during their service together, Zihark promised Pa he’d marry one of his daughters, so here I am.”

“ I see. Interesting. Welp, can’t fault your motives. Though, maybe start with asking the guy on a few dates first, y’know?”

“ Oh, of course. We’ll have to start talking about all the details over a meal or two, won’t we?” Meg giggled. Behind her, Ilyana rolled her eyes. A slight look of anger crossed her face. Ren wondered if there was something more behind Ilyana’s friendship with this Zihark than she was letting on. Ren pushed off the stall.

“ Well, I’ll let you carry on your talk. Later.” Ren threw his apple to Ilyana. “ As payment for your forgiveness of my brash actions attacking your wolf friend earlier.” He walked off, waving with the back of his hand. Ilyana smiled at the offering. _Commander Ike._ Ren thought. _What sort of man was the person who destroyed my home I wonder?_

_(Ilyana and Meg have achieved Support Rank C)_

****************

He found the next duo sitting on the edge of the fountain in the town centre. One was a small girl with mousy brown hair. She sat in her dress, which looked old with obvious patches of fabric sewn into it to repair old tears, with a heal staff on her lap. She was talking to a tired looking man, still wearing his black armour from when he was gearing up to fight Ren earlier. Seeing the man approach, the black armoured soldier placed a cautious hand on his spear. “ Easy. I’m peaceful.” Ren joked.

“ Aran.” The healer hissed. The soldier sighed and released his spear. “ Sorry about my friend. He’s a bit on edge.”

“ Nah, it’s my fault. I initiated that fight. I heard of Sub… Laguz thieves in the desert and thought one was attacking the village. I didn’t think the Dawn Brigade would have had one on side, you get me? Anyway, name’s Laurence but everyone calls me Ren”

“ No, I completely understand. Volug is our most recent party member anyway. It's a bit strange walking around with a big wolf man, but he seems peaceful enough. It may take time getting used to though.” The girl smiled. “ And I’m Laura and this is my friend Aran. Pleased to meet you.”

“ Ah. I’ve heard those names before.” Ren smiled. “ There was an old man in your village who some occupation troops was harassing for direction of where you went. I helped him out.”

“ That must have been Mr Gray, the town’s abbot.” Laura sighed sadly. “We’ve caused so much trouble.”

“ Is he alright?” Aran asked. Ren nodded.

“ Perfectly fine when I left. I told him to send the Begnion soldiers looking in the opposite direction to keep himself safe though.”

“ I see. Misdirect the enemy. That’s good advice, actually. Thanks for that.” Aran nodded. “ Sorry if I seemed hostile before.”

“ It’s alright. I get it.”

“ Thanks. I didn’t exactly expect to have to deal with a Sub-human in our ranks either. Still, that wolf queen seemed amicable enough I guess.”

“ Aran. Micaiah said we have to call them Laguz now. Remember?”

" She’s not here.” Laura sighed. 

“ You saw the wolf queen? Micaiah and Sothe mentioned something about one.”

“ Yes. She was really strong looking.” Laura told him. “ And she was with this really pretty looking bird man. He had white wings.”

“ They talked and acted like us actually. It was… a little weird to see after all I was taught about them growing up.” Aran admitted. Ren hummed.

“ I see. Anyway, it was nice meeting you but I’ve still got some people I need to introduce myself too. The old guy, the archer and the other kid.”

“ Nolan, Edward and Leo you mean. I saw them at the edge of town training.” Laura told him.

“ Thanks.” Ren nodded before turning to leave.

“ It was nice meeting you.” The healer called after him.

“ See ya.” Aran nodded. Ren frowned. _Acted like a human? That can’t be right. And White Wings. If Tristan is to be believed, that would be a Heron. But they all died out. Hmm. This is starting to become a lot more confusing._

******************

As Laura had said, he found the last members of the Dawn Brigade training in the desert just outside of town. With them, resting in the sands looking over them, likely on Micaiah’s orders, was the wolf Laguz Volug. “Now. Which ones which.” Ren mused as he approached them. 

" Not a step closer.” Glaring at him from across the sands was the brown haired swordsman.

" Easy. I’m on your side.”

“ You tried to attack us. So not a step closer.”

“ It’s alright, Edward.” The older man placed a hand on his younger friends shoulder. “ I’m sorry about young Edward. He doesn’t trust strangers. Even more so strangers who tried to fight our family of misfits.”

“ That’s understandable. I can talk from a distance.” Ren placed stepped back and sat on a nearby rock poking out from under the sands. “ I’m Ren by the way. It’s short for Laurence, but no-one calls me that.”

“ Well met, Ren. I’m Nolan. This is Edward and behind me is Leonardo.” Nolan gestured to the blond haired archer with his back to him.

" We’re busy.” Leonardo said, not even giving the dark mage a glance.

“ Of course. Don’t mean to intrude. Just figured I should introduce myself. Micaiah’s given my permission to join you guys.”

“ Of course she would.” Edward growled. “ Well, just don’t do anything to hurt her. Or anyone else in our group for that matter.”

“ Shadow Man’s word.” Ren joked, raising a hand as if taking an oath.

“ I see. So you’re the infamous Shadow Man.” Nolan remarked. “ Truth be told, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you. Most people always assumed you were with us.”

“ So I know. It was a bit of a pain not being recognised for my efforts, y’know?”

" Ha. I think I can understand that.” Nolan nodded. “Still, I must thank you for saving Micaiah from the Begnion Soldiers back in Nevassa.”

“ Wait, that was him?” Edward asked, looking shocked. Leonardo looked over.

" That’s right. He’s the Dark Mage Sothe told us about on the road, remember?”

" Yeah I know.” Edward looked down. “ Still… I don’t trust him.”

" I get it. Hard to trust someone who held a sword to your friend’s throat, so to speak.” Ren stood up. “ I’ll just have to prove myself some other time, won’t I? Until then, I’ll stay out of your hair.”

" Good riddance…” Edward muttered.

" I’ll see you in the morning then.” Nolan nodded. “ I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

" Back at you.” Ren said, waving at him before heading back to town. He headed back to his room and lay down. 

“ Friendly bunch. Still, I suppose it could be worse.” He said to himself, stretching as he made his way back to the Inn. “ So then. Next stop, some prince hiding in the dunes. Wonder how real this rumour is. Though I don’t have high hopes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have reached the entire point I started writing this in the first place: Giving characters personalities and supports. Admittedly, I don't have a lot to go off of, especially with the likes of Meg who's character in game is "Brom's daughter" and "In love with Zihark". Aran is much the same, but everyone else at least had some story dialogue for me to go off of. Or was in Path of Radiance like Ilyana. 
> 
> Ilyana and Meg's C Support: Meg likes Zihark and wanted to know what Ilyana knew about him. She tells her that he's not the type of guy to marry random farm girls. Then Ren arrives. After he leaves, the two argue a little more before going their separate ways. Being that both have connections to Zihark, I just figured this pair would be interesting to write for.


	6. Prince Pelleas of Daein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren joins the rest of the Dawn Brigade as they venture back into the Desert of Death to find the Prince of Daein

Ren decided he hated sand the third time he found it lining his pockets from it being carried on the dry wind towards him. He felt the grains somehow already inside his boot and he somehow already knew they’d be stuck to his tomes as well before he even opened it. The Dawn Brigade had been exploring the harsh desert for an hour, following Volug as the wolf Laguz led them to the Prince’s last known location. He glanced back at Meg and Aran, dressed in their heavy armour as they walked at the back of the group. Ren had felt himself starting to sweat less than five minutes under the oppressive heat of the sun above them. He assumed those two must be close to suffering heat stroke by now. “ Are you sure we’re going the right way, Mick?” Ren asked.

“ I trust Volug.” She replied.

“ That’s all well and good, but do we know how far out we’re going? Doesn’t matter if he’s out here. It’s called the Desert of Death for a reason.”

“ Sorry to say, but he’s right Micaiah.” Nolan stated. “ Some of the others already look worn out. If we run into trouble, we may not be able to defend ourselves at this rate.” The light mage sighed in annoyance. 

“ I get your desperate, but you won’t get anywhere if we die of heat stroke.” Ren pointed out.

“ There’s a ruin just on the horizon. How about we stop there for a short rest.” Sothe suggested. “ If he’s out here, he can wait another half hour surely.” Micaiah relented.

“ Fine.” She said. “ Fine. Let’s get out of the sun for a bit.” There was a relieved sigh from some of the others.

The ruins were a welcome cover from the sun up ahead. Luckily, the roof hadn’t been destroyed in what ever sand storm or war had turned whatever town or city used to be in the sands to dust, allowing the Dawn Brigade a perfect place for a brief reprieve. Ren sat in the far corner of the small building, fanning himself. “Man, wearing black was a bad idea for this place.” He said, worn out.

“ At least yours is light.” Aran called over. “ I can’t even touch this armour as it is now. I’m lucky the inside of it is well insulated or I’d have burned to death half an hour ago.”

“ I’m more worn out than a day workin in the fields.” Meg complained. “ But if Zihark is out here, all a this work will be worth it.”

“ I’m hungry…” Ilyana whined.

“ What happened to that bag of food Aimee prepared for you?” Nolan asked.

“ Ate it all.” The blue haired mage told him. “ Now I’m hungry again.”

“ Moderation means nothing to you, huh Il.” Ren joked. A few people in the room chuckled at the joke. 

“ I moderate all the time. I can’t eat while I’m sleeping, after all.” Everyone laughed at that. 

“ Guys.” Sothe entered the ruin, looking worried.

“ Sick of the sun too, huh Sothe?” Nolan asked, jokingly.

“ I’m afraid this is more serious.” Everyone stiffened up. “ We sent Volug to scout. He came back with this.” Sothe tossed a red helmet into the center of the room. “He found it in the direction we were heading. Someone’s been fighting the Empire here.”

“ Bugger…” Ren growled. Ren glanced around the room. Aran and Meg were still red in the face from having to lug armour around in the heat. Ilyana looked like she was about to pass out. Only Nolan looked ready to go. “ Go on ahead.”

“ Huh?”

“ Take whoever is able and go on ahead. Then send the wolf back to guide us there. It’ll give everyone who needs rest time to recover while those who can still go on can investigate ahead to see if the Begnion army is attacking anyone. We’ll just be reinforcements.”

“ I see.” Sothe looked around the room. His face softened, seeing the same signs. He nodded. “ I’ll tell Micaiah. Should we leave Laura here just in case?”

“ If you’re gonna be fighting, you’ll need someone who can heal without hurting herself, aye?”

" Heh. I suppose.” Sothe stepped out. “ Nolan, look after everyone.”

" Will do.” Nolan nodded. Before long, the Dawn Brigade moved out, following the tracks of the wolf. Micaiah led Sothe, Edward, Leonardo and Laura after Volug, letting Ilyana, Aran and Meg rest under Nolan and Ren’s care.

********************

After half an hour, Ren stepped outside to watch for the wolf. He watched the sand being blown across the desert, leaning against a piece of rubble while still standing in the shade. “ I’m surprised.” Nolan said, approaching from behind.

" Hmm?”

" You asking for extra reprieve for our weaker members I mean.”

" Oh. That.” Ren smiled. “ Can’t have an army fighting when they’re worn out, y’know?” He glanced over as the older man stood beside him, watching the desert as well. A small fox burrowed out of one of the dunes, looked around carefully before scampering off to look for food. “ So. What’s your story? I expected all the Dawn Brigade to be young brats.”

" Like you, you mean?”

" Ha. Yeah, I suppose you could say that.”

" Well, I just took Edward and Leonardo in when they had no-where else to go. They were already together, just a couple of orphans on the streets thinking they could fight back against the whole Begnion army. And… well, my house was just me at the time, so I decided to take them in. Help them train in actual weaponry instead of the sticks and stones they had been using before. Then Sothe and Micaiah found us about a year ago and the Dawn Brigade was formed.” Nolan leant forwards. “ I was working as a construction worker at the time. It’s why I’m so good with an axe. Always some lumber to chop there. Never expected the Dawn Brigade to be… well, here.”

" Yeah. I can understand that.” Ren smirked. “ Never thought I’d be traipsing through sand either.”

" Not what I meant.”

" I know.”

“ Ah. So you’re the type to enjoy winding people up.”

“ Heh. Only when the situation calls isn’t serious.” Ren sighed. “ But, I’m the same. I just started helping out because I couldn’t stand the people in my city getting hurt when I had means to help them. Not like I was doing anything else at the time. Not exactly easy to get a job in this day and age, you know?” Nolan nodded. “ My parents were worried at first but my sister cheered me on and they came around as well. Of course, when I left, I went at night. They’d have tried to stop me. I’m worried about them but… Heh. What can you do?”

“ You could have stopped.”

“ Not in my nature, I’m afraid.”

“ Just like Micaiah and the others.” Nolan smiled. “ And myself as well, I do suppose. We connected over the fact we couldn’t stand the injustice caused by the empire. Even though Sothe had a hand in bringing this. I think he feels the most responsible out of all of us.”

“ Responsible?”

“ He worked with Ike, the man who killed King Ashnard two years ago. He didn’t want this but he also couldn’t stand the man trying to conquer the land. Especially after everything he had witnessed alongside his allies back then. I can’t quite understand it, not without being there myself, but right now, he’s trying to do the best he can for this country.”

“ Ike, huh?” Ren rested his head down onto the ruined rail of the building behind him. _I wonder what type of man this Ike was if Sothe would go along with killing our countries king with him._ Ren looked up. Running across the horizon towards them was the wolf Laguz. He looked over to Nolan. “ Let’s get everyone ready. It’s time.” 

(Ren and Nolan have achieved Support Rank C)

********************

Volug led the group to a large castle like structure hidden in the desert. By the time they got there, the sun was starting to go down. “Get down.” Nolan hissed. The group looked down on the area from above, hidden behind the dunes. From two sides, a group of Begnion soldiers were approaching the area, attempting to pincer attack the structure. The castle itself was unguarded. “ I’d say we’re in the right place if the Begnion army is here.”

“ But where’s the prince? And Micaiah?” Ren murmured.

“ Look. Above the castle.” Aran pointed his spear at the roof. On the castle battlements, a woman with a red pony tail gazed down at the army. Beside her was an orange wyvern. The Woman turned and seemed to drop something through the ruined roof of the castle before getting on her wyvern. It took to the skies. As it did, a large armoured man in white strode from the castle, blocking it’s grand entrance.

“ Soldiers of Begnion. Heed me now.” He cried. “ You shall not pass this gate.” The woman on the wyvern flew down next to him. From around the castle, appearing from behind rubble and on the castle battlements, more people appeared. One was a swordsman with blue hair, who stepped beside the armoured general. The others, Ren soon realised, was the other members of the Dawn Brigade.

“ Well. I guess Micaiah found ‘em.” Meg muttered. Ren nodded. Ilyana’s gaze locked onto the blue haired swordsman.

“ These people…” She said somberly. “ I know them.”

“ You do?” Ren asked.

“ Yeah. Like me and Sothe, they’re Daeins who fought alongside Commander Ike.” She pointed a finger between them. “That one’s… um… Jane?” Ilyana sounded unsure of her self as she pointed at the Wyvern Rider. “ That’s Tornado.” She pointed at the white armoured general. “And that’s…” Ilyana preemptively covered Meg’s mouth. “Zihark.”

“ ZIHARK!” Meg shouted, though thankfully muffled by Ilyana’s hand. The other three shushed her. “ Sorry. But, that guys Zihark? My beloved?”

“ I always remember people who feed me.” She said simply.

“ Either way, they’re allies.” Ren scanned the battlefield. “ If we act carefully, we can ambush the enemy commander and save our allies a headache.”

“ We need to find them first.” Aran reminded him. Ren nodded. He watched as a number of Begnion Soldiers marched up the left side, only to be ambushed by Edward and Zihark and cut down. Leonardo shot down mages from up on high while Jane and Sothe blocked the right hand side, allowing Micaiah to bombard them with her light magic. Laura ran between the groups, healing everyone's wounds as they geared up for the next wave. All the while, Tornado blocked the door to the castle proper in case any stragglers got through. Watching the enemy movements, Ren noticed a group of mages hanging back on the right side of the battlefield. He pointed them out.

“ Them.”

“ Ya sure?” Meg asked.

“ They haven’t moved since the battle started. Probably defending they’re weak willed commander as he gives orders to others.”

“ If we take him out, the others will get scared and run away. It’s happened before. Begnion seems to have no chain of command.” Nolan stated. “ We can ambush them if we head down the right side.”

“ Right.” Ren glanced over to Aran and Ilyana. “ We need a diversion though. Can I trust you two to head left. Take the dog with you. He might be useful.”

“ And the rest of us ‘ll take down the commander?” Meg asked. Ren nodded.

“ Sounds like a plan.” Aran agreed

“ Meet up with everyone and tell them what’s going on. We’ll deal with the rest.” Aran nodded. He motioned to Ilyana to follow him before sliding down the dune. Volug followed the duo. Ren and the others moved around the side and got in position behind them, waiting. It wasn’t long until the enemy commander was alerted to movement on the Left side from a sudden enemy ambush on their western troops. He reluctantly sent a few mages from nearby to assist them.

“ More rebels.” The mage groaned. “ Why don’t these Daein dogs just realise they’re outmatched already?” He scratched his small moustached. “ Ugh. This desert is terrible. I even have sand in my moustache.”

“ Our troops are sure to overwhelm them soon, commander Wystan.”

“ Ha. I am aware. Then we can put an end to this foolish rumour.” The mages thoughts were cut off as one of his bodyguards fell down dead, an axe through their back. The remaining mages looked over as a wall of armour rushed them, sword in hand. Meg slammed her shield into one of the surprised mage, pushing them to the ground and breaking their nose with the impact. Getting his bearings back, the remaining mage raised his hand to strike back. However, he was stunned as a bolt of lightning arced the the air and struck him. “ What is this?!” Wystan cried. He saw black as Ren rushed him. There was a flash of blue an a crackle of flames. The man screamed out as he was set ablaze before being quickly silenced. The surrounding soldiers fled in a panic. A magical flare was sent up. The Begnion commander was dead. Their battle was over.

After watching the Begnion troops either run with their tails between their legs or die trying to put up a fight, Ren and his reinforcements met back up with Micaiah at the castle entrance. “ I take it that was your doing, Nolan?” She asked,

“ It was Ren’s plan actually.” He told her. She raised an eyebrow.

“ Really?”

" What’s the matter, Micky? Think I’m not good enough to think up a simple ambush? You hurt me.” Ren smirked.

" So, these are your other comrades then, Lady Micaiah?” The bulky general in white asked. Micaiah nodded.

“ Indeed. Some of them. This is Nolan and Ren. I would assume Meg, Volug and Ilyana are else where.”

“ Indeed. I really must catch back up with Ilyana at a later time.” The general looked over at the two men. “ Greetings. I really must thank you for the reinforcements. They couldn’t have came at a better time.”

“ Not a problem.” Ren smiled. “ If Ilyana is correct, you must general Tornado, right?”

“ Ha ha ha. No, no. It’s Tauroneo. Though I am happy Ilyana remembers me, even if she hasn’t gotten my name right yet.”

“ Ha.” Nolan smiled. “ She did seem a bit unsure of herself when speaking of you and the wyvern rider. She remembered the name Zihark far more. Something about him feeding her, I do believe.”

“ Ha. That sounds like her. I do recall her being something of a large eater.”

“ Anyway, I’m Laurence. Everyone just shortens it to Ren however, but call me what you want.” Ren’s face grew serious. “ Are the rumours true?” Tauroneo’s face became neutral and he nodded.

“ Indeed. Lady Almeda, King Ashnard’s former bride, is here as well. She confirms it as such.”

“ I see.” Ren hummed in thought. _So. The Prince really wasn’t an urban legend. Fancy that._

" Lord Tauroneo. We should tell Prince Pelleas the good news.” Micaiah looked up at the man.

“ Correct you are. And this desert isn’t kind to me in this armour.” He started heading into the ruin. He motioned for the others to follow him, tapping his lance off the stone to get his companions in blue and red’s attention.“ Come. I shall introduce you all to his majesty.”

******************

Prince Pelleas was not what Ren had in mind when he pictured the son of King Ashnard. King Ashnard was a true warrior. He’d seen him during the procession that took place before the invasion of Crimea three years ago. He was a huge man in sleek black armour riding a top a black wyvern that you could almost mistake as being a dragon with how large it was. He held a sense of nobility and power with in him and a commanding aura that could be felt as he and his armies paraded through the Nevassa streets down from his castle, marching all the way out of the cities gates and towards the Crimean border.

Prince Pelleas had none of that. No muscle. No armour. No dragon like wyvern. Especially no commanding aura. He was dressed in the fine clothes of nobility, with his deep purple robe and pristine white cloak, but he held no air of importance around him. He seemed happy to just melt away into the shadows behind his adviser and let him do all the talking. And yet, there was one thing Ren could sense within him. A great magical power waiting to be released. His teacher had taught him about this sort of thing but Ren had never met someone with it before. Pelleas was a Spirit Charmer. Ren hummed in thought. He was snapped out of it by the sharp voice of Pelleas’ adviser.

Izuka was a short, foul tempered man with an ego as large as the senators of Begnion themselves. Every word that wormed their way out of his mouth was condescending. Despite the fact his hunch made him appear shorter than everyone in the room, he still somehow managed to look down on them all. It was like he thought himself the prince in the room. The one everyone should be worshipping like he was the goddess herself. “ I see. So you lot are all the Dawn Brigade I’ve heard so much about? Hmm. You don’t look like much, but you’ve already proven your worth by shooing off those worthless soldiers of Begnion, so I suppose I’ll allow you to aid us.” The man said. “ Yes, with your help we should be able to finally leave this god forsaken desert and move on to Phase one of my ingenious strategy.”

“ And that would be?” Ren asked.

“ Ha. Is it not obvious to your underdeveloped mind? The recapturing of Daein. Indeed, I shall be the mastermind behind it’s liberation.”

“ Lord Izuka is the Prince’s adviser and strategist.” Tauroneo explained. “ He is a little… difficult, but he is the one who found Prince Pelleas to begin with and he has proven his plans do work to get us to this point.”

“ Of course my plans work, general. They are flawless.” Izuka chuckled darkly. Ren could already tell this was the type of man his teacher would have hated if they ever met. They were polar opposites even though, from his robes, Ren guessed the two shared the same job as dark mages for their respective lords. Pelleas for Izuka and Ashnard for Ren’s teacher.

“ With that being said, may I advise we leave this place?” Micaiah suggested. “ The Begnion army know we’re here. It won’t be long til they storm the place.”

“ Yes, yes. I’m already aware. We’ll leave before sun rise.” Izuka waved his hand, as if dismissing the idea. “ If all goes as planned, we’ll be far in the south before the Begnion army even realises we’re not here anymore. They truly are a simple minded bunch after all.” Izuka cackled.

“ I see.” Ren muttered. “ So, majesty. Any requests for what you want us to do?”

“ Um….” Pelleas seemed alarmed at suddenly being addressed. “ Well… I’m just thankful you’re here. I-If I’m to do this… W-Well, I’ll need all the help I can so…”

“ Bah. Quit bothering the boy.” Izuka interrupted. “ I’ll be the one dealing with all the tactical information. No need to bother the prince with such worthless details.”

" Right. Of course.” Ren rolled his eyes. _Because why would the leader of an army not need to know the details of its operations?_

“ With that being said, I have no need of you at present. Go do something else. Scout the desert or prepare to depart. Something useful.” Izuka made a shooing motion before turning and grabbing Pelleas by the shoulder and escorting the boy out. Once he was sure the adviser was out of earshot, Ren groaned.

“ I already hate him.”

“ He is a bit… overbearing.” Micaiah agreed.

“ Please. I understand but Lord Izuka is quite gifted.” Tauroneo stated. “ Perhaps not as gifted as he himself claims, but gifted nonetheless.”

“ Are you sure this is a smart idea, Micaiah?” Sothe asked. The girl nodded.

“ What other choice do we have?”

“ I don’t know about you all, but I’m already starting to regret this.” Ren told them. The others looked away. Ren wondered if Micaiah was thinking the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nolan and Ren C Support: Nolan, like most of the others in the Dawn Brigade, doesn't really have much of a backstory. As for my full plan for it, I'll get into that at some other point, but for the Dawn Brigade, he's like the father figure. He looks over the others and tries to keep them safe and notices a lot of the subtext in their actions. He's also the second in command of the group after Micaiah simply due to his age and experience. Before, he was a construction worker, which is why he's so skilled with axes, something he kept doing right until they ran away to keep the group housed and fed, and helped train Edward and Leo before they met Micaiah and Sothe and became the Dawn Brigade proper.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be my full chapter based on character interactions and not all of them will star Ren.


	7. People of the Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some downtime on their way to Marado, some members of the newly formed Liberation Army connect.

If there was one thing Ren had to admit, however much it pained him to do so, Izuka was resourceful. It had been three days since they left the desert and he discovered how prepared the strange little strategist was. Alongside extra resources procured from Aimee, who was the leader of a merchant family who decided to assist and travel with the army, Izuka had managed to procure a large number of tents in order to make a small campsite that was easy to set up and easy to take down while providing enough space for each member of the Dawn Brigade to have their own spaces thanks to the army being mostly them and a few soldiers loyal to Tauroneo from his time serving as one of Ashnard’s four elites. Of course, not everyone took Pelleas up on his offer. Sothe wanted to stay close to Micaiah so the two shared a tent, not that Micaiah minded. Edward, Leonardo and Nolan did as well. As did Aran and Laura. Ilyana slept with Aimee and her family in their convoy. Volug slept outside Micaiah’s tent in his wolf form, keeping guard. Pelleas and his mother, Almedha, also shared a rather large tent fit for the prince. Izuka had a similar one all to himself. Everyone else, Ren included, slept solo.

Ren woke up early in the morning. He managed to procure some paper and writing utensils from Aimee for a small fee and returned to his tent with one of Meg’s spare shields to lean on. He spun the quill absent mindedly in his hand as he stared at the paper. “What to write…” He muttered. He thought for a moment before he began. As he did, he began singing softly to himself. “ Reach for my hand. I’ll soar away…”

*********************

_Dear everyone._

_Sorry. I didn’t mean to leave so abruptly. I’ll probably not be sending this for obvious reasons, so this information will be long out of date by the time you read it. Sis. Stop looking at my stuff. I know you found this first while snooping through my things. Anyway, what have I been up to. It’s been several weeks since I left Nevassa. Almost a month, if I counted the days right. I’ve kinda been all over the place really. Started out heading west chasing after the Dawn Brigade. Somehow I ended up at the Desert of Death before I met up with them. Don’t advise ever going there, by the way. The sand is awful. It’s coarse, rough and it gets everywhere. I’m still finding grains of it lining my coat or in my hair even all these days later._

_Anyway, I met up with the Dawn Brigade. They’re lead by this Silver haired mage named Micaiah. She’s a bit of a hard ass, but she’s kind enough. She’s guarded by this tall guy, Sothe. Lightest footsteps in Daein. No contest. Edward is a bit abrasive to me. So is Leonardo. Nolan tells me they’ll come around. He’s the oldest of the group but he’s really nice actually. Reminds me of Grandpa before he passed. Then there’s Ilyana who can eat for the households of our entire street and she’d still be hungry. Il’s been hanging around this swordsman called Zihark lately. He’s quite a chill dude actually. Skilled as well. Edward’s been begging him to be his teacher. He’s also popular with this girl called Meg. Apparently her father met Zihark a while ago and promised he promised Meg’s father he’d marry one of his daughters, though he doesn’t seem to be too enthused at the idea. Meg hasn’t noticed. Let’s see, who else. There’s Jill, who I haven’t talked too much yet. She seems to like her space, but I can’t blame her for that. Aran and Laura don’t tend to leave each others side much. They’re childhood friends so I assume it’s for comfort seeing as they’re so far from home. Wish you guys were here. Even you, Sis, annoying as you are. Oh, and there’s also Pelleas._

_We came to the desert to find this guy who’s supposed to be the son of Ashnard. And we did, but he’s strange. Nothing like the old king. He’s scrawny and seems to be a mage. He’s also super coddled. His mother and his adviser won’t let me get close enough to him to talk. His adviser, Izuka, is just the worst. So full of himself. The only one of Pelleas’ entourage I get along with is Tauroneo. He’s one of the old Four Riders but he retired shortly before the war. Something about not agreeing with it. I dunno. Either way, he’s a nice guy. Perhaps a bit too much of a pushover though._

_We’re heading east now. Towards Marado. Apparently one of Tauroneo’s old friends once lived there. It’s run by his daughter now. Some girl called Fiona. Tauroneo’s like her honorary uncle. It’s weird. But I can’t help but feel we could be doing so much more. I think I’m gonna see if I can look over our options. See if I can find a better use of our time than wandering through the country side pitching tents every 12 hours or so._

_Keep safe. I love you all._

_Ren._

*****************

“...I fear the edge of dawn knowing time betrays.” Ren finished singing as he signed the letter. He leant back and sighed. No way was he actually going to send it. He wasn’t stupid. He’d likely just keep it on his person for a while and then show them off to his family when this whole thing was over. Whenever that would be. He heard a slight whistling of a bird. He looked back down to see a small red robin sitting on his knee looking over at him. “ Huh? Ain’t you Micaiah’s bird? Heh. Lost or something, bud?”

“ No. She just went on ahead.” Ren looked sharply to the entrance of his tent as Micaiah stepped inside. Her bird took flight, circling Ren before landing on Micaiah’s shoulder. “Yune is peaceful but she can get carried away sometimes. Keeping her with me just doesn’t work sometimes.”

“ Nah. It’s good.” Ren folded his legs, sitting up. “ So, what can I help you with?”

“ Nothing really. I was just walking around when I heard singing. It brought me here.”

“ Ah.” Ren blushed, embarrassed “ You heard that… huh?”

“ It was a nice song.”

“ Yeah. It’s my mothers. She used to sing it to me and Sis when we were younger. It’s kind of ingrained into me. Singing it helps calm my nerves. Sis is the same. She’s got in trouble a few times for singing it during exams.” Ren chuckled lightly. “ I think it’s about some foreign princess and her struggles or whatever. Never really payed attention to the meaning of the words, mind you. I just… really like the song. It’s nostalgic, I suppose you could say.” Ren groaned. “ Ah, you don’t want to here about that.”

“ No, it’s interesting.” Micaiah told him. “ I don’t really know much about you other than that you were another freedom fighter like us and you tracked us down to give us a helping hand. Admittedly, I got the wrong first impression of you. But I can tell you’re good hearted. I want us all to get along, after all.” Ren laughed.

“ You’re an interesting person, Mick.” Ren smirked. “ I can see why Nolan and the others are so loyal to you. Well that and your magical healing hands that made you a sensation in the first place. How’d you do that anyway?”

“ Hee hee. That ones a secret.” Micaiah raised a finger to her lips, playfully. “ No, but seriously. I didn’t really expect to be this figure for Daein’s liberation. I was a fortune teller before this. I can see visions at times you see. Not really something I can control, but it can be useful to help avoid dangers.”

“ For example?”

“ Well, the way we’re heading is through Talrega territories. Though, if my visions are to be trusted, heading that way is going to cause us more troubles than we’ll able to handle. Not due to Begnion troops, but due to the weather and environment around Talrega.” Micaiah tapped her fingers together. “ I’m planning on bringing it to Izuka’s attention when we have our war council this evening.”

“ Hmm. But in that case, we’d need an alternate route. From here, the quickest way to Marado would be either be back through Kisca and arching south or a bit more north and through Palmeni.” Ren hummed.

“ I hear Palmeni temple is host to a small battalion of Begnion troops. They’re using it as a checkpoint I think.”

“ Using Daein’s holiest grounds as a military base. Ha. Sounds like the Ebony Talon. Bastard.” Ren thought for a second. _But if we can get it back_ … 

“ Something on your mind?”

“ I have a few ideas. I need to brainstorm for a bit. But thanks for coming out to talk. I appreciate it.”

“ Not a problem. I’ll see you at the War Council later then. Bye, Ren.”

“ Later.” Ren nodded. He took a spare piece of parchment and his quil and began quickly jotting down notes of a strategy to best deal with a possibly large checkpoint around the holy temple of Palmeni

(Micaiah and Ren have achieved Support Rank C)

********************

Zihark was left confused as Meg wandered away, humming happily to herself. She had told him how she’d came to fulfil the promise he had made to her father Brom he had apparently made back in the Mad King’s war. It would seem that the girl had inherited her fathers stubborn streak as she refused to listen as he tried to let her down gently and promised she’d be the best wife she could. He sighed. “Zihark? Are you in here?” Zihark looked up at the voice and smiled softly.

“ Yeah. I’m here, Ilyana.” Ilyana pushed into the tent. She gave him a look of concern.

“ Are you alright? I saw Meg leave here earlier.”

“ Perfectly fine. Don’t worry about me.” Zihark sighed. “ But that girl… She really is Brom’s daughter, isn’t she. Every bit as stubborn.” 

“ I did try telling her you probably wouldn’t be interested.”

“ Well, thank you for trying at any rate.” A smile returned to Zihark’s face. “ Well, enough about that. How have you been? It’s been a while since we last saw each other. Still travelling with Aimee and the others, I take it?” Ilyana nodded.

“ Yes. Miss Aimee welcomes my company. We’ve just been travelling around really. We arrived in Daein a few weeks ago but the guards accused us of being spies for Daein rebels. Miss Aimee and I got imprisoned. Prison food is gross and not at all filling.” Ilyana pouted. Zihark chuckled. “ Well, Micaiah and Sothe rescued us so we weren’t there too long, so that was good. Then we found you.”

“ I see. So, I guess the merchant life was a bit dull after the Mad King’s war, huh?”

“ Not really. But I did miss everyone.” Ilyana smiled slightly. “ Which is why I’m happy to see you again. Where have you been anyway?”

“ Hmm. Let’s see. I tried being a sell sword for a while in Begnion but I could never get along with my employers so I left. Traveled to Daein myself. While I was working a job, I ran into Jill again. She told me she was working with Tauroneo and someone who claimed to be the Prince of Daein. Since I’m originally from Daein myself, after I finished my job, I went with them. We’ve been travelling around for a good few months now. Never really boring but having to deal with Izuka is just… ugh. I just stay cause Tauroneo and Jill are old friends.”

“ Hmm. That Izuka guy does seem to be rather rude.” Ilyana admitted.

“ Rude is an understatement.” Zihark admitted. “ Anyway, c’mon.”

“ Huh? We’re we going?”

“ It’s been three years but that feral glint in your eyes when your starved hasn’t changed a bit. I’ll get you something. Call it a celebration of us meeting back up.” Ilyana gasped in happiness and smiled brightly.

“ Thank you Zihark!” She exclaimed. “ I’m so happy we’re back together again. Eh heh heh.”

(Zihark and Ilyana have achieved Support Rank C)

(Zihark and Meg have achieved Support Rank C, In Game scene)

*******************

Jill landed Altena, her faithful Wyvern, back at the camp around midday. It was tough being the only mounted warrior in the army at the moment, but she knew it would change as the Liberation force got more traction and more and more soldiers joined the cause. She let Altena take a break. They wouldn’t be leaving until the morning but you could never be too careful when you were a wanted woman in enemy territory. It felt so strange thinking that way about her own country. She wondered what her father would do in this situation. What Commander Haar would do if he wasn’t away. She let out of a breath as she headed further inside the camp. “ Welcome back, Jill. Anything?” Jill looked over at one of the people guarding the camp from the front. He was one of the Dawn Brigade called Aran. There were a few others but he was the only one from the Dawn Brigade who joined the camps front line defenders.

“ Nothing. Thankfully.” Jill told the guardsman. “ There’s no Begnion settlements around for miles so we should be safe to rest up here for the time being.”

“ That’s good.” Aran looked out into the open fields the army had decided to camp in. Not anyone's first choice, but it was the best they had at the time. “ Means everyone can take a load off. We need that every now and again. Doubt there’ll be much time to relax when this thing gets going.”

“ You’re probably right. When we get too big to hide, we’ll have to keep the momentum going. Like Commander Ike’s army two years ago.”

“ Commander Ike, huh?” Aran sounded unimpressed.

“ What?”

“ Forget it. Just be careful who you say that too. Not many people share your admiration for the guy who killed our king and had us all sold into slavery to Begnion.”

“ Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that.” Jill sighed. “ But I owe the commander a lot. If not for him, I’d still be stuck in my single minded beliefs about… well, everything. National loyalty. The Laguz. Commander Ike helped me understand a lot about the world. So did his sister Mist and Lethe, a good friend of mine.”

“ The Laguz, huh?” Aran stretched. “ Micaiah says we have to call Volug that. I’m still not to sure about him though. He’s friendly enough but he doesn’t say much.”

“ The Laguz are nice, Aran. There’s good ones and bad ones, sure, but the same could be said about we Beorc.”

“ Hmm. You sound like Laura.” As if one cue, the cleric ran over to the too, a few plates of food in her hand.

“ Hey!”

“ Speak of the devil.”

“ What was that, Aran?” The cleric asked, unimpressed.

“ Nothing.” He smiled wryly.

“ Sure it wasn’t. Anyway, I brought you guys food. I thought you might need it. You’ve been working so hard lately.” Smiling brightly, Laura offered the soldier and the wyvern rider the plates of food. “ I saved some from Lunch. It’s not much though, but you guys deserve it.” Aran took his place, thanking his friends and sitting down in the grass.

“ For me too?” Jill asked.

“ Of course, Miss Jill. You’ve been scouting solo for days. It wouldn’t be fair not to at least remember to give you food for your service.”

“ Hey, thanks.” Jill took her plate. “ It’s Laura, right?”

“ Yes. That’s right.”

“ You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. She’s a healer as well.”

“ She is?”

“ Yeah. Her names Mist. I think you two would get along.” 

“ Then I’d love to meet her someday.” Laura beamed. Laura and Jill sat down next to Aran, the three beginning talking about gossip around the camp, like about the relationship between certain members like Sothe and Micaiah or Zihark and Meg, as well as some peoples secrets. After her friends had finished, Laura took their plates back to the Muston, who had been designated as the camps cook until they got better personnel. Jill said her goodbyes to Aran as the two got back to their own roles in the army.

(Jill and Aran have achieved Support Rank C)

(Jill and Laura have achieved Support Rank C)

(Laura and Aran have achieved Support Rank C)

******************

“ Damn…” Leonardo hissed. He watched as his arrow sailed over the shoulder of the target dummy, planting harmlessly into the grass behind it.

“ Are you alright Leo?” Edward asked him. “ That’s the fifth you’ve missed today. Something on your mind?” Leonardo sighed. He lowered his bow.

“ A few things really. I guess… Well, you know how Sothe keeps going on about Commander Ike? That guy who led the Crimean liberation army?”

“ Yeah. He has a lot of respect for him. Why?”

“ It’s just… when it was just him and maybe Ilyana going on about there beloved Commander Ike, I could overlook it. It annoyed me about how they were singing the praises of out hated enemy, but I get it. He helped them a while ago and they respect him for it. But now, we have Tauroneo who also sings the praises of this guy and…”

“ It bugs you that a man who holds the role of the commander of the princes armies could hold such admiration for the one who destroyed our nation to begin with?” Nolan asked, leaning forwards on a fallen tree the trio had dragged over to act as a bench. Ever since he picked them off the streets, Edward, Leonardo and Nolan had always managed to find a place to train in. Be it Nolan’s back yard, using old logs as target practise or behind the back of an inn with Edward’s poorly drawn targets and bandits, they had always managed to stay on top of their training. And while Leo was usually eagle eyed, the simplest thing bothering him could distract him enough to throw off his aim.

“ Yeah. That’s it.” Leo looked at his feet. “ It’s just… if someone who praises our enemy so much gets into a powerful position, what happens if this Ike guy turns on us again.”

“ You’re worried Sothe is gonna betray us?” Edward asked.

“ Not so much Sothe as everyone else.”

“ Yeah. I understand that. I don’t really trust anyone who wasn’t with us since at least Kisca. Aran and Laura are alright, but I still don’t know what to think about Ren.”

“ Ren’s not that bad of a guy, you know.” Nolan told them. “ Give him a chance. He may surprise you.”

“ Hmm. You worked with him on the strategy that killed the Begnion commander back in the Desert of Death, right Nolan?” Leonardo asked.

“ That’s correct. We talked a little as well. He’s earnest. I do truly believe we can trust him. I think Micaiah has reached that conclusion as well.”

“ Hmm. If you say so, I guess I can lighten up on him.” Edward said, sounding a cautious. “ But you know who I don’t trust?”

“ Izuka, right?”

“ Exactly. He just oozes creepiness. I can’t believe Prince Pelleas even let him help him.”

“ The Prince does seem like a push over from what I’ve seen of him.” Leonardo pointed out. He hummed. “ Which makes me even more worried. If Tauroneo or Izuka plan on becoming a traitor, I think Pelleas might just bend over for them just so he doesn’t cause any trouble. And then all our efforts will have been for nothing.”

“ I don’t believe general Tauroneo will turn on us. But I agree with your concerns about Izuka.” Nolan admitted. “Either way, we’ll just have to bide our time. For now, Izuka is Pelleas top strategist. Until that is no longer the case, all we can do is keep a close eye on him and try and protect Micaiah the best we can.” Edward and Leonardo nodded at their senior. “ Anyway, we should trust Micaiah that she knows what she’s doing. Until then.” Nolan pushed himself off his seat and grabbed his axe. “ Let’s just make sure we’re prepared.” Leonardo smiled. Nolan was as much a father figure for him than his real father had been in the past. He took his spot back and took aim once again.

(Leonardo and Edward have achieved Support Rank C)

(Leonardo and Nolan have achieved Support Rank C)

(Edward and Nolan have achieved Support Rank C)

********************

That evening, the leaders of the Daein Liberation army gathered in Prince Pelleas’ tent. Izuka took command of the table as usual while Pelleas sat back and watched. Flanking Izuka was General Tauroneo and Commander Jill Fizart. On the opposite side stood Micaiah. Behind her was Sothe, watching everyone from a far but ready to step in at a moments notice. Beside Micaiah was Nolan, her second in command due to seniority, and Ren, who had requested to come. It was not long before an argument began however.

“ The quickest route to Marado is through Talrega.” Izuka fumed. “ Why are you questioning me?”

“ With all due respect, lord Izuka, the pass to Talrega is soon to be beset by heavy rains. The mountainous region will likely result in landslides that could bury what little of an army we have. I suggest we go around.”

“ What?” Izuka scoffed. “ I have never heard of such a thing.”

“ No. Lady Micaiah is right.” Jill told him. “ Around this time of year, heavy rains flood the hills. Not many know this, but mudslides change the terrain drastically. Many traders are often rescued because they try to brave the perilous weather.” She looked over at Micaiah. “ Have you been to Talrega, Lady Micaiah? It’s rare for an outsider to know such a thing.” Micaiah shook her head.

“ I saw it in a vision. I have a sort of special power that lets me see possible futures. From one of them, I recognises a land mark of Talrega in the distance as several of our force was buried in a sudden land slide.” Izuka gasped at the remark. He chuckled to himself.

“ So she can tell the future too. Ah ha ha. Why does no-one tell me these things?” He thrust a hand forwards. “ Then what do you suggest then, hmm?”

“ Me? W-Well, I-”

“ Palmeni.” Ren spoke up. Everyone in the room looked at him. “ We can reach Marado faster if we break through the Begnion outpost in Palmeni.”

“ Palmeni?” Izuka raised an eyebrow.

“ You mentioned that when we were talking earlier.” Micaiah mused.

“ Isn’t there a great checkpoint at Palmeni temple however, sir Laurence.” Tauroneo pointed out.

“ Yeah. There is. But Palmeni is a holy site. Daein’s biggest. If we liberate it, we send a message.” Ren smirked. “ The Prince of Daein has returned to liberate us all. He liberated the goddess from Begnion. Soon he will save us all as well.”

“ You seek to liberate Palmeni as a message.”

“ We don’t need to defeat them. Just cause enough chaos that it gets peoples attention while we push through the area to reach our true goal of Marado. When we meet up with Lady Fiona and our forces get vaster, we can finish the job on our way back if we need to.”

“ Send a message to give the people hope that they so desperately need…” Nolan mused. “ I like it.”

“ It’s risky.” Micaiah admitted. “ But it could work.”

“ Hmph. Too risky if you ask me.” Izuka pouted.

“ Lord Izuka.” Ren smiled at him. “ With your tactical genius, we have nothing to fear from Begnion. I’m sure you could think up an ingenious plan for us to break through. What do we need to worry about?” Izuka looked up. “ You aren’t planning on letting Jarod of all people one up you here, are you?”

“ Pah. Of course not. I was already thinking up ways to lower the risk to our army. That was all.” He snickered. “ Yes. By the time we reach Palmeni, I will have thought up a genius plan to topple the good general’s forces with little risk to our own forces.”

“ So, is it decided then?” Tauroneo asked. “ Are we taking sir Laurence up on his offer?” Izuka laughed.

“ Of course we are. Is that not right, dear prince?” Pelleas nodded.

“ It is as Izuka says.” He said, almost automatically. “ Our next objective is the liberation of the temple at Palmeni.”

**************

“ I’m going.” Emily called into her house. She tightened the quiver on her back. “ I’ll be back later this afternoon after my lesson with Mister Tristan is over.

“ Alright dear. Stay safe.” Her father called back. Emily smiled, closing the door. She walked away from her house for a little bit. Then, darting her eyes around to make sure she wasn’t being followed, she ducked into a nearby side path. She crouched down, undoing the strings on her back and placed her bow and quiver on the ground as she changed. She through on an old hooded cloak one size to big for her the dragged along the ground and raised a small neck scarf above her mouth and nose. She then stuffed her bag into her cloaks pocket and but her quiver back on. She giggled before running off through the back streets, looking for some brigands to save people from. Her brother was gone, but she was still here. Someone needed to pick up her slack. Emily was hidden. The Cobalt Archer was now on the prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start regretting explaining all of these in the Notes section
> 
> Ren and Micaiah C Support: A simple one here. Micaiah decides Ren is worth trusting, so decides to try and get to know him a bit better, trying to connect with him like she's done with the other members of the Dawn Brigade. Micaiah is an interesting character though her major flaw is that she's just a bit too kind. In other words, she's a bit of an idiot for no real reason at times. Eh. We'll get there eventually. And yes, Ren's mother's song is "Edge of Dawn". 
> 
> Zihark and Ilyana C Support: This builds off of the A support they have in Path of Radiance. I like Zihark and Ilyana as a pair. You can see some of Zihark's lessons in that support through what few lines of dialogue Ilyana has in Radiant Dawn, so I figured I might as well keep the relationship going. As for Meg and Zihark, I decided more or less repeating Meg being dense to Zihark rejecting her from the scene in Radiant Dawn. This'll probably be the only time I do this, but just consider that scene from the game as they're C support.
> 
> Jill, Aran and Laura C Support: The way I see Aran is a guy who acts lazy and nonchalant but is actually a hard worker who's usually the first to volunteer for certain positions so no-one else has to be bothered with it. That's why he became a town guard, a prison guard under Begnion and now the camps guard. Laura and him are two peas in a pod and practically grew up together and, as touched on back when Ren talked to them, don't tend to leave each others sides because they're both familiar to each other. Jill, meanwhile, is a veteran soldier at this point, so I imagine that the reason she even joined was because of a sense of responsibility for causing this mess to begin with, leading to her take on a lot of tasks simply because she feels like she has to. At least, that's how I see it. I could be wrong, but it's how I'm going to play the two throughout this fic. And Laura is just a bundle of love and sunshine for now. Also, Jill's Wyvern is "Altena" as in the FE4 character.
> 
> Nolan,Edward and Leonardo C support: As of Pelleas' introduction, these three just kind of vanish from the narrative along with the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Naturally, I'm not about to do the same thing otherwise what would the point of this story be? Leonardo seems to me to be the type of guy who overthinks a lot of things or just overly cautious in general. I imagine he, Edward and Nolan have been together for a long time, even predating the Dawn Brigade, and so the three trust each other absolutely. Though they trust Micaiah and Sothe, it's not quite the same. It's like comparing Family to Friends. A good family to friends at that. Sothe is mostly interested in Micaiah's safety and Micaiah has her own problems to worry about after all, but the three only really have each other. Again, a lot of this is head canon replacing what the game didn't tell us, but what isn't in this story.
> 
> Sorry. I know people probably don't care about my thought process, but I like to share it anyway. Just to help people understand my thoughts while I'm writing or to clear up something that might not be clear. If you have any additional questions though, I'd be happy to answer them. Anyway, next chapter, we get back to the actual plot.


	8. The Troubled Pegasus Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Begnion outpost at Palmeni, a Pegasus Knight named Sera debates on whether Begnion is doing is right or not.

Sera waved goodbye as an old couple left Palmeni temple, smiling. It had been one year since she was posted in Daein. She had just graduated from the military academy. She’d trained directly under Commander Tanith for two years before she finally earned her wings. She was bright eyed as she and a number of other recruits were sent as part of a garrison to reinforce the Daein Occupational army. She figured she could do some good there. Take out some bandits using the war from years prior to justify they’re pillaging and help the people of Daein and Begnion keep the peace. What she had found had shocked her. There were no brigands. No bandits. Instead, they were there. The Occupational army kept a boot pressed to the neck of the Daein people. She’d tried to argue against it at first to her commander at Palmeni, Dane, but the man had dismissed her claims. They were dogs, he had said. They deserved to be treated like it.

Dane was an overly large man who played at being a Bishop. He had the robes and the light magic, but he never used a staff unless he wanted to scratch his back. His goal was to be like the man he idolised, the former duke of Tanas, Oliver. The man had been cut down at Serenes Forest on order of the Empress three years ago. He had an eye for beauty though. His manor, though currently under lock and key on order of the other senators, was said to hold the greatest things money could buy. From paintings to pottery, furnishings to furniture. Nothing was out of his reach. There were even rumours one of the last surviving Heron Sub humans was under his care before his death, though no-one could tell if this was true or not.

Sera couldn’t accept Dane’s views on the people of Daein. These were people. They didn’t deserve to be treated like animals just because they’re king was killed in a war the common man had no stake in. Commander Tanith always preached the value of respect, even for a defeated enemy. The apostle, the small girl who had overseen her graduation and beamed with pride as they took to the skies, couldn’t have ordered this. Did she even know?

Sera had decided to secretly pass extra supplies to the people of Palmeni through a number of locals who visited the grand temple at the edge of Palmeni weekly. She passed them small bags of supplies each, leaving it to them to help their people out. She knew she’d likely be tried for treason if she was found out. Dane had done something similar to a young man a few months before, sending him to work in a nearby mine alongside other Daein prisoners. But, the risk was worth it to see the people happy.

“ Sera. Sera!” As she was getting back to the barracks from another day of watching out for enemies, she was met by her friend. Rachel had been in the same unit as she had been when they had been training. As luck would have it, they were sent to the same place. Sera was incredible. She was a fast talker, a fast flier and a fast attacker. She had been starting to get a reputation as of late. When ever there was a flash of silver and a blurry white shape crossing the skies, everyone knew it was Rachel. “ Did you here? Did you? Did you?”

“ Calm down, Ray. What is it?”

“ The commander was reeeeally antsy today.” She told her, hopping restlessly from one foot to the other. “ Apparently, some bandits are headed are way.”

“ Bandits? Like those Dusk Brigands?”

“ That’s Dawn Brigade. Oh, I hope it’s them. I wanna meet them so badly. They say they're leader is a silver haired woman who can heal the sick and she’s guarded by a shadow monster who can teleport and break any lock. I’ve even heard recent talk that there’s a big wolf with them. Like one of Duke Numida’s Cat people.”

“ The Sub Humans?”

“ They are SUPER Cool!!!” Ray giggled. “ So, so, so. What do you think?”

“ I think Dane is gonna send some soldiers out to take care of them before we even see who they are.” Sera said, shrugging. “ Dawn Brigade or Dusk Brigand. Any bandit who tries to attack Palmeni dies.”

“ Hmm. You’re no fun.” Rachel whined, pouting

“ I’m not paid to be fun.”

“ You’re also not paid to give foo-” Sera shut her up with a hand over her mouth.

“ Shhhhhh.” Sera hissed. Ray giggled. 

“ Gotcha.” She said, teasingly

“ Ugh, Such a brat, Why am I even friends with you?” Sera sighed, shaking her head. Ray grinned like an idiot. Sera could hardly believe such a giddy idiot was a soldier of Begnion. Even less so, her best friend. Her thoughts lingered on the threat of a bandit attack. Never mind what her superiors thought. She’d fight to protect the people of Palmeni no matter what. That was her silent promise as she passed by the temple and into the makeshift barracks beyond.

*****************

The first sign something bad was going to happen was when the alarm bells didn’t go off. On its own, Sera wouldn’t have thought this odd. Except it had been 5 hours since the first unit had been sent out to defeat the bandits and they hadn’t returned yet. Sera had been assigned to the first responders unit a few times. It never usually lasted more than three hours to travel out, defeat a few bandits and return. Even if it were a larger group, such skilled fighters should have returned by now. At least, that’s what Sera thought. She knew Ray would say she was being paranoid, but she couldn’t shake the feeling something was coming. Something big. Like a tsunami ready to crash down on a coastal town yet it remained unseen due to heavy morning fog. She requested permission to head in support but was refuted.

The second sign was when the lookouts went silent. Not just the ones on the main road where the first responders had gone to deal with the bandit threat but the one leading out of Palmeni too on the other side of the monastery. That was when Dane finally got his fat ass in gear and called the Pegasus Knights together, dividing them into two teams to investigate, mixing them with a team of cavaliers. Sera and Rachel were put together alongside a bunch of elder Pegasus riders and cavaliers as they headed off towards the lookout post at the edge of town.

The third sign was when bugs started flying at them as they rode. Unlike regular bugs, these ones were pitch black. They flew in a swarm that shredded through armour. It was unlike anything Sera had ever saw before. “Black magic!” She heard their commander, a cavalier named Maurice, shout. “ Pegasus Riders! Form up!” Sera obeyed. The Pegasus riders formed a shield around the cavaliers as they charged, Sera on the far right side and Ray on the far left. The Pegasus riders had trained to deal with magic, making them the perfect shields against magical assaults. The only thing they couldn’t deal with was wind magic as it made flying conditions wilder, making controlling the Pegasus safely harder to do. Whoever this was, however, was a dark mage. A rare but dangerous type of mage said to be disciples with power granted to them by the Dark Goddess herself. Sera gritted her teeth. _What bandit troop employs a dark mage?_

The Knights charged through the dark storm towards the checkpoint. However, as they emerged from the swarm, a Pegasus knight cried out as her mount collapsed into the dusty road. Another was quick to follow. “Archer!” She heard one of her companions call out. The Pegasus Knights brought their mounts to the ground, joining the knights in their advance. As they landed, the cavaliers took the lead, protecting the weak hides of the Pegasus with the much better armour on the horses. However, it was at this time the mage returned. A volley of dark magic fired forwards, blowing on the Cavaliers off their mount. It was silently decided as the formation stayed the same that they’d charge forwards, weathering the barrage. By the time they reached the Lookout post, a third of their number was gone.

They stopped outside the wooden walls of the lookout post, using the walls as cover. “ This is strange…” Sera muttered.

“ What?” Ray asked. 

“ Why would they just let us get our breath back?” Sera said. “ That mage and that archer were aiming to weaken us. So why let us recover?”

“ I don’t…” Ray yawned. “ Know… Maybe they… don’t have a better…” Ray’s head start sagging. Sera furrowed her eyebrows.

“ Hey. Ray?” Sera nudged her.

" Huh? What were we… were we…” Ray’s eyes slowly closed. Her body lurched forwards on her mount, which also looked sleepy. Sera glanced around. Ray wasn’t the only one. Several of the remaining knights and their mounts were starting to slip into slumber. “What the hell?”

“ Grr. I can’t believe this.” Maurice punched the wooden wall. “ They got there hands on a Sleep Staff. There goes half the goddess damned army.”

“ Commander.” Sera spoke up. “ We’re down to below a dozen of our people left. Maybe we should fa-”

“ Ha. And tell General Dane we ran away with our tail between our legs? You know what he would do to me?” The commander grit his teeth. “ I’d rather die than face that.” He looked over to the others resistant to the enemy’s sleep effect. Of the 30 men and women who had made the journey, 20 cavaliers and 10 Pegasus riders, 7 knights and 3 Pegasus were take out on approach. A further 13 of the remaining 20 had been put to sleep, leaving only 2 Pegasus rider with their mounts, including Sera, 3 cavaliers with their mounts, including Maurice, and 2 cavaliers whose mounts had been hurt in the initial volley and were fighting on foot for the rest of the battle. 7 soldiers. Whoever these bandits were, they had been prepared for them. Sera swallowed hard, dreading what was inside. Nevertheless, she pushed on, following her commanding officer in to the compound, sparing one last look at her slumbering friend, hugging the soft feathers of her Pegasus like it was a pillow, unaware of the danger just ahead of them while lost to her dreams.

At first the area seemed empty as the Begnion troops stepped inside. However, Sera didn’t dare hope for a second they simply ran away after putting the rest of their units to sleep. These fears were realised at the sound of a slow clap. A man in a black hooded cloak stood at the top of the Lookout tower, leaning over the edge. Each word that came out of his mouth was punctuated by another mocking clap of his hands. “ Well. Well. Well. I am surprised.” He smirked, stuffing his hands in his pocket. “ Only seven left. I figured you were Begnion’s best and brightest. Oh well. Tactical error.”

“ You must be the bandit commander.” Maurice said in a low, threatening tone. The man shrugged.

“ Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. Is that really you’re best question right now?” The Dark Mage chuckled. Sera watched as her commander tightened his grip around his sword. She glanced around and quickly became aware of why he’s become so tense. There were only five of them in total. On the lower levels, a black armoured soldier and a red clothed swordsman stood ready to attack. On the upper levels, a blond haired archer covered the swordsman while a young female priestess stood over the soldier.

“ You. Pegasus rider. What’s your name?” Maurice asked.

“ Me?”

“ Indeed.”

“ Sera, sir.”

“ Sera.” Maurice’s eyes fell on the mage up top. “ Deal with him.”

“ M-Me?” Sera’s eyes widened in surprise at the sudden order.

“ The Pegasus Knights are trained in anti-magic combat, yes?”

“ W-Well, Yes. But…”

“ No buts. I’m giving you an order.” Maurice said sharply. “ You cut the head of this den of snakes. We’ll deal with everything down here.”

“ I…” Sera stopped herself and nodded. She gripped her lance tightly and gave her commander a determined look. “ Yes sir.”

“ What I wanted to here. Everyone else. Cover her. We’re dealing with these bandits. For the glory of Begnion!” There was a resounding shout from the others. Maurice nodded at her, signalling for her to go on the attack. She signalled for her mount to take off. The archer took aim as she shot forwards at the Dark Mage but he was interrupted by own of the mountless cavaliers throwing their spear at him, allowing her to head forth unimpeded. The Dark Mage leapt backwards into the guard tower proper. With no room for it, Sera signalled for Tana to keep flying before leaping off it to meet the mage in combat.

“ So.” The mage began. “ You doing this for the glory and honour of your country, eh?”

“ There’s that, I guess. But, more importantly, I won’t let you harm the people of Palmeni.”

“ More than you Begnion dogs do? Please.” The mage shook his head. “ Don’t be so full of yourselves.”

“ I’ll admit. General Dane hates the people of Daein. His treatment of them is vile and unfair. But I try to help them whenever I can. And a bandit raid is the last thing the good people of Palmeni need. So, for their sake, I shall defeat you here.” Sera pointed her lance at the mage. His smile fell, his gazing going from cold and spiteful, betraying his mocking smirk, to analytical. As if trying to pick out deception from Sera’s form.

“ Huh. Is that a fact?” The mage chuckled. “ Well, you believe yourself at the very least. If even if you’re telling me a bald faced lie, you believe your doing good for the people of Palmeni. In that case, prove to me your convictions.” Sera’s face hardened as she charged forwards, thrusting her spear at the Mage. The Mage deftly dodged and launched a plume of blue flames at her from his right gloved hand, his left clutched around the spine of an open tome. Remembering her training, Sera dug in her heels, focused on the mages current position and swiped horizontally, splitting the flames around her. “ Heh. Naturally. Fascinating move.”

“ I was trained to fight mages. It’s what the Pegasus Knights of Begnion specialise in.” Sera spat before rushing forwards. She faked a thrust, waiting for the mage to move again before swinging her weapon in his direction. The mage blocked the weapon with his tome, getting pushed back, growling in pain as the wood of the lance’s pole struck his fingers. The mage switched tomes, dropping his current one while simultaneously pulling a second from his satchel. He swiped his hand as he opened it, sending a gust of wind at Sera, pushing her back. Her breath was pushed from her as her back his the rail of the Lookout tower. Getting back in stance, she glared at the mage. However, a pained shout distracted her. She turned, looking down at the courtyard below. The bandit archer had struck Maurice in his good arm with an arrow. Around him, the other five soldiers had been whittled down to just two and they seemed to be tiring. The cleric kept her staff targeted on the black armour solider, allowing him to keep fighting without end. On the other side, the red clothed myrmidon was able to dodge a continuous assault with ease, getting covering fire from archer above him. In the distance, Sera noticed a group approaching quickly. _Reinforcements?_ Sera thought. Her heart sank as she saw the banner they were adorned with. It wasn’t the Begnion flag. Sera looked confused, noticing the flag of Daein. “But why would bandits-”

“ Hey Pega Pony Princess. Think fast?” Sera spun on her heels as the mage taunted her. She didn’t even feel his tome connecting with her head.


	9. Prisoners of the Liberators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera and her commander, Maurice, are brought before the leaders of the newly formed Liberation Army to hear what's going to happen to them and their allies.

Sera woke slowly. She barely remembered why she had been passed out on the stone of a building. Her head pounded. With blurry vision, she looked around. She could make out a few things. A bed. A set of drawers. All standard fair for the barracks in Pameni. Did she pass out after drinking too much? She couldn’t say truthfully it hadn’t happened before. It was then she noticed the door to the room closed. _Perhaps Ray closed it for her so the others wouldn’t see me like this,_ Sera thought. She stood up before immediately falling back to a sitting position after a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She placed a hand to her head and waited a minute for the feeling to subside. Then, she stood again, prepared this time. She managed to stagger over to a wall to keep herself upright. “What happened last night?” She groaned. She dragged herself over to the bed and sat down. She thought back to what she could last remember. She had done her normal routine. She scouted around the town, giving whatever aid she could under the table so Dane and his men wouldn’t find out. Then she went back and spoke to Ray. There was talk about bandits around that day and… Sera stopped. She was tasked with fighting them. And the Begnion forces had failed. She got knocked out cold but then where was she now.

Feeling more stable, she got up and headed for the door of the room. Looking around, she noticed this wasn’t her room now. It was too tidy. She went for the door handle and sighed. Locked. Of course it was locked. Why wouldn’t it be? She paced around the room. Why did the bandits keep her alive? Where was she? Was Ray alright? Her pegasus? Her commander? She growled, giving the door a hefty kick before sitting back down on her bed. She took the hefty steel plating of her armour off, leaving herself in the leather armour she wore under it. If she managed to get out, she could move faster and quieter in it.

“ You're awake in there, I take it?” A voice called in from the outside. She didn’t recognise it. It sounded tired, almost lazy and unmistakably male. “ You hit the door pretty hard. I heard it from all the way at the other end of the hall.”

“ Where am I, bandit?” Sera asked, spite unhidden in her voice.

“ Palmeni. This was the guard barracks or something I think the towns folk said? Either way, we threw you all in here until the commanders decide what to do with you.”

“ Us all?”

“ Yeah. You’re commander from that lookout post I was at surrendered. His only condition is that we spared his men. Ren agreed after dealing with his attacker and Tauroneo arrived with reinforcements, so we dragged you all back and locked you away. Helped that most of you were already asleep at the time.” The guardsman sighed. “ You guys were still pretty heavy though. And those horses put up one hell of a fight. Still bruised from were one kicked me.”

“ Commander Maurice surrender for our sake?”

“ That’s right. Anywho, we’re back at Palmeni now.”

“ What happened to General Dane?”

“ Dunno. If he was the main man in charge here, pretty sure Micaiah and Tauroneo took him out while we were at the Easter Lookout place you all set up. Got to hand it to Ren and that bastard Izuka. They know they’re strategy.”

“ So what? You bandits decided to take over such a holy place in Daein for a hideout?” Sera spat.

“ Huh? I think you misunderstand who we are, lady. We’re the… what was it Laura said? The Daein Liberation Army or something?”

“ Daein Liberation Army?”

“ Yeah. We work for the prince of Daein.”

“ Prince of Daein? The rumours were true?”

“ Seems that way. Micaiah trust him, so that’s good enough for me.” The guardsman yawned.

“ How long was I out? That mage did a number on me.”

“ Ah, so that was you. I see.” The guardsman chuckled. “ Don’t worry. It’s the same day. ‘Bout four or so hours later? Suns setting, so we decided to stay here for a bit before getting back on the road tomorrow. The townsfolk are pretty welcoming, but I volunteered to stand guard. It’s what I’m best at.”

“ How… strangely earnest of you.”

“ Heh. I’m just bad with crowds. Anyway, I need to go tell the commanders you woke up. Ren wanted to talk to you. Seems you impressed him. Let’s see. It was you and that commander guy.”

“ One last thing. There was a long, black haired pegasus knight who fell asleep outside the compound. Is she alright?”

“ You talking about the one with bubbly personality?” Sera perked up.

“ Yeah. That’s her.”

“ Ha. She woke up, sleepily asked what happened. After I told her that her unit lost, she sleepily said ‘OK’ and then went straight back to sleep, still on the stone floor.” Sera couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“ Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like Ray.” She smiled and leant back. At least her best friend was OK. That was a relief. She heard the guardsman’s armour rattle as he walked off. Sera lay down on her new bed. Almost immediately, a wave of exhaustion hit her. She still wasn’t fully recovered from her battle with the dark mage. As she drifted off again, she thought about what the guardsman had said. _Daein Liberation Army._ She thought. _If anyone deserves it, I suppose it’s them._

*****************

Sera was woken up an hour later by the guardsman, the blond haired guy in the black armour from the lookout post, and brought to what Sera recognised as the mess hall, now repurposed into a meeting chamber for the Liberation Army. She met her commander in the halls as he was being escorted by an older looking man with a hatchet attached to his waist. He looked at her in surprise. “ What are you doing here?”

“ They said they’re commander wanted to see me as well. Maybe they thought I was your second in command?”

“ What a pain.” Maurice growled. “ This is my fault. I never should have ordered you to attack the enemy commander solo.”

“ It was a tough situation, commander. I don’t blame you. I doubt anyone else does either.”

“ But I should have seen that ambush coming.” Maurice grit his teeth, his eyes filled with anger. Not at the enemy or his own men, but at himself. “ If I did, we could have succeeded and supported the main unit. Palmeni wouldn’t have fallen.”

“ Commander…” Sera frowned. She tried to think what she could tell him. The enemies strategy had been perfect to handle an army like Dane’s. Even though the army was large, they had clearly intentionally split it into groups. The scout team that was meant to take care of the bandit threat. The two guard posts, which both stopped reinforcements and attracted more of them from the main force. Finally, Dane in Palmeni temple and his guards. The Begnion army went into the fight assuming it was just another bandit group, not an army, complete with formations and strategists. In the end, it was Dane who gave the orders, not Maurice. It wasn’t his fault and, as Maurice had said at the time, retreat wasn’t an option.

Dane was a pompous man. Like his idol, the former Duke Tanas, he was a fat man who prided himself as a bishop just because he knew a few light spells. He had ambitions far above his station, always ranting and raving about he was going to be a Duke of Begnion, alongside the likes of Lekain or Sephiran. As a result, he treated everyone as if they were beneath him. No soldier could talk back about orders he gave no matter how moronic they may be, or that man would be punished. Likely with execution. It was no surprise that Maurice couldn’t retreat from the enemy. Dane would see that as going against orders and not just the commander, but the entire unit would have been put to death. In a way, it was a mercy that he was killed. But his mere existence forced Maurice between a rock and a hard place.

“ I highly doubted it would have mattered in the end.” The older man said. “ Our liberation of Palmeni was masterminded behind Ren and Izuka. While Izuka may be insufferable, Ren seems to know how to get him to listen and both of them seem to know a thing or two about strategy.”

“ You Daeinites are still as cunning as you were under the Mad King, I see.” Maurice mused.

“ Maybe if that were true, the big bad Mad King wouldn’t have been defeated by a common merc.” The soldier yawned. “ Food for thought.”

They arrived in front of the simple wooden doors and stopped as the soldier knocked on it, waiting for the call to enter. After permission was granted, the four entered. One of the long tables the Begnion forces used to gather on during lunch and dinner was now being used by five people as what looked to be a strategy table. A tall man in bulky white and red clothes, an older man with a shrewd looking face, a woman with silver hair, a nervous looking man with dark blue hair and the dark mage who Sera had fought at the lookout tower. The two men who brought them in left them in the middle of the room before retreating to guard the door, stopping their prisoners from escaping. “So then. Welcome.” The dark mage said cordially.

“ Why are we even doing this?” The shrewd man grumbled, sounding fed up with the entire situation.

“ Please be cordial, Lord Izuka.” The silver haired woman told him. “ They surrendered over to us. The least we can do talk to them. Maybe we can convince them to go home peacefully.”  
“ Pah. This is farcical.”

“ And yet you agreed to it.”

“ I was outvoted.”

“ Can we get back on topic?” The large man said, voice raised to get the two’s attention. The shrewd man, Izuka, looked away. The woman cough nervously. “ Now then. You have been called here for us to gather information from you. As prisoners, I’m sure you don’t need us to tell you that you have no right to remain silent any longer.”

“ Yes. We understand.” Maurice stated.

“ Very good. I am General Tauroneo. These are my associates. Lady Micaiah, Lord Izuka, Lord Laurence and his majesty Prince Pelleas.”

“ Are you the Silver Haired Maiden?” Sera asked, looking at Micaiah. 

“ Yes. I am.”

“ Then-”

“ Sera. Now isn’t the time.” Maurice warned her. Sera fell silent. “ I apologize about my subordinate.”

“ Nothing to apologize for.” Michaiah told him.

“ Names.” Ren said. Sera looked over at them. All five of the people of what Sera assumed were the leaders of the Liberation army had a completely different demeanor. Michaiah was kind and patient. Izuka was arrogant, hunched over and barely giving her ad her commander the time of day. Tauroneo seemed very by the books and orderly, his back straight contrasting Izuka. The supposed Prince stayed so silent that it was easy to forget he was even there, like he had no presence. Finally, there was Ren who watched them closely and carefully, watching to see how they reacted to the situation.

“ I am Maurice Taylor, commander of the 4th cavalry battalion of General Dane’s sect of the Begnion Occupation Army. This is my subordinate, Sera.”

“ Rank and file soldier, ey?”

“ She is. Talented, but nothing more than that.”

“ Interesting.” Ren looked over at Tauroneo. “ I’m done. Continue.”

“ Very well.” Tauroneo nodded. He glared down at the two Begnion prisoners. “ Are demands are as such. You will leave Palmeni and head for Nevassa. There you will tell the commanders of the Occupation army that the Daein Liberation army demands Begnion’s immediate departure.”

“ You expect the Ebony Talon to listen?” Maurice asked. An eyebrow raised.

“ Not really.” Ren said lazily. “ Hell, I doubt he’ll even take it seriously until after we take Marado.”

“ Ren!” Micaiah hissed.

“ By the time they even reach Nevassa, Marado will be ours. By the time they reach Marado, we’ll be long gone. I don’t think it matters.” Ren shrugged.

“ What makes you think we’ll agree to those terms?”

“ Good question. I have a better one.” Ren leant forwards. “ What’s your thoughts on the occupation army?”

“ Our thoughts? Well-”

“ Sorry, commander, but I wasn’t talking to you.” Ren stared straight at Sera smiling. “ I’m talking to her.”

“ M-Me?”

“ Yeah. See, I know you’re side activities from the townsfolk. Got me interested. That’s all.” Sera grit her teeth.

“ How do you-”

“ It’s called talking to people. It’s a very good information gathering method.”

“ You cocky son of a...” Sera growled.

“ Do you deny?”

“ ...No.”

“ What is he talking about?” Maurice asked.

“ I… sort of helped the townsfolk. Gave them extra supplies and stuff…” Sera answered quietly, looking at her feet.

“ What?”

“ I mean… it’s not like I stole the stuff I gave them. It’s more like we stole it from them in the first place, so I was just giving it back.” Sera bit her lip. “ We shouldn’t have taken it so I was just doing them a favour.”

“ You remember why we’re here, correct?”

“ On whose orders are we doing this, Commander? The Apostles? Or is the Senators who are behind this? Cause Captain Tanith was my trainer and she serves as one of Empress Sanaki’s guards. She was always saying how Sanaki is one of the kindest people on Tellius. You really think she ordered the Occupational Army to treat the people of Daein like we did?” Maurice was silent. “ I just… can’t believe that myself. The people of Daein don’t deserve this. I don’t care if you report this to Jarod if we make it back to Nevassa. I did what I think was best”

“ I’m sorry for interrupting but did you say that the Apostle has no idea of what’s happening in Daein?” Micaiah asked.

“ Sorry, but I don’t know. It’s just speculation. However, I met Empress Sanaki briefly when I graduated from training. She held this air of kindness and purity. I can’t believe someone like that could ever order the things I’ve seen here.”

“ She had a point.” Maurice admitted. “ I’ve been in the Begnion army for a long while now. I saw what the previous Apostle was like before her assassination and I’ve seen what Sanaki is like as well. Something like this was never anything she can stomach. The Senators were always the ones meeting in the dark and arranging acts like slavery of sub-humans or… well, acts like this on dissenting forces. It wouldn’t surprise me in the least if this was their doing.”

“ Commander…”

“ This is just me speaking out loud, of course. Speculation. Though, perhaps I am guilty of turning a blind eye out for too long.” Maurice lowered his head. “ If your judgement is still to spare my men and return us to the rest of the Begnion forces, I appreciate your mercy.”

“ Hmm…”

“ Ren?” Micaiah looked over at the Dark Mage. His eyes were closed and he was drumming his fingers rapidly on the table, deep in thought.

“ May I request an addendum, Your Majesty?” Ren finally said after a few moments. The two Begnion prisoners tensed up.

“ What are you up to this time?” Izuka asked, spitefully.

“ So, they say Apostle Sanaki doesn’t know about the actions her people in Daein, eh? Hmm. Say, Commander. How long do you think it will take for you to return to Sienne?”

“ Sienne? Um… From here?”

“ Yeah. From here.”

“ Two months, including resting time. As long as we move daily. If I may ask-”

“ Yes, yes. I’m getting to that.” Ren smiled. “ Izuka. Micaiah. Say we send a letter to Empress Sanaki, telling her about all the atrocities caused by Jarod here in Daein, what do you think would happen?”

“ Ha. If the Senators are behind this, no way would they let such a letter get to her.” Izuka sneered.

“ But if it did, it’s possible the Empress would investigate the accusations. If that happens, it’s possible she may shut the entire Occupation Army down. Especially if she learns about Prince Pelleas.” Micaiah stated.

“ Or, at the very least, set up a sort of commission to over see Daein’s Occupation herself.” Tauroneo mused. “ Perhaps someone like Prime Minister Sephiran or General Zelgius would over see it.”

“ Best case scenario, she frees us without us having to do much.” Ren hummed. “ How’s about this? We send them back to Sienne with a letter for Sanaki, have miss Rank and File hand the letter to that Tanith woman or someone else close to Sanaki so we know she gets the letter and hope she believes it enough to send someone to check it out.”

“ You would rely on Begnion to fight Begnion?” Izuka asked in a mocking tone. Ren shook his head.

“ No. For this idea to work, we’d still need to keep fighting as normal. Can’t have the people thinking another puppet ruler for Begnion is replacing Jarod, after all. But, if we get their boss on our side, we can finish this fight far quicker and have a much easier time trying to create peace treaties with them.”

“ You’re thinking that far ahead?” Micaiah asked.

“ I was taught a lot of things from my teacher. He was one of King Pharos’s top advisors after all. Dark Magic and Strategy are good for war times, but there are times where peace is more valuable than conquest. Teach was sad Ashnard never took that lesson to heart.”

“ I think it’s a stupid idea.” Izuka huffed.

“ Risky, not stupid.” Micaiah corrected him. “ But I’m with Ren. I think that works. Lord Tauroneo. It seems you’re our final vote again.”

“ I can sense this being a common occurrence.” Tauroneo laughed then he nodded. “ I agree with Sir Ren. Apologies, Sir Izuka, but his plan isn’t without his merits.” The mage growled.

“ Fine. Do as you please. But if this backfires, don’t come crying to me for a solution. Hmph.”

“ Then we are in agreement.” Tauroneo announced. He looked back to the momentarily forgotten prisoners. “ I suppose a change in sentence is order. In place of returning to Nevassa, you shall be sent to Sienne as messengers for Empress Sanaki and inform her of what is taking place within the borders of Daein.”

“ I’ll write up a letter. It’ll be done by tonight.” Ren said. He looked over to the Prince, sitting behind his advisors, looking almost to scared to interfere with the proceedings. “Prince Pelleas. May I drop by your room this evening to have you sign it?”

“ Ah. Um. Of course, Sir… um, Ren. Do what you wish.” Pelleas told him, tripping over his own words. Sera narrowed her eyes slightly. She wondered why people as crafty and wise as Micaiah and Ren followed such a man. Was he really the people of Daein’s best hope?

“ With that, this is over. We shall release you before you leave tomorrow morning. Until then, Aran and Nolan will escort you back to your cells.” The general nodded to the two guards at the back of the room. Following her commander’s lead, Sera rose and left the five to their own devices. 

******************

Sera received a knock at her cell door that evening. She looked up as Ren entered, a tray of food with him. It was nothing more than bread and butter, but food was food Sera supposed. “ Mind if I ask you something?” Ren said, putting the tray down. 

“ Depends on what it is.”

“ Do you care about you’re country?”

“ Hmm?”

“ Allow me to rephrase that. Are you a just person or just loyal to the Empress? Cause you can’t like the Senators other wise you wouldn’t help the people of Daein, right?”

“ Why do you ask?”

“ I’m curious. I know a guy back in Nevassa. Tristan’s his name. He helps out as well. It’s not out of love for his country. He just does what he thinks is right. And yet, you’re commander clearly knew what he was doing was wrong yet didn’t act on fear of retaliation. You did was right but you say you did it because the Empress couldn’t have known. And yet I can’t accept that’s the whole truth.”

“ Why are you so interested?”

“ Cause you’re strong. Talented. I just think it’s wasted on our enemy.” Ren turned to leave. “ Cause if you are just interested in doing the right thing, I don’t think Begnion is the best place for you to be.” He closed the door behind him without waiting for Sera to respond. She watched the door for a minute, as if waiting for him to come back for her answer. Then she sighed, lying down on her bed. _The best place for me to be_ , Sera thought. Perhaps she should start thinking on where that would be. If Begnion was really worth being loyal too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I've been spelling Marado wrong all story. Really thought it was spelt with an I. Oh well. Edited it now.


	10. To Marado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gaining more personnel and supplies from Palmeni, the Daein Liberation Army resume their march towards their actual goal.

Ren nodded to the door guards before he pushed his way into Prince Pelleas’ room. “ You’re majesty. You in here.” Ren called. 

“ Y-Yes. Over here.” Ren looked over to where his voice was coming from. Sitting at a desk in the corner of the room sat Prince Pelleas. For a rare moment, the Prince was alone. Izuka wasn’t leering over his shoulder nor was his mother standing at his side, whispering in his ear about how worthless all this was. It was just the Prince.

“ I brought that letter I mentioned in the meeting.”

“ Thank you.” Ren placed it in front of him and watched as Pelleas quickly signed it, not even looking at the words on the page before handing it back. Ren frowned. “ Is there… an issue?”

“ Don’t you want to read it? Could be handing over all power to me for all you know.”

“ Izuka told me not to worry about things like paper work.”

“ Izuka told you that?”

“ Yes. He knows best, so I trust him to make the difficult decisions."

“ You are our grand commander though, right?”

“ I’d likely mess everything up. It’s better if Izuka does everything. Oh, and Lady Micaiah, Lord Tauroneo and you of course. You’ve done very well.”

“ Thanks for the praise. That being said, I don’t mean to sound rude, but don’t you want to get involved? Try to help or something?”

“ But I…”

“ You won’t get anywhere second guessing yourself like that.” Ren gave the Prince a smile. “ I can tell, y’know. That you and I are the same in certain ways.”

“ Hmm. Of course. You and Micaiah both have that same air about you. You’re a Spirit Charmer, are you not?”

“ Teacher helped me with it, but yes. It’s why my magic is as powerful as it is.” Ren took off the glove on his right hand. On the palm of his hand was a black marking ornate in design. Pelleas moved his long fringe to one side, showing a similar looking mark on his forehead. “ Three Spirit Charmers. One Army.”

“ I understand why you hide it though. The legend of the Branded is often mistaken with Spirit Charmers. It’s unfortunate, but it’s why I decided to keep my fringe so long.”

“ Yeah, I get that. Still, that begs the question. If you’re a strong mage, why don’t you do more? I mean, I’m sure you’ve studied enough books if you were capable of making a successful pact with a spirit. I can get why Izuka wouldn’t want our last hope of a ruler for Daein fighting. For once I’ll give him some credit. But, shouldn’t you be a part of the proceedings at the very least. Y’know. Speak up for what you think right or against what you think is wrong. You are our king, after all. Yo should practise leading now.”

“ I… May I confide something to you, Sir Ren?”

“ No need to speak so formal. You’re our king, after all. Just Ren.”

“ Hmm. Right. Ren. May I…”

“ Sure. If it’ll help.”

“ I’m… terrified I may make a mistake. I didn’t even know I was the lost Prince of Daein until less than a year ago. I was just some orphan who learned everything from lost books and through school windows. I’m not sure what the Spirit I made a pact with saw in me. All the magic I knew was weak. I was just trying to defend myself. But then Izuka came along with my mother. I’ve trusted him ever since and let him do anything. I feel if I intervene, I’ll ruin everything everyone’s been fighting so hard to accomplish.”

“ You’re scared.”

“ I… Yes. More than anything. I don’t know if I’m ready to be a leader much less a king.”

“ Hmm. Well, I think I get that. Three months ago, I was just some guy who fought a few bandits. Now, because of the plan I helped mastermind to retake Palmeni, I think a lot of people are looking to me to help Daein get back to it’s proper place. It’s… not something I was expecting to happen. I acted on a whim.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck. “ Still, I think acting is better than staying quiet. Besides, it’s not like you’re alone in this. Izuka maybe a shrewd ass, but he has a good mind for strategy. I’m not surprised you have so much faith in him. There’s also Micaiah, General Tauroneo, the others fighting for you. Everyone’s trying. So, even if you do make a mistake, I don’t think it’ll be the end of the world. As long as people see you trying, I think they’ll respect that.”

“ You… really think so?”

“ I do.” Ren smiled. “ And, if you want to do more than just planning and paper work, I can help you with your magic if you’d like. I’ll help you as much as I can, your Majesty. We all will.”

“ Thank you, Ren. I’ll… think about what you’ve said.” For the first time since Ren had met him, Ren saw Pelleas smile genuinely. It was peaceful, still not entirely confidant but not as shaken as he was used to seeing him. Ren folded the page in his hand.

“ Anyway, I need to go. Tauroneo wanted to talk about war plans for the Marado when we get there. Still more Begnion troops we need to fight off, after all.”

“ Of course. Give the General my regards.”

“ Of course, your majesty.” Ren bowed his head slightly before leaving the room. As he walked down the corridor, he smiled. Perhaps the Prince wasn’t as much of a lost hope as Ren once thought.

(Ren and Pelleas have achieved Support Rank C)

****************

The Daein army rose early in the morning. Sleeping in an actual bed for the first time in weeks had been a refreshing experience, but now it was time to get on the road once again before the Begnion forces noticed something was amiss in Palmeni. Marado was still a week away and they had plans to make before they reached the village.

As the soldiers got ready, packing up new supplies into carts the villagers had leant them and accepting new fighters into their ranks, Ren and Tauroneo released the Begnion prisoners and escorted them under armed guard to the stables they had locked up the armies horses and pegasi. Ren’s eyes fell onto the Begnion Pegasus rider as they walked. She seemed troubled. Ren wondered if she had thought about what he had said the night before.

The two Daein commanders met with Maurice as the rest of his unit were getting prepared to leave Daein altogether. “ Here’s the Empress’ mail. For her eyes only.” Ren said, handing the letter off. Maurice looked it over. His eyes stopped on a strange seal, pulsing blue with magic.

“ What is this?”

“ Lord Ren sealed it with a powerful spell.” Tauroneo told him.

“ I hear the bloodline of the Apostles have a strong connection to the goddess. Gives them powerful magic, prophetic, the works. So, as a safety precaution, I locked the letter in it’s envelope. Only a powerful mage can break the seal. It should stop any pesky senator reading our note.” Ren explained.

“ I see. An interesting ploy.”

“ We’re trusting you here, Commander. I hope our mercy was well placed.”

“ I’m a man of honour. I’ll pay my debt to you.” Maurice reassured Ren. “ We’ll get your letter to the Empress. What happens following that is out of my hands.”

“ That’s the risk we’re working with.” Tauroneo admitted. “ Which is why we’ll work on plan A whilst you deliver Plan B.”

“ A reasonable strategy. I suppose there’s no reason to trust us completely, after all.”

“ Begnion is the enemy.” Ren shrugged. “ But, even with the extra forces from here, we need more resources. Can’t afford to turn away any help at this point. Even if we don’t like it.”

“ General Tauroneo.” The three looked over as one of the Daein soldiers approached them. “ The Begnion Prisoners are ready to move.”

“ Thank you. Return to your duties.” With a nod, the man went away. “ It’s time. Maurice, gather your men and make your move. I’ll have a small unit escort you as far as the southern lookout tower. After that, you’re on your own.”

“ I won’t go back on my word, General. I’ll return to Sienne and deliver your letter. After that, my obligations to you will be complete. Don’t expect me to go out of my way to help you after that.”

“ We don’t expect it.” Tauroneo told the man. “ You may return to your men now. Goodbye, commander.”

“ And you, General. Ren.” The two watched the enemy commander walk back to his troops, likely to reclaim his own horse and prepare for the long journey home. 

“ Do you believe he’ll do it?” Tauroneo asked.

“ I think he will. But it doesn’t matter.” Ren reassured him. “ This is just a back up plan, remember. If he does or not, it won’t matter in the end.”

The two saw Maurice’s squad off before returning to the rest of the main force. “That it then.” Nolan asked as they returned. Tauroneo nodded before heading back inside the building the Daein Liberation army as a makeshift base. With a stretch, Ren leant his back against the outside wall.

“ Now, it’s on to Marado.”

“ Do you truly believe this Fiona will side with us? Marado is also under Begnion occupation.” Nolan asked.

“ Maybe. Tauroneo certainly seems to think so. She is family to him.”

“ Hmm. I hope that hasn’t blinded him to certain possibilities.”

“ You think she’s a traitor?”

“ It’s possible.” Ren hummed. “ Though, it’s also possible she’s simply acting in her regions best interest. After all, though Marado’s fighting force is powerful, Begnion is more than a simple home guard. However, the Marado region also holds a good number of labour camps near it. Old soldiers and the like, y’know? According to Izuka, Marado itself is inconsequential. Those camps, full of the Mad King’s surviving forces? That’s the true goal.”

“ Izuka truly is crafty.”

“ Worryingly so.” Ren tapped his foot on the ground. “ I wonder if he’s got a hidden agenda behind all of this. A man like that. Why would he set all of this in motion?” Ren was knocked out of his thoughts by the sounds of feathery wings closing in on them. 

“ Begnion Pegasus Knight!” He heard a soldier cry out. Ren pushed himself off the wall. He raised an arm, holding back a few soldiers who already had a bow trained on the flier. Ren watched as the rider landed and dismounted.

“ Well now. This is a surprise.” Ren snarked. “ You forget something, Sera?” The red haired pegasus rider looked over at the Dark Mage.

“ I have a request.”

“ A request?” Ren looked at the girl with fascination. Her eyes fell to the ground. “ Go on.”

“ Well I… erm… Well, I mean, it’s my country who’s made a mess of everything and all and the commander can’t be here to put it right but I know he feels responsible a bit so I just kinda figured-”

“ You want to join us, right?”

“ Uh. W-Well I... “ Sera sighed. “ What Begnion is doing here isn’t right. I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it. I just… can’t leave after all of this knowing that. It’s not right. I know the Daein army isn’t the place for a Begnion soldier but… Yeah. If you’ll have me.” 

“ Heh. We leave in an hour if you want to change your mind.”

“ Won’t happen.”

“ Then we leave in an hour, so get ready.” Ren began heading in. “ I’ll tell Mic and the others. Until then, try not to get killed. Begnion soldiers are the enemy, after all. May want to switch your armour. Both you and your flying horse.”

“ Her name is Tana.”

“ Still a flying horse, isn’t she?” Ren snickered. Sera pouted but said nothing. “ You should be able to get some equipment for you from Aimee and Muston. They’ve been handling the armies stock in return for ownership of anything that catches their fancy and that we don’t need that they can sell out of Daein after this ordeal is over.” Ren tossed Sera one of his tomes. “ Show them that, tell them I sent you and for what for and also ask them to store that one away for me. You should be fine.” Sera remained silent. “ Anything else before I head in?”

“ Why are you letting me join so easily?”

“ When I joined, Micaiah told me that we can’t turn away any form of help. That was actually why she let me join in the first place.” Ren chuckled. “Still, that fact remains. Though, fair warning, I doubt anyone is going to be willing to trust you. For obvious reasons.”

“ I get that. But I want to do this. It’s what’s right.” Ren smirked before heading in. _Seems like my instincts were right on the mark this time around._

*****************

The march to Marado was a long one, with the first day of the journey designed to be the longest. The furthest they could get from Palmeni, the better in Izuka’s eyes. Get as far away as they could before Begnion noticed something was up. Hopefully by then, they’d have taken Marado. As such, not many people cared about how a former Begnion soldier was now fighting with them. The new recruits from Palmeni new Sera had a kind heart and so didn’t mind. Other simply never noticed. Those who did were too bust trying to keep up with the rest of the liberation army to care. They were bigger now but not too much bigger that they couldn’t be confused for a merchant caravan or a troupe of performers, if a rather large one. From the thirty men Izuka and Taouroneo had gathered at the Desert of Death, Michaiah’s Dawn Brigade and the two dozen men and women who had joined them at Palmeni, they were now a sizeable force but large enough to take any battalion of Begnion’s army on in a full frontal assault and expect to win. They still needed some tricks to pull off a win in Marado like they had in Palmeni. That was were Ren came in.

After his and Izuka’s strategy had proven successful, Tauroneo had approached him to join the armies commanders, at the time consisting of himself, Izuka and Micaiah, the latter because of her prominent name and her position as leader of the Dawn Brigade. Knowing the state the army was in, Ren accepted. It was his role to act alongside Izuka as a strategist. Though while Izuka stayed in the base due to his age, Ren was the person who acted in the field to make sure the strategy was successful and, if needed, to change it quickly as the situation evolved. The good news was that this meant he was allowed to ride in the convoy instead of walking. The bad news was that it meant dealing with Izuka regularly.

It close to sundown when the Liberation Army was finally given the go ahead to set up camp. Ren groaned as he stretched upon stepping out onto the grasslands of Daein. He watched as other soldiers started pitching tents for the night or set out to scout ahead for any possible trouble. He took a seat in the grass. “Ren.” Ren looked up as his name was called.

“ Hmm? Oh, Zihark. Hey.”

“ You were the one who authorised the Begnion Pegasus Knight to travel with us, right?”

“ Is there a problem with that?”

“ Not from me. But I caught wind of a few of the other soldiers complaining. They think she may be a spy.”

“ She’s not.”

“ How do you know that?”

“ Cause, if that was her agenda, she wouldn’t have helped the townsfolk of Palemi when she had no obligation to.” Ren held back a yawn. “ She’s willing to help. I don’t see a problem with it.”

“ Not worried it’ll incite a rebellion then.”

“ Heh. As if. If people have a problem, they can come see me, Tauroneo or just get over it. We can’t exactly turn away any willing volunteers at this stage. Besides, we already have a sub human on side. Why not have a member of the enemy, am I right?”

“ Laguz.” Zihark said through gritted teeth.

“ Right. Right.” Ren waved dismissively. “ Mic isn’t around. No need to call them that, y’know?”

“ It’s common courtesy.”

“ Like beasts know what that is.”

“ They aren’t animals, Ren.” Ren noticed the anger in Zihark’s tone.

“ Well, it’s not like the one we have ever says anything. Might as well just be a bit larger of an animal.”

“ The Laguz are as much people as we are, Ren.”

“ So says you. So says Micaiah. But I have not been given evidence to support that claim. On the contrary, the only one of those beasts I have come in contact with refuses to speak like a human, like you all claim they can, and spends 95% of the time as a wolf. So please, Zihark, tell me again how this oh so noble animals deserve my respect.” Zihark growled.

“ Forget it. It’s obvious you won’t listen so I’m not going to waste my breath on you.” Ren watched as Zihark stormed off. He sighed.

“ These people. I don’t understand what’s wrong with them.”

“ Maybe they’ve seen a side to the sub humans that we haven’t.”

“ Hmm?” Ren looked over as Sera approached him.

“ Or maybe they’re just mad.”

“ Ha. Perhaps.” Ren chuckled. “ So, how can I help you?”

“ I don’t believe you.”

“ Huh?”

“ I don’t believe you let me join just because I asked and your army needs more bodies.” Ren raised an eyebrow. “ You’ve had your eye on me ever since we fought.”

“ You interested me with your speech. That’s all.”

“ Huh?”

“ What was it you said? ‘A bandit raid is the least the good people of Palmeni need’?”

“ Hmph. That’s…”

“ And I meant it when I said I talked to the townsfolk in Palmeni. I went to the local bar with a few others for victory drinks. Forced, but I still went. One of the people working there asked after you. Said you helped them out quite a bit.”

“ Yeah. Well. I just… You’re people didn’t do anything to deserve the treatment we’re giving you. That’s all. I mean, sure. You lost a war. Not to us, we were only helping Crimea at the time, but still. If we held the same view that Dane and some others use to justify their actions three years ago, we’d have never helped Crimea. The apostle is kind. She’d never have sanctioned this.” Sera sighed. “ And I’ve been in this situation before. It’s why I became a knight of Begnion to begin with. To save my family from being treated like dirt just because they were poor. I just… couldn’t stand by and do nothing. That’s all.”

“ Family huh.” Ren frowned slightly. He looked at the sky, burning orange in the setting sun. “ Mine are still living in Nevassa. My mom works as a maid in the castle, forced to serve Jarod. Dad works as part of a trading company. Just sorting goods. No travelling thankfully. My younger Sis gets what education she can get. They’re who I fight for.”

“ Family above all else, right?”

“ Right.” Ren nodded. “ I trust you, you know. I know most of the army won’t. But I do.”

“ I don’t get why.”

“ Everything you just told me, really. I know I can trust you won’t turn on us. You don’t strike me as that kind of person.”

“ Heh. You’re an odd duck, Ren. But thanks. It means a lot.” Sera smiled a small smile. “ Anyway, I volunteered for guard duty so I need to get going.”

“ Good luck. And if anyone gives you trouble, tell me.”

“ I’ll keep that in mind.” Sera gave him a slight wave before running off. Ren laughed lightly before pushing himself up. He had preparations he had to make as well, after all.

  
(Ren and Zihark have reached support rank C)

(Ren and Sera have reached support rank C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pelleas and Ren C rank: I really don't like how Pelleas was used in Radiant Dawn. The man just can't do anything and his only real role is to show how great a leader Micaiah is in contrast and to die towards the end of Part 3 so Micaiah can become Queen of Daein. He really needed a way to show off more of what he can do. Like, have Micaiah serve as someone who could draw him out of his shell and turn him into a competent ruler. Well, we have Ren for that role now and Pelleas is going to be a main character whether he wants to or not gosh darn it.
> 
> Zihark and Ren C rank: This was more of an excuse to explore Daein's racism towards the Laguz than anything else. Zihark, someone who is against such behaviour, seemed like the perfect candidate to be against such things. It also serves as set up for another support conversation I plan on having with Ren by the end of the arc. Wonder if you can guess who that will end up being with.
> 
> Sera and Ren C rank: This one was more of a way to flesh out both of my OCs. I'll be exploring them more in other supports, but as this story is more built on fleshing out other characters, they aren't going to be too much of a focus. So, I put them together just so I can talk about who Ren and Sera, as well as a third OC who may or may not have already been introduced already, are as people instead of just being devices to flesh out others.
> 
> Finally, what would you call the people of Begnion? Serious question. Like, you have Gallians, Crimeans, Phoenicians, Goldoans, Kilvians and I'm using Daeins for the people of Daein. But what would you call the people of Begnion? Begnians? Beginions? Begnions? I dunno. It's a strange name to assign a people too. Eh. I'll think of something.


	11. The Infiltration of Terin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daein Liberation Army arrive in the region of Marado and begin planning it's liberation. As the first step of their plan, Tauroneo decides to head inside the town of Marado in order to recruit his niece to their cause.

After six days of travel, the Daein Liberation Army was able to reach the Marado Region. They set up camp in a former bandit camp after clearing it out, giving them a good place that was both sheltered from the elements and that Begnion either didn’t know about or didn’t care existed. That evening, the armies leaders gathered to decide where to go next. “ From what Jill has discovered, we are just over a mile and a half away from Marado” Tauroneo told them. “Seems these bandits have been pestering travellers just as they leave the safety of the town.”

“ Well, at least the people of Marado won’t have to worry about them anymore.” Micaiah said. “ However, we still need to decide how to get to Terin. It must be blockaded by the Begnion Army.”

" Indeed. And the town of Terin where Fiona rules from is nowhere near as open as Palmeni was. It’s surrounded by craggy mountains on all sides and the only entrances to the town are under heavy guard. If we were to try a frontal assault, I’d say the best bet is to charge through Granel Pass, but it’s risky.”

“ I suggest we use the elevation to our advantage.” Izuka began. “ With the amount of powerful mages and archers at our disposal, we could easily bombard the town from above.”

“ And likely kill innocent people.” Micaiah pointed out, angrily.

“ Inconsequential.”

“ To you maybe, but we are trying to win over the support of the Marado army.” Ren reminded him. “ If we kill their people, it’s likely the people of Mirado will turn on us. We lose their support and it derives us of valuable numbers. We can’t afford that. We means no magical bombardments and no poison.”

“ Hmmph.” Izuka grunted annoyed. “ I wasn’t going to suggest that.”

" Heh. Cause I already shot the idea down on the way here.”

" Silence. What do you suggest then?”

“ I’m… working on a plan.” Ren mumbled.

“ Ha. Of course you don’t know.”

“ Would you two stop?” Micaiah interjected. “ Could we attack from above?”

“ That would be ideal but we have a grand total of two fliers. Jill and Sera. It’s not viable.” Ren told her.

“ How about a pincer attack like we did in Palmeni?”

“ Not possible. The terrain works against us. Granel Pass is a straight shot and the main entry way into Terin, but it’s easy to see us coming. The back entryway is hard to even approach. We’d be approaching up the mountain and they’d have all the advantage.” Tauroneo explained. “ That’s Terin’s greatest strength. It’s designed to be hard to conquer, nestled deep in the mountains. This never was going to be a simple task.”

“ If only we could get in without having to fight.” Pelleas mused. The others turned to look at him, Tauroneo, Izuka and Micaiah looking surprised he actually spoke up. The prince shrunk under their gaze. “ S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to interject.”

“ Without fighting…” Ren murmured. “ Hmm. Actually, that could work.”

“ Ren?” Micaiah asked, confused.

“ What if we sent some people into Terin while disguised as merchants or travelers? If we can contact Fiona and get her on our side, it’ll make things much more simpler.”

“ Hmm. If that’s the case, perhaps we could trap the Begnion army in the pass, our army facing them from the front and our infiltrators ambushing them from the rear.” Izuka suggested. “ We can trap them in, lace the valley with oil and set it-”

“ That would harm our allies!” Micaiah protested.

“ It was just a suggestion.”

“ Then , may I lead this task force?” Tauroneo asked. “ Fiona will listen to me more than anyone else in this army.”

“ Hmm. That’s probably wise.” Ren admitted. “ I’d say two or three people should go with you though. Just in case.”

“ I can have some of the Dawn Brigade assist you.” Micaiah offered.

“ That would be useful. I appreciate it, Micaiah.” Tauroneo nodded.

“ We’ll leave that to you then Mic.”

“ Right.” Micaiah nodded.

“ Um, if I may…” Pelleas said nervously. He stammered as everyone looked his way. “ Well… it’s, um…” He gave Ren a look, his eyes begging for help. However, the Dark Mage simply gave him a slight nod, urging him on. The Prince exhaled. “ Make sure you return from this mission, General Tauroneo. We’ll need you for our mission to be successful. That is all.”

“ Of course, your majesty.” Tauroneo saluted. “ On my honour, I guarantee my safe return and Daein’s victory in Marado. Count on us, you majesty. We’ll see it done.”

*******************

They left early the next morning, dressed like travelers. Tauroneo was joined by Meg and Leonardo as his companions. Tauroneo and Meg were disguised as father and daughter visiting family in Terin with Leonardo acting as their escort, a hunter from Talrego. As such, Leonardo was the only one of the three who was obviously armed, though Tauroneo had hidden a dagger under his cloak just in case they got into trouble. 

The guards barely gave them a second glance after they were forced to pay an entry fee. “ That was surprisingly easy.” Leonardo muttered once they were out of earshot from the guards at the gates.

“ As long as they get paid, it would seem that the Begnion army here will tolerate almost anything.”

“ That’s how they operate in Nevassa as well. Bandits and thieves are free to terrorize the common folk.”

“ That’s disgraceful.” Meg exclaimed.

“ That’s life.” Leonardo retorted. “ It’s what the Dawn Brigade was founded to fight against.”

“ And it is also what we are here to try and fix.” Tauroneo said, his voice serious. 

“ So, what’s the plan, Tauroneo?”

“ It hasn’t changed.”

“ And, erm. What if this Miss Fiona sides with Begnion?” MEg asked, cautiously.

“ She doesn’t.”

“ But she is letting this happen.” Leonardo pointed out. Tauroneo remained silent, instead keeping walking, leaving his compatriots behind. “ General?”

“ Keep watch. I’ll talk to her alone.” Leonardo and Meg watched the man disappear towards Terin’s market. 

“ Gosh. Is he alright?”

“ He understands what it means if this Fiona girl really has turned to the Empire.” Leonardo explained to the Crimeans farmgirl. “ How would you like it if you had to fight your family?”

“ If I had to fight papa…” Meg looked disheartened. “ I don’t think I could stomach it for a moment.”

“ That’s what Tauroneo’s being threatened with right now. It’s up to him and his niece to chose where they stand. I trust the General won’t turn on us. Fiona is another problem.” Leonardo’s eyes lingered on where Tauroneo had walked off. “ I hope for his sake that he can convince her to our cause.”

********************

Tauroneo knocked on the old wooden door of a reasonably sized house that he hadn’t visited in almost half a decade. He had traded letters with his niece ever since his old friend, General Lanvega, had passed away, leaving Fiona to deal with the internal affairs. She followed her father’s steadfast decision to keep Marado out of the Invasion of Daein and, as such, had the largest military force in Daein. Though many of them had been shipped off to the nearby labour camps, Fiona remained as the governor of Marado, even under Begnion rule. Izuka had been hesitant to get involved with Fiona, worrying that, due to Marado’s history of neutrality, they would simply have bent over for Begnion when it invaded. However, after a long and hard series of arguments, Tauroneo had came out on top and convinced Izuka that it was worth it, if only to liberate the armies of Daein from the work prisons in the area.

“ Hello?” Tauroneo was met by a serving girl who couldn’t be any younger than fifteen.

“ Greetings. Is Lady Fiona home?”

“ She is. But who are you?”

“ My name is Zacharias Tauroneo. Fiona is my niece. I came to visit.”

“ Hmm.” The girl looked the man over carefully. Then, she slowly nodded. “I’ll call for her. Come in.” Tauroneo was led by the girl into a sitting room just off from the main hall. The young girl rang a bell as they passed it by. A slight voice could be heard from above. “ She’ll see you in a moment, General.”

" You know who I am?”

“ General Tauroneo, former Rider of Daein. Lady Fiona talks highly of you, sir. There’s a painting of you and Lord Lanvega in her study, so it was quite easy to recognise you. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. My name is Violet.” The teenage girl bowed to him. “ I apologize. Not many staff in service these days, so you’ll have to excuse me. I’ll ask Gretchen to make tea for you and our Lady.”

“ My thanks, Miss Violet.” The girl bowed once more before leavin the room. Tauroneo sighed. So Fiona still thought of him as a good man even after the Mad King’s War. That was good. It had been one of the reasons he had hesitated to return. Tauroneo hadn’t been the only Daein who betrayed his country for Ike and Queen Elincia’s Liberation Army. Nor was he the only Daein trying to make amends for that decision. He was aware of Jill’s regrets for not convincing her Father, Commander Shiharam, from standing down at Talrega. Her friend, Commander Haar, shared similar regrets at not being by his old friends side. Sothe never found Micaiah until after the war. How interesting it would have been had the Silver Haired Maiden would have met Commander Ike. Zihark didn’t seem to regret anything. He lived the life of a mercenary. These things happen. Yet, Tauroneo knew there was a reason he never asked for any pay despite all that. Daein was his home too at the end of the day. He was cut out of thoughts by a voice. Light toned yet firm.

“ Uncle? Is that really you?” Tauroneo rose from his seat and turned to see his niece. He smiled at her. Before he could open his mouth, he was rushed. She slammed into him, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him into a hug. “ It’s been so long. I missed you dearly. After your letters stopped coming, I thought the Begnion army may have...”

“ I apologize for making you worry, dear Fiona.” Tauroneo told her, his voice barely above a whisper. “ I missed you as well.”

*********************

“ Thank ya kindly.” Meg smiled at the stall keeper before running back to her ally. “Leo. Heads up.” Meg tossed the blond haired archer an apple.

“ Thanks.” Leonardo muttered, catching the fruit and taking a bite.

“ Somethin on yer mind?”

“ A few things, really. But mostly just thinking about how much I don’t want to be here.” Leonardo looked at the sky, placing a hand over his hand to block the sun from his vision. “ I think around now Ed and Nolan will be practising.”

“ Miss ‘em?”

“ Not really miss. Hasn’t been long enough for that, after all. Still, I know where I’d rather be.”

“ I get it. I’d rather be with my darlin.”

" You know Zihark doesn’t like you, right?”

“ He’s just playin hard ta get. That’s all.” Leo glanced at Meg. His eyes widened slightly. Meg was never one who stopped smiling. Even when she was fighting, she had a smile on her face. She always claimed she was fighting to make her father proud or to get Zihark’s attention or whatever. Leonardo never really paid attention. And yet, now she looked distant. Down heartened. “ That’s all.” She repeated. _She knows_ , Leonardo thought.

“ Yeah. Right.” He said cautiously. “ Why do you even like Zihark anyway?”

“ Jealous.” Meg asked playfully, smile right back on her face.

“ Of course not. You just follow him around like a love sick puppy. Figured there had to be a reason.”

“ Well, ya know.” Meg scratched behind her ear. “ Pa went to all the trouble a gettin us a suitable husband. And he is real sweet. It would be a shame to reject him after comin all this way, ya know?”

“ Scared of going home empty handed?” Meg just laughed nervously. Then she sighed.

“ Pa’s a war hero back home, ya know? Her and Miss Nephenee fought alongside Ike. I just wanted to prove I was worthy of bein his daughter by comin to fulfil a promise he made.” Leonardo looked down.

“ Yeah. Parents can be real fickle.”

" Huh?”

“ Whatever. I just don’t think you have to owe you’re dad anything. If you can’t do something, don’t get pressured by someone else's expectations. Besides, if you really care that much, I’d bet liberating the country he helped put in chains might prove your as good as he is.”

“ Ya reckon?” Meg looked at the boy with hope filled eyes.

“ That’s just my opinion.” Leonardo affirmed. “ But, yeah. I reckon.” Meg grinned happily.

“ Hee hee. Thanks Leo.”

“ Ha. It’s fine.” Leonardo looked around. “ Now. I wonder what’s taking Tauroneo so long.”

(Meg and Leonardo have achieved support rank C)

**************

Uncle and Niece spent an hour catching up, laughing at Tauroneo’s old stories about him and the other former four riders antics when they were younger and at Fiona’s more recent stories about ridiculous situations her own forces had gotten into over the years. Eventually however, Tauroneo sighed. He had to talk about it eventually, as hard of a topic as it was to talk to with a woman he thought of as family. Even if she wasn’t blood related, he still thought of Fiona as his true niece just as he had thought Lanvega as his brother. Same with Gawain, father of the man Tauroneo respected even if he had doomed Daein to Begnion’s rule. Same with Bryce, who had died still serving his king and country, something Tauroneo could not do once. “Listen. Fiona. I… I’m not just here to catch up.”

“ Hmm?”

“ Truth is, I found this countries last chance for freedom.”

“ Freedom? Wait a minute. Are the rumours about Ashnard’s lost heir true?” Fiona gasped in surprise. Tauroneo nodded.

“ He is alive. And I have been serving him. We’re trying to liberate Daein from Begnion’s control. But, to do that, we need as much help as we can.”

“ And you thought that, as governess of Marado, that I could help you?”

“ I understand it’s a selfish of me to ask this of you, especially after these long years of silence and how adamantly you have been following Lanvega’s creed of neutrality. But we require you’re aid.” Fiona remained quiet. “ You do not have to do this. Even if you remain neutral, there are other means. We already know that many prison camps lie in this region as well.”

“ So. What is his name?”

“ His majesty? Prince Pelleas.”

“ Pelleas.” Fiona spoke slowly, as if savouring the name. She nodded slowly. “ I see. With you by his side, I have little doubt he will be our new king. However…”

“ You do not know if you can fight?”

“ Marado remains neutral. That has been the rule my father lived by ever since he left the Four Riders. Same with me. It’s better for the people of Marado if we do not get involved.” Fiona sighed. “ That is what I’ve always thought. However, Begnion cares little for our creed. Over 80% of our militia and army have both been sent off to work in those damn camps. My power remains in name but… I’m afraid there is little I can do. The Begnion army walks all over my people, Uncle. And I’m powerless to stop it. I’d love to help you, but for the good of my people… I just don’t know. Laverton has made it clear what he’ll do to my people if he even thinks he smells a rebellion. My hands are tied.” Tears started to form in Fiona’s eyes, her lip trembling. “ If only father was here. He’d know what to do. But me? I can’t. I’m just… I feel so helpless, Uncle.”

“ Oh, my dear niece.” Tauroneo brought her into a hug. “ It’s alright. It’s alright.”

“ I’m so scared, Uncle. W-What if I make a mistake? What if my people die because of it? I… What do I do? What can I do?” Tauroneo simply held her, letting her cry herself out and calm down. After a few long minutes, Fiona broke from the hug and rubbed her eyes.

“ Are you alright now?”

“ I… I… Not really. But… I think I’m at least calm.” Fiona admitted. “ So. Does you’re prince have a plan?”

“ He has strategists and those strategists have a plan.” Tauroneo confirmed. “ We are planning on ambushing the Begnion army in a pincer attack in Granel Pass.”

“ But for that to work, you need Marado’s army, right?” Tauroneo nodded. 

“ There are other ways, of course. Don’t feel like you need to get involved.”

“ No. No, that’s fine.” Fiona nodded, a determined glint in her eyes. “ We of Marado did not fight and so Begnion brought the fight to us, whether or not we wanted it. They’ve been left unchecked in my lands for far too long. But I am the ruler of this territory. It’s time I liberate her.”

“ Thank you, Fiona. We… No. I appreciate your assistance.”

(Fiona and Tauroneo have achieved support rank C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a Tauroneo focused chapter, with some Meg and a lot of Fiona on top. 
> 
> Leonardo and Meg C rank: A major part of Meg's character in RD (read: her only character trait) is her love to Zihark. That was never going to be something that stayed, so here's Leo to snap her back to reality. The idea that Meg, being the daughter of one of the heroes who liberated Crimea, has a bit of a fear that she won't live up to her father's legacy. That's the reason she clings too Zihark, being that he is the one her father worked closely with according to his stories. Leonardo knows a thing or too about overbearing parents, but we'll get into that at a later date.
> 
> Tauroneo and Fiona C rank: Tauroneo, Lanvega, Gawain and Bryce. These were the Four Riders of Daein when Ashnard's father was king. I imagine that they were pretty close, seeing as Tauroneo betrayed his country because of Ike was Gawain, more commonly known as Greil's, son. Though Gawain vanished, Lanvega did not. As such, I imagine with how close they were, Tauroneo would likely become Fiona's surrogate Uncle. Fiona has been under heavy pressure ever since Ashnard's war began to keep Marado neutral, even under threat from first the Daein army and then the Begnion Occupational Force. With Tauroneo as her only family left, it would make sense if she was going to show a more vulnerable side in all of this chaos, it would be to him.


	12. The Battle of Granel Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her convictions set, Fiona leads her forces to aid the Liberation Army in their attempts to liberate her lands.

Aran yawned as he kept watch on the path leading into the Liberation Armies new hidden base. Jill and Sera had perched themselves on two of the mountains in the area in order to keep watch on things, so he doubted they’d run into any trouble. For him, that meant more time to slack off, so long as Laura didn’t catch him doing it. The sun had already vanished behind the mountains and torches had been purposely left as minimal so they wouldn’t be detected. Luckily, this was far from the first night shift Aran had taken, so his sight was well tuned to the darkness. As such, his spear was already raised before a small figure clad in a simple brown cloak stepped into view. “ Excuse me. Is this the Daein Liberation Army camp?” The girl asked.

“ And if it were?”

“ I’ve come bearing a message from Sir Tauroneo and Lady Fiona.” Aran lowered his spear.

“ Come with me then.” Aran led the girl through camp towards the Prince’s large tent. He let the two inside. Inside, the leaders of the army we’re already conversing. Ren, his own cloak off and his shirt sleeves rolled up, was arguing with Izuka about what the best strategy to free Marado from Begnion was. At the back, Pelleas watched, his face nervous as he tried to interject every minute or so to try and calm the two down. Nolan had stepped outside to get everyone dinner. Sothe swung on a chair, groaning at the argument. The only person to notice the two enter was the Silver Haired Maiden herself, Micaiah stepping back from the main table to meet Aran. “ Sorry to interrupt.” He told her.

“ Not a problem, Aran. Situation isn’t going anywhere anytime soon anyway.” Micaiah told him with a kind smile. 

“ So that usual, then?”

“ Unfortunately.” Micaiah shook her head, looking like a disappointed parent. She then looked back up, taking note of the visitor. “ Who is this?”

“ A messenger from Terin apparently.”

“ If I may.” The girl stepped forwards, taking her hood down. “ My name is Violet. I am but a simple serving girl for Lady Fiona. My lady tasked me with the safe delivery of this letter.” Violet took a slightly crumpled envelope from her cloak pocket and handed it to Micaiah.

“ Thank you, Violet.”

“ Now, if I may, I was asked to return as soon as I am able.” Violet bowed her head.

“ Of course. Give your mistress our kind regards.”

“ Of course, miss.” Aran lifted the tent door for the young girl as she made her way quickly from the tent. Micaiah left the letter on the table before stepping out with the black armoured guard.

“ Sometimes I feel like screaming.”

“ Ha ha. Problem, Micaiah?”

“ You can hear those two from out here. They’re like petulant children sometimes.” Micaiah seethed. “ Izuka looks like he’s coming up to 50 and Ren should know better at this point than to rile him up. They just don’t agree on anything. When one says they should attack high, the other offers an attack low. Ren’s good with his words, that’s how he even gets concessions out of someone with Izuka’s ego, but the longer I’m forced to listen to them the harder my desire to choke them becomes.”

“ Um. Lady Micaiah?” Pelleas’ nervous voice called to her as he slowly stepped out of the tent. Aran cleared his throat.

“ I’ll, er. I’ll return to my post.” He said, sounding stiff before quickly walking away.

“ I hope I didn’t offend him somehow.”

“ No. I imagine Aran is much like the rest of the army. Not sure how to approach you.”

“ Oh, er. I, erm, I see. Anyway, I feel like I should apologize. Izuka… he can be a little… hard to manage. He doesn’t mean to be rude, it’s just the type of person he is. I hope you can forgive him.”

“ It’s not a problem but…” Micaiah hummed.

“ What?”

” Why do you keep standing up for Izuka?”

“ Ah. That.” Pelleas sighed. “ Yes. Ren asked me something similar. He’s the person who saved me, you see. Reunited me with my long lost mother. I owe him everything.”

“ But, just because you owe him everything-”

“ Does not mean I should excuse his often savage tactics?” Micaiah was startled by the Prince’s forwardness in the topic.

“ Uh. Well, I wouldn’t have put it that way but…” Pelleas snickered lightly.

“ Forgive me. I didn’t mean to cut you off. It’s just I heard something similar from Ren.” Pelleas sighed. “ It s unfortunate Izuka thinks in such a manner. However, I truly do believe his heart is in the right place. At least, I can’t think of any reason he would raise me out of the gutter if he was not.”

“ Izuka is rather hard to understand.” Micaiah admitted.

“ True. I trust him and you all to deal with the war effort in my stead. However... “ Pelleas sighed. “ I can’t help but feel like I should be doing more.”

“ You’re doing enough, your majesty.”

“ How I can be doing enough when I’m not doing anything?” Micaiah looked away, silent. Pelleas sighed. “ I’m sorry.”

“ Don’t be. You’ve nothing to apologize for. However, if you wish to fight like the rest of us, I’m afraid-”

“ Oh no. I’m far too weak for that. I was… Well, Izuka tells me I shouldn’t worry myself with the affairs of the army, but I still wish to help in the strategy meetings. I just… don’t know what to say.”

“ You can always ask. I’m sure anyone will be willing to help. There’s nothing wrong with a king seeming human, you know? It may not have been Ashnard’s way, but your grandfather had the trust of the people because of how down to earth he was.”

“ But Mother is always talking about how I shouldn’t worry about it. Let the ‘common folk’ deal with threats of war. Izuka tells me to let him do everything. Who can I ask?”

“ You can always ask me.” Micaiah pointed out. “ And if not me, there’s always Ren. General Tauroneo. Nolan. Heck, I bet someone like Edward would help if you asked.”

“ Ah. B-But mother says-”

“ Is what you’re mother wants for you really what you want to be, Prince Pelleas?” Pelleas looked at her, stunned.

“ I…”

“ Cause when I look at you, I don’t see someone who’s simply content to let everyone else solve his problems for him while he watches from up on high.” Pelleas’ eyes fell to his feet.

“ What I… truly want…” He muttered. “ I… May I excuse myself? I… I need to… think on certain things, if you do not mind.”

“ Not all, your majesty.” Micaiah smiled. “ Rest well.”

“ I shall. Thank you, Micaiah. I shall see you again in the morning.” With a nod and a wave, Pelleas made his way the short distance to his own tent. Micaiah wondered what was going through his mind. However, she knew he would come out of it alright. Pelleas was stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

" What’s wrong with him?” Nolan asked, returning to the main tent from his walk.

“ He’s just worried. Feels like he’s not doing enough to help.”

“ He’s going to try and help, is he?”

“ I believe so.”

“ Ha. Perhaps the boy is Ashnard’s son after all.”

“ Tee hee. Maybe he is indeed.” Micaiah laughed. Then the two heard something break inside the command tent. “ Perhaps we should go stop those two from tearing each other's throats out.”

“ Agreed.” With a nod, the two members of the Dawn Brigade rushed inside, hoping to be quick enough to stop the two tactitions from fighting.

(Micaiah and Pelleas have reached Support Rank C)

*************************

It was decided that the Daein army would pull a simple frontal assault through Granel Pass towards Terin against the Occupational army. Early the next afternoon, as the Begnion Army were sent a message calling them out to battle, Fiona’s manor received an angry looking visitor. The man forced his way inside. “ Lady Fiona! Where are you?!”

“ I was having lunch, commander.” Fiona told him in an annoyed tone as she peered at him from the top of her stairs. “ What ever is the matter?” Laverton sneered.

“ Some fools calling themselves the Daein Liberation Army are attacking Granel Pass. The Begnion Army is riding out to meet them.”

“ Do you need reinforcements?”

“ Pah. From you? Unneeded. You and your forces are to standby and watch. If any fool bypasses us or tries to breach the Karego mountain pass, you are to kill them on sight. This includes any of the people who decide they want to spit on Begnion’s kindness by joining these rebels. All of them are to be put to the spear. I’m sure you understand what will happen if you do not obey, yes?” Fiona grit her teeth.

“ Of course, Commander Laverton. I’ll make sure the Marado army know which side we stand with.”

“ Good. Make sure you do.” The man spun on his heel and stormed out of the door, slamming it hard as he did. Fiona sighed. 

“ Well, Uncle. You heard him, right?”

“ Indeed I did. What a horrific man.” Tauroneo said from his place, around the corner from the top of the stairs. “ However, you did make a promise to him, yes?”

“ Right. It’s time we make sure everyone is on the same page.”

It took less than an hour to rally her troops in the town centre. From the top of the hill, Fiona watched as Laverton’s Legion marched off towards Granel Pass. She led her horse through her army, meeting the two Begnion commanders assigned to watch her at the fountain. “ People of Marado. The time has come.” She began. “ War has come to Marado yet again. Before, like my father before me, I stated silent as the battles waged. It saved Marado’s blood being shed on foreign soil. However, it would seem the beasts of war will not be stated by that alone.” The Daein soldiers and people who had gathered murmured, wondering where their lady was going with it. “ For three years, Begnion has lived with us. For three years, through they’re _kindness_ , we’ve been allowed to live.” Fiona’s face darkened. “ And for three years, our reward for not standing with our country has been enslavement. Our people suffer in work camps and Begnion abuse their power against us daily. Under pain of death, not of myself but of you all, I stood by. But that’s not something I’m willing to do any longer.” The two Begnion soldiers looked between each other nervously.

“ L-Lady Fiona.” One of them said. “ What your saying. It sounds like…”

“ Treason?” 

“ W-Well…”

“ If commander Laverton were to be told of this…” The other began. “ You and your people. All of Terin. It would be put to the torch.”

“ Maybe.” Fiona admitted. “ But you wont be around to report it.” Fiona slammed the wooden end of her lance against the cobblestone. One after another, two arrows flew from one of the surrounding rooftops, each stabbing their intended target in the neck, causing them to crumble. Leonardo looked over to Fiona and nodded. Fiona exhaled deeply. “ I apologize” She told her people. “ But I can’t stand back and let my people suffer any longer. You may hate me for this, but I am breaking my vow of neutrality. An army has arrived in Granel Pass. They are led by Prince Pelleas, son of King Ashnard. Standing with him is my uncle, General Zacharias Tauroneo of the Four Riders. I intend to stand with them, for the sake of Daein. But I have a selfish request of you all. While I am prepared to stand alone, I do not want to. Please. Stand with me.” The crowd was silent. Then a knight called out in support. Then another. And another. Soon, the entire town was calling out it’s support. Down with Begnion. Daein arise. Fiona smiled. “ I am unworthy of such loyal people. We must first liberate the town of the remaining Begnion soldiers and those blocking off the Karego mountains. Then, we shall ride to the aid of our brethren fighting hard for our sake in Granel. People of Marado. Today, we fight for our country. Today, we save Daein.”

*****************

The Battle of Granel Pass was long underway by the time the armies of Marado rode towards them. While the Begnion army had the numbers, the Daein Army had managed to stalemate them in the centre with a rain of arrows and magic to stop their approach and cripple their pegasi and wyvern knights and a wall of black armour and lances to stop their cavalry from getting any ideas. Laverton growled from the centre of his defensive line as they were slowly getting pushed up the pass. “ These Daein swine.” He spat. “ You there. Status report.”

“ Uh, well. With all that’s happening, we’ve got a large amount of injuries. Less fatalities. We’ve managed to puncture their armoured line in a few places, but they just keep bringing more people forwards to fill the holes. That and they have a Sub human in their ranks that keeps breaking through their lines, attacking where we seem to be the most vulnerable and slipping back into the cave systems.” The soldier responded.

“ Fools. How could you let a dirty Sub Human and some pigs rom an already defeated country drive you all back.” Laverton growled. “ Fine. Call for that foolish woman and her army of peasants. We’ll just have them fight each other.”

“ Right away sir.” Before the man could move however, a second soldier ran through the ranks to Laverton.

“ Commander!”

“ What now?”

“ Lady Fiona’s army is approaching from the rear.”

“ Ha. Good. So she came to rescue her saviours. Ha. The naive woman probably thinks I’ll allow some concessions if she drives back her own countryman. Go and tell them to attack the Daein forces already.”

“ Of course sir. B-but…”

“ Just do it, you buffoon.”

“ Right. Of course sir.” As the soldier scampered away, Laverton chuckled.

“ With this, I can rid myself of my greatest nuisance and be lauded as the man who defeated a supposed Liberation army. Ha. I’ll probably even be able to replace that bastard, Jarod after this. Ah ha ha ha!”

****************

“ We’re running out of arrows.” Jill told Ren and Micaiah.

“ Pull the missed ones out of the ground. It’s not like they break. Or, better yet, send Volug to do it.” Ren suggested.

“ Volug can’t do everything alone, Ren.” Micaiah said with a sigh.

“ True. I wish we had 4 of him.”

“ Not funny.”

“ You’re sure the Marado army is going to act as our reinforcements?” Jll asked, concerned.

“ I trust them.” Ren told her. “ But they are taking a while.”

“ They’ll come.” Micaiah said confidently. “ I saw it. They’ll come and it will turn the tide.”

“ If you say so, prophet Micky.” Ren chuckled. “Jill. Tell Nolan’s northern forces to push through the caves. Volug should know his way by now. They should be able to push the advantage with an ambush. Then go swap with Sera.”

“ Yes sir.” Jill nodded before commanding her wyvern to fly.

“ The caves are risky.” Micaiah said

“ I know. But we need a back up plan and this is the best I’ve got. Just hope Nolan and Edward’s team can keep up with the wolf.” Ren hummed in thought. “ But, if the Marado army don’t move soon…”

“ Heeeeey!” Ren and Micaiah looked up as Sera came in for landing.

“ Sera? What’s up?”

“ They’re moving. Tauroneo, Leo and Meg are with an army coming out of Marado. It has to be them.” Ren breathed a sigh of relief.

“ Finally. We press forth.” Ren smirked. “ Tell Zihark and Aran to march then you and Jill can go aid the Marado army.”

“ Right.” Sera nodded before speeding away. Ren exhaled deeply.

“ Well?”

“ Stick to the plan, Micaiah. I’m trusting you here.” Micaiah nodded.

“ Sothe. We’re on.” Behind her, the rogue nodded. Ren watched the two run on ahead.

“ Alright.” Ren muttered. “ We won’t be able to hide this one as well as we did with Palmeni. Time for the Liberation army to take center stage.”

******************

They had taken the Begnion forces in Terin by surprise. Some gave themselves up. Other fought back and lost their lives. Within two hours after Fiona’s speech in the town centre, the Begnion control of the town had ended with the collapse of the blockade at the towns mountain entrance. Now, with the town secure, the army was free to aid the Liberation Army. “ Leonardo, how does it look out there?” Tauroneo asked. Leonardo looked over the battlefield, perched on a rocky incline.

" Hmm. The forces from Palmeni are holding fast. Seems Aran’s with them. Micaiah’s forces have set up a defensive line at the middle of the valley using mages and archers. Don;t know how long they’ve been like that though.”

“ Hmm. With our supplies how they are, they must be low on arrows by now.”

“ Let’s not let them wait any longer.” Fiona told her uncle. 

“ Hey, y’all.” Meg called over from the front lines. “ We got a Begnion soldier incomin.”

“ Hold.” Fiona ordered. She rode her horse forwards.

“ Lady Fiona.” The soldier shouted. He bent over panting as she approached. “ Lady Fiona, thank the goddess you came. Those bandits are holding fast. We have many injuries. You have to help.”

“ What’s the situation?”

“ Not good. We can’t get passed them and our forces have been victims of hit and run tactics. It seems whoever these bandits are, they’ve domesticated one of those filthy sub humans.”

“ Beast, Bird or Dragon?”

“ Beast. We aren’t equipped to deal with one of those things. Commander Laverton wishes for the aid of you and the armies of Marado. He believes you can smoke th beast out of the cave systems.”

“ Correct. We probably could.” Fiona hummed. “ Tell Laverton I wish to speak to him. We’ll approach shortly. Just giving the last of our troops the opportunity to catch up with extra supplies.”

“ Of course, Lady Fiona.” The man saluted before returning back to his commander. Fiona glanced over her shoulder. “ Samson, Arran.” The soldiers saluted. “ Take sir Leonardo and ten men through the caves. Meet up with the Daein Liberation Army and their Beast tribe ally. Tell them of our plan. We shall attack them from in front, behind and from the side after the signal is given. We shall wait here for ten minutes and then advance. That should be plenty of time to relay our plans to the army, correct?”

“ May I request fifteen in case we run into some troubles?” Samson asked.

“ Granted. Go.”

“ Yes, my lady.” Fiona watched as her two trusted friends gathered some soldiers and marched bravely into the caves. Leonardo, as ordered by her uncle, followed them. Fiona let out a heavy breath.

“ Are you nervous?” Tauroneo asked.

“ I could be leading my people to their deaths. Of course I am.” Fiona exhaled and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

“ First time leading people into battle is incredibly worrisome. I remember my first battle in charge. It wasn’t pretty. It was a victory for Daein but…” The veteran sighed, shaking his head. “ Too many died due to my mistakes.” Tauroneo looked down, hints of regret in his expression.

“ Uncle…”

“ But today will not be like that. I promise you. After this is over, Marado will stand tall. The first region of Daein to do so. But never the last.” Fiona smiled.

“ You’re correct Uncle. I will make sure of that. I will not allow any sacrifices. That includes you and your allies as well. We stand together or not at all.”

“ Well said. Ha. You sound so much like your father. He was always better at commanding his men than I was. He cared so much about them it drove him to be a meticulous planner. Always had twenty plans for every battle. Actions to take if an ambush occurred or a fire attack broke out. Planned for every eventuality so his men would not suffer.”

“ Ha ha. Yeah, that sounds like him.” Fiona looked up at the cloudy skies as she remembered the happy times of her childhood, her father making sure to make up for Fiona losing her mother to childbirth, organising all the best tutors and trainers for her while making sure he was always there when she needed a shoulder to lean on. “ He was always there for everyone. Not just me. Not just Terin. All of Marado. He treated the entire region like big family. Tried his best to make sure everyone was happy. Even at the cost of his own health. Even when he was ill, he couldn’t help himself. Virtuous to the end.” Fiona sighed. “ He would have never let Marado suffer like I did.”

“ No, he wouldn’t. He would have ridden out and fought to the bitter end against Begnion.” Fiona looked down. “ But, that was also his flaw. He cared too much. IF he were alive, I doubt Marado would be standing as it is right now. Sometimes inaction is the best action. He never understood that. I believe you did the right thing standing by.”

“ You do?”

“ I do. I know it’s not easy, but such a thing requires great courage. I’m sure he’s proud of you, where ever he is now.” Fiona grinned, feeling pride well up inside her. She nodded before looking out over the battlefield. 

“ Fifteen minutes have passed. Come. Let us meet Laverton.”

****************

It took Leonardo a few minutes to get his eyes adjust to the darkness of the caves. Even with Samson holding a torch, the cave seemed to absorb all light into its walls. He walked just behind Samson, between the commanding officer of the small unit and the rest of the unit with Arran taking up the rear. His eyes darted around as he walked, keeping an eye out for an enemy ambush. Growls echoed all around them. “Hold.” Samson whispered. He pressed the edge of the torch into the damp ceiling of the caves, snuffing his torch out, before drawing his sword. Leonardo could feel it too. Cold eyes on them.

“ Wait.” He held out an arm, stepping forwards. “ Let me.” Samson looked down at the Dawn Brigade’s archer for a moment before giving him a slight nod. Leonardo stepped forwards. “Volug. It’s Leonardo. I’m here with reinforcements.” From the shadows, slow footsteps approached. From the shadows, the familiar form of the large Wolf laguz appeared. Slowly, the beast’s form melted away as he rose up, taking his more human like form.

“ So. It was true. You truly have domesticated a su-”

“ Laguz.” Leonardo interrupted. “ Micaiah asked us to call him Laguz. He prefers it that way.”

“ I… See.” Samson seemed hesitant. Leonardo ignored him, stepping forwards.

“ We have a message for Micaiah. How fast can you deliver it?” The Laguz’ eyes shone with confidence. Leonardo smirked. “ Alright. Here’s the plan.”

*********************

Her army at her back, Fiona rode through the battlefield towards the Begnion army. Tauroneo walked at the head of the army, dressed in Marado’s armour and keeping his head down. After Palmeni, Ren and Izuka had expected some if not all the Begnion troops to either headed for the capital or at least have sent a message to the commander of the Occupational Army. In that report, it was likely that such famous veterans as Tauroneo, Jill and Zihark, all of whom known as powerful warriors who fought under the legendary General Ike, were mentioned. As such, Tauroneo had deemed it wise to keep a low profile in order for their ambush to be as much of a success as possible. 

Laverton was waiting for them at the rear of his forces, all his soldiers keeping their eyes on the Daein Liberation Armies front line as it slowly pushed forwards. The man glared at Fiona. Though a renowned knight in his own right, thanks to a campaign against Daein during the Mad King’s War where his men admirably held the line in a decoy unit to distract some of the Daein’s army, allowing Ike and his company to advance easier, Laverton had left his own horse with a few of his other soldiers, making sure the Liberation army wouldn’t suddenly attack by having a soldier pretend to be him while he met with his reinforcements. “ What took you so long, Fiona.” He growled. “ We’re getting massacred out here and your lollygagging.”

“ My apologies, commander. I had to make sure we were absolutely ready. It seems like a hard battle.”

“ I don’t care for your excuses.”

“ What’s the plan then?”

“ Ha. Just have your troops reinforce the front lines and crush them like bugs. You needn’t worry that pretty head of yours about a plan.”

“ Without a plan, my people could die.”

“ Don’t forget your place, Fiona. You’re people obey us. Whether they live or die is none of my concern.” Fiona grinded her teeth together. Then she saw it. So did her men. So did Begnion and the Liberation Army. Smoke billowing from the caves high in the western mountains. Fiona let herself relax. “ What is this?”

“ Change of plans, _Commander._ ” Fiona spat.

“ What is- Gah!” The commander’s eyes widened in surprise as Fiona’s lance pierced his chest.

“ For too long have you mocked and tortured my people, Laverton. No more.”

“ You… dog. Gu...uaaargh. You… disgust me… Marado Filth.” Fiona kicked Laverton’s body off her lance and thrust it forwards.

“ Charge!” She commanded. With a roar, her people, once downtrodden, charged forwards, weapons raised and ready to strike, ready to strike down their oppressors. At the same time, the Liberation Army broke their formation and charged forwards, flooding down the valley and from the caves to the west. The Begnion army was crushed, a lonely vessel smashed to pieces by the waves of men, anger released at the army who pushed them down for three years. Soon, there was nothing left of the Begnion army but corpses, resources to be stripped and used by their killers and a river of blood soon to be swept away by the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I've gotten to the point where explaining mostly self explanatory support logs has gotten tedious. I'll just explain the ones I feel need some more explaining from here on out. Sound good? OK.


	13. Burning Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren starts feeling troubled about his role in the war. To calm his nerves is an unlikely new ally.

The Marado Army and the Liberation Army stood across from each other, neither sure what to think of the other. Fiona dismounted, stabbing her lance into the ground before crossing the battlefield. To meet her between the army was the silver haired maiden. The stopped in silence for a moment. “ You must be Lady Fiona, correct?” Micaiah finally said. “ My name is Micaiah. It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for answering our call for aid.”

“ No, Lady Micaiah. It is I who should be thanking you. Thanks to you, Marado is free.” 

“ No. Not yet. But Terin is a good first step.”

“ The prison camps.” Fiona said, an angered tone in her voice. Micaiah nodded. 

“ We cannot celebrate yet.”

" You are correct. However…” Fiona smiled, offering Micaiah her hand. “ I hope we can work together to free our countryman.” With a small smile and a nod, Micaiah shook Fiona’s hand. 

“ Of course. It would be my honour.” As the two commanders consolidated their new partnership, they were distracted by a commotion. With a murmur, the crowd of soldiers, still catching their breath from the battle, parted, revealing a blue haired man in white robes and two men in black, one with brown hair and younger, smiling cockily and the other older, hissing at the prince in white.

“ You can’t do this. Please, think of your own safety. Their could still be enemies about.”

“ It’s fine Izuka. With all these brave men and women around me, I feel just as safe here as I do in my tent. You must allow me to congratulate them.”

“ But-”

“ This is my decision Izuka. I trust your input, really I do, but this is something I feel I must do.”

“ It’s fine, Izuka.” Ren spoke up. “ Have a little faith in his independence.”

“ Lady Almeda would have a fit if she knew you were doing this.” Izuka continued.

“ Then I shall apologize to her when we return.” Izuka growled at his prince’s response. 

“ Fine. But don’t cry to me if you get hurt.”

“ Thank you, Izuka. I’m grateful for your concern.” Pelleas smiled before approaching the two. 

“ Ah. What are you doing here?”

“ Peace, Micaiah. I saw smoke rising from the mountains and I knew the battle had ended in our favour. Everyone fought valiantly. I just had to see it for myself.” Pelleas smiled before turning to Fiona. “ And, uh. You are Lady Fiona, correct? Apologies if I’m mistaken.”

“ No, please. You’re correct. My name is Fiona, the leader of the territory of Marado. And, who are you? Are you one of the princes aides?”

“ Oh, how rude of me.” Pelleas put a hand against his chest. “ My name is, um, rather my title is. Uh, let me start over, I apologize. I am Prince Pelleas of Daein, son of King Ashnard and patron of the Daein Liberation Army. On behalf of us all, allow me to express my gratitude for Marado’s assistance here today.”

“ Ah.” Fiona gasped. Quickly and nervously, she fell to one knee. “ I-I apologize for my forwardness, your majesty. I should have realized. I must seem so rude and-”

“ Ah. No no. No, please. You don’t have to kneel. I did not come here to sour the mood. This was a victory for your territory thanks to your people. I have no right to ask for such a thing. P-Peace. It’s alright.” Pelleas’ face reddened as he waved his hands nervously. He breathed a sigh of relief as Fiona stood up.

“ I appreciate you coming all this way out here, your majesty.” Fiona told him.

“ Well, I was going to meet you eventually and I thought it best to thank all the brave soldiers who fought for Daeins freedom myself.” Pelleas’ eyes glanced at the corpses, already being piled up by Nolan and Samson’s unit who attacked from the caves. He immediately looked at the floor, holding a hand in front of his mouth, trying to hide his nausea. “ Even If I’m not quite so used to the sights of the battlefield. War is dreadful.” Pelleas sighed, closing his eyes. “ I do wish there was a more diplomatic solution to this, but Jarod will never listen. He’s shown that for three long years. I still regret this is the only solution.”

“ Your majesty…” Micaiah frowned.

“ But I can’t just let this injustice stand.” Pelleas voice was barely a whisper. His eyes opened, fiery with determination but trained on his feet. His face, serious about his situation yet hidden from view.“ I may not have decided that I have to be the figure head of this army, but I’m trying my best to help fight for the good of our nation. Even if I am... worse than worthless in actual fights. And we need all the help we can get. So please.” Pelleas looked up. “ I beg for your aid, Lady Fiona.” Fiona nodded.

“ I promised my uncle I would help. Don’t worry, your majesty. Marado stands with you.” A faint smile formed on the princes lips.

“ Thank you. Thank you so much.” He told her. “ Together, I know we can win.”

********************

The army was split in three. Each group was made of soldiers from Marado and the Liberation army, each tasked with liberating two of the seven of the prison camps in Marado’s territory, using their momentum from their victory at Terin to force the army out before gathering at the largest of the camps and striking hard and fast from all sides. The leaders of the three armies were decided to be Fiona, Micaiah and Tauroneo. Ren decided to stick with Tauroneo, trusting Micaiah to lead her own troops on her own and Tauroneo’s word on how capable Fiona was. Sera was dragged along with him.

They headed East, quickly striking down a prison and liberating a near by townsend from Begnion control, spreading the word that the Prince had returned and was commanding Daein’s Liberation Army to a few traveling merchants as they did. They were invited to stay there for the evening but turned it down. Ren let those who needed it rest before advising Tauroneo to march once again, heading off five hours after the town was liberated. By that evening, they were close to their final target. They camped in a small valley, under the cover of trees . While Ren and Tauroneo met to discuss strategy, Sera took to the air to help Jill scout as usual.

Sera stood next to Jill as she finished stabling Tana, the two fliers in silence. Sera pouted. _OK, this is ridiculous_ Sera thought. “ Hey. Jill.”

“ H-Huh?” Jill jumped as Sera addressed her. “ What?”

“ Can I ask you something?” Sera patted Tana on the pegasus’ head before stepping backwards and looking at Jill. “ What are you avoiding me?”

“ Huh? Avoiding you?”

“ Yeh. I mean, we’ve been working as scouting partners for a few weeks now and you’ve barely said anything to me.”

“ Oh. That.” Jill looked down. “ I should be-”

“ No, I’m letting you go until I get an answer.” Sera put her hands on her hips. “ Is it because I’m the enemy r something? Cause I’d like to think I’ve proven myself worthy of your damn acknowledgement.”

“ No, it’s not that.”

“ It’s that for everyone else in this damn army.”

“ No, really. It isn’t. It’s just… well… How do I say this…”

“ What?”

“ Well, admittedly, I wanted to ask you something. I’m just having a hard time. Partially because finding the words is hard and partially because I’m worried about the answer.”

“ Huh?” Sera raised an eyebrow.

“ Well, you see…” Jill sighed. “ Ok, I’m just gonna come out a say it. Have you… ever heard of Commander Shirahim? He was a commander of the Begnion Wyvern Knights years ago.”

“ Huh? That’s what you’re nervous about?” Sera asked with a confused expression. Jill nodded simply. Sera hummed, thinking. “ Well… Hmm, not much. I was in the pegasus knight division, so I guess it makes sense it wouldn’t come up. Though I think I remember the name from a friend. What was it he said about the guy? Uh...”

“ It’s fine. You don’t have to strain yourself thinking about-”

“ Oh. I think he betrayed Begnion for Daein with some members of his division about 20 years ago, right?”

“ Yeah. That’s him.”

“ I think his name is infamous. Some of the teachers served with him or something. Said he had good discipline and cared for his men. Overall though, I think his name is the prime example of traitors to the Empire.” Jill looked down. “ Huh? What’s wrong?”

“ I see. So that’s what they think of him and commander Haar.” Jill mused.

“ Jill? Are you… alright? Did you know him?”

“ Yeah, you could say that. Truth is he was my father. He was killed 3 years ago by the Crimean Liberation army en route to Nevassa.”

“ Oh. I’m sorry.”

“ No. It’s fine. It’s just… well, I heard from his old partner, Commander Haar, that he was famous in Begnion before coming to Daein. He met my mother here and I was born only a few years later. I was only in Begnion a short time but whenever I asked about father, no-one would say a word. So, I was curious…”

“ What we thought of him?” Jill nodded.

“ I suppose it’s to be expected really.” Jill laughed sadly. “ I mean, it’s not like a country idolizes traitors, right?”

“ Jill…” Sera frowned. “ Why don’t you tell me about your father?”

“ Huh?”

“ I mean, we get a lot of time just flying around doing nothing, right? How about, next time we’re scouting, you tell me about your old man. I can tell you some stories about my own parents as well.” Jill smiled.

“ You know. I’d like that. Thanks Sera.”

(Jill and Sera have reached Support Rank C)

********************

The invasion of their second target took place before daybreak. After getting the nearby town on board with their plan, some soldiers slipped in with the daily resource convoy. When they were, they made sure the large, fortified doors of the prison fortress stayed open before Tauroneo’s main force flooded in. Taken by surprise, the Begnion soldiers were hardly able to stumble out of their beds before their commanders were cut down and they were forced to surrender.

The prisoners were immediately released. Ren watched as a few from the local village returned and embraced their wives and children. Ren watched a small, black haired girl with tears in her eyes clutch to her father. She reminded him of his sister. He couldn’t help think of his own family back in Nevassa. He wondered how his parents were. How his Father was handling his companies trades in such a poor economy. How his mother was dealing being forced to serve a man like Jarod. How his sister was doing without him. He remembered that her birthday was two days before. How could he forget? He felt a crushing feeling grip his heart. He noticed Sera look his way. He pulled the edge of his hood below his eyes and went back to the rest of the Liberation Army. He still had work to do.

“ Tauroneo.” He called.

“ Yes, sir Laurence?”

“ Gather the men. Let’s go.”

“ Huh? Now? Everyone is still recovering from the battle.”

“ If we can’t hold momentum, we’ll never liberate Nevassa.” Ren grumbled while walking towards his quarters to finish his packing. Tauroneo furrowed his eyebrows. 

“ Zihark. Jill. Is it just me, or is something wrong with Laurence?”

“ Wrong?” Jill asked, confused.

“ He seems the same to me.” Zihark told him.

“ No. You’re right, general.” Sera mused. “ He’s got something on his mind.”

“ What do you mean?” He asked. Sera gasped.

“ Oh, um. Sorry, didn’t mean to speak out of line, sir.”

“ Ah ha ha. No, no. You misunderstand.” Tauroneo laughed. Then his face fell serious. “ I meant how can you tell?”

“ I haven’t known Ren for as long as you guys but… I dunno. It just seems he has some sort of pressure on his shoulders. He said his family live in Nevassa.”

“ The capital?” Zihark said, sounding surprised.

“ Hmm. I don’t think he told me that.” Tauroneo mused. “ When it comes to the rest of us, Ren tends to keep to himself. I think Micaiah knows. Maybe a few others. But for as sarcastic as he seems, he seems buried in his role.”

“ Yeah. Only time we’ve talked, it’s about my finding while scouting.” Jill said. “ Honestly, I’m surprised he told you.”

“ Yes. Especially since you’re Begnion.” Zihark muttered.

“ Where I’m from shouldn’t matter. Isn’t that your philosophy, Mister sub-human rights?”

“ Tch.” Zihark grit his teeth.

“ Zihark. Sera. Please. Not now.” Jill warned. The swordmaster and the pegasus knights glared at each other before turning their backs on each other. Jill let out a sigh of relief. “ Geez. And here I though Ilyana was the kid among our number. You two are hopeless.”

“ Keep it cordial, Captain Fizzart.” Tauroneo told her. 

“ Of course. Apologies General.”

“ Indeed. Still, Laurence's insistence on liberating the capital makes a lot more sense now. Family is important. I’m sure you all can relate to that.” The three went silent. Tauroneo hummed in thought. “ I do worry for Ren. May I ask you all to keep an eye on him. I don’t want him working himself to death. Sera. He seems to trust you. So…”

“ Of course, commander. I’ll watch over him.”

“ Thank you. It takes a load off both me and likely him. I feel he needs all the support he can.”

********************

It took three days for Tauroneo’s force to reach the agreed meeting point. However, they were met with a surprise. The Daein flag was already flying at Taiko Fort, the major fortress of the Begnion army in the Marado region after Terin had fallen under Daein’s control. The initial plan had been simple. After the three smaller armies had liberated the weaker camps, they’d meet up, surround Taiko and siege it from all sides with no worry about expecting any enemy reinforcements. And yet, when they reached the fortress, the gates were wide open and were guarded by Daein soldiers. The oppressive Begnion colours had been torn down and replaced with the flags of Daein. The fight for the fortress was long over. Even still, Ren had them watch, just in case it was a trap. It was Sothe appearing with a message from Micaiah that convinced Ren to approach.

“ General Tauroneo.” Micaiah called out to them as they approached the gates. “ Welcome back. I’m glad to see everyone safe.”

“ Lady Micaiah. My apologies. It seems we’re late. If the fort is taken, I must assume Fiona has already arrived?”

“ Actually…” Micaiah looked down.

“ Hmm?”

“ You took it on your own?” Ren asked.

“ Not on our own. But we gained some surprise reinforcements on the way here. They helped us.”

“ How many? And where from?” Tauroneo asked.

“ Two.”

“ Two?” Ren raised an eyebrow. “ Two men made such a difference.”

“ No, not men.” Micaiah admitted. “ It would be best if you met them, I think. His majesty came up from Terin when he heard, so he’s already here as well. I can take you to them, if you’d like.” Tauroneo nodded.

“ Sera.” Ren glanced over his shoulder. “ You, Jill and Zihark make sure everyone gets settled.”

“ Right.” The Pegasus Knight nodded to Ren. Ren looked back to Micaiah.

“ Lead the way.” Micaiah led the two up the fortress and through it’s halls. Ren noticed the movement of the army as well as some of locals from nearby villages that were happy to help cleaning up all the mess left behind by both Begnion’s occupation and what must have been a bloody fight. The concrete was cracked in places. Ren saw some claw marks torn in the carpets. Scorch marks from magic blackening the walls. Eventually, they arrived in a large room near the center of the fort. From it’s looks, Ren imagined the commander must have been using it as both his own personal meeting room and as a grand throne room. From the lay out, Ren assumed the commander must have had an ego. It looked like a place fit for royalty. The large, throne like chair was now taken up by a true royal now. The Prince smiled in relief as he saw the two.

“ Ah. General Tauroneo. Ren. I’m glad you could make it safely. How was everything?”

“ It went off without a hitch, sire. Thanks to sir Ren’s plans.”

“ You’re too kind general.” Ren nervously scratched the back of his neck. “ Your men are too be commended for doing the heavy lifting.”

“ You’re majesty, it’s only natural such skilled personnel would have been able to achieve such a simplistic task.” Beside the prince stood the shriveled form of Izuka, grinning manically.

“ Hello Izuka. Planning for the next stage, I take it.” Ren asked. The man in question simply laughed.

“ Need I answer such an obvious question?”

“ I suppose not.” Ren took the time to look around at the others in the room to see who had made. He quickly found Micaiah hadn’t been lying. Fiona hadn’t arrived yet. The people in the room were the usual crowd. Pelleas watched over the room from the back, Izuka at his side though standing a few steps in front of him instead of beside the makeshift throne. Nolan took up a seat on the right side of the table, soon joined by Sothe and Micaiah. Tauroneo made his way to Pelleas left side. It was then Ren noticed the two new arrivals Micaiah told him about. One, a tanned skin woman with an eyepatch and a long, wolf like tail coming from her waste. The other was a man in white with long blond hair and large white wings. He narrowed his eyes. “ And they are?”

“ Ren, Tauroneo. This is Queen Nailah of Hatari and her traveling companion Rafiel. They’re the Laguz who helped me find the Prince.” 

“ Heh. So this is the rest of the Beorc army is it? Heh. How very interesting.” Nailah ran an appraising eye over the general and Ren. She nodded slightly. “ Interesting. It is as the girl says. I am the Queen of Hatari, the people of which Volug came from. I trust you’ve been treating the mutt well?”

“ He’s been useful.” Ren said vaguely. Nailah hummed. 

“ Well, Micaiah helped us out so we figured it was only right to return the favour. “ Rafiel told him, speaking in a light, airy tone. “ I do hope we are not intruding.”

“ Of course not. Any ally at this time is greatly appreciated.” Tauroneo told them. “ You are welcome to travel with us for as long as you wish.”

“ Yes.” Izuka snickered. “ Please. Any of you fine specimens are welcome here. Especially one from Serenes. Such a rare subject.” Izuka’s eyes slowly looked over Rafiel, a hungry look in his eyes. “ Yes, I do believe you two will do quite nicely.”

“ Riiiight.” Nailah nodded along, looking somewhat disturbed. 

“ Hmm.” Ren tapped his foot restlessly on the floor. “ Well, I’ll go find Aimee. I’m starved. Call me here Fiona gets here, would you? Faster we get moving the better after all.”

“ It might be for another day.” Micaiah told him. “ Our meeting plan was meant to be for then.”

“ You got here faster.”

“ We had help.”

“ Hmm.” Ren shook his head. “ Right. Well, if you need me, majesty, just send someone. I’ll be here as fast as I can. Til then, I’ll try figuring out where to go next.” With his back hand, he waved at the others before leaving the room.

*******************

_Dear Everyone._

_It’s been almost three months since I met up with Prince Pelleas and we’ve finally got ourselves some momentum. With Marado rescued from Begnion’s control, we’ve got ourselves a powerful army growing and a base to retreat to should anything go awry. Not that I think it should. Izuka’s trap like mind is going wild with ideas but I have a few of my own. We need to reach Nevassa as quickly as we can._

_Now I think about, it was your birthday a few days ago, huh sis? Hope you got what you wanted. Sorry I couldn’t be there. I miss you all more than I thought I would, admittedly. But I swear, the time we meet, you’ll be free. You’ll all be-_

****************

“ Argh. No, no no.” Ren scrumpled up the letter he was writing and chucked it into a basket, half full with failed attempts already. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He felt warm for some reason. Uncomfortably so. Even as the cool night air flowed in through a nearby window, his body felt hot. There was a crushing feeling around his heart. He didn’t know why. He’d felt like this ever since Terin. Maybe he’d come down with something. Even still, he couldn’t stop. As long as he knew his family were still in danger, he couldn’t afford to. With a second sigh, he pushed himself up and decided to step outside.

His walk took him outside the walls of the fortress. He nodded to Aran and Laura as he passed them at the gates before heading down the road a short distance to the small hill where he and Tauroneo had watched it when they arrived. He folded his arms and looked out, frowning. The heat crushing his heart hadn’t gone away, despite the cold air on his skin. He scratched at his arm, nervously. His head hurt. He could feel every beat of his heart. Was it supposed to be so fast? 

Then something cut through the pain. It was a song. Ren stopped and listened to it. The pain in his head faded. His body cooled down. His heart rate slowed. Subconsciously, he began to walk to the song as he listened. He found it’s singer in a small area just off the side of the road. It was Rafiel, his eyes closed ans surrounded by a small audience of animals. He leant against a tree as he listened. And suddenly, everything just felt so small. After a few minutes, the Heron stopped. His eyes fluttered open and the animals, as if breaking out of a trance, began scuttling off, back into the shadows. “ DId you enjoy it then, sir Ren?”

“ Ah.” The Heron’s clear voice brought the strategist back to reality. “ Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

“ Don’t worry. It’s fine.” Rafiel frowned. “ Are you alright? Your heart seems heavy.” Ren looked at the ground. “ Do you wish to talk?”

“ I…” Ren grit his teeth. He doubted an animal like a Laguz, no matter how pretty their voice, would understand. And yet, the warmth started flooding back to his body. And he didn’t know how to solve it. Maybe talking wouldn’t be so bad. “ If you wouldn’t mind.”

“ Not at all.” Ren sighed, sliding down the tree and sitting on the grass. The Heron simply smiled calmly, not wanting to rush him.

“ You see… Well, with everything that’s been going on… I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. About… well, my family live in the capital. I had to leave after I saved Mic from the Begnion Army in case they’d go after them. That was about three and a half months ago now. My sisters birthday was the day after we liberated Terin.”

“ Are you worried about them?”

“ Beyond. It’s just… I dunno. I just always feel like I should be doing more. That things could be going faster if I tried harder. That, if I do, sis will be able to grow up happy in a free country. That mom could start enjoying her job again. That father’s business will pick up. I hated seeing them suffer. It’s why I decided to help out the best I could in the first place. And i feel like we could be doing so much more. That I could be doing so much more. And that if I don’t...” Ren sighed. He looked at his hands. 

“ That you’re failing them. That they’re prolonged suffering is somehow your fault?” Rafiel asked. Ren grimaced. “ You know that is not the case, yes?”

“ Yeah. Deep down. But even still…”

“ Hmm. I think I understand your problems. You are worried in case you lose them. You want to try your best but you do not know if your best is enough. Because if you fail, they will be harmed more. Correct?”  
  
“ Yeah. ‘d say that about sums it up.” Rafiel hummed.

“ You know the history behind the Serenes Massacre I imagine?”

“ Huh? That’s where the Begnion people burned down the Serenes forest yeah. They said the Heron Laguz murdered the previous empress.”

“ That is true. Because of the greedy ambition in a few Beorcs, my entire people were killed. For longest of times I had thought myself the only Heron left alive. I wandered for around a year before collapsing in the Desert of Death. There I was found my lady Nailah, who was out on a hunting trip at the time. She raised me back to full health in her home land of Hattari.” Rafiel smiled sadly. “ Everyday for the past decade I was plagued by nightmares. I thought everyday of what I could have done differently. If I could have saved more of my people. My father. My brother. My sister. I blamed myself for it all.”

“ What?” Ren looked up.

“ When Sothe told me Leanne and Reyson were alive… Ha ha. I could hardly believe it. I wanted to fly to their side immediately, but my cursed wing got damaged in the fires. It never fully recovered so flying is beyond me. Nailah told me she’d escort me. Sent a messenger to her people of the lands beyond the Desert and her wish to explore them for a while. I slept so peacefully that night, dreaming of our reunion. But then I saw how Begnion was treating the people of Daein and I knew I couldn’t face them if I left others to suffer as we had.”

“ That’s why you came to help us? It was you’re idea?”

“ It was. And Queen Nailah accepted my request, despite it meant us helping Beorc fight other Beorc. I’m not worthy of her kindness.” Rafiel looked back at Ren. “ So, I understand what you are going through. But, now everything is in perspective for me, I know there is no use regretting the past or wising something could be different. I believe it is best to take things at a reasonable pace.”

“ A reasonable pace, eh?” Ren laughed. “ Right. No use pushing yourself too far. That’s no good for everyone. Completely forgot about that. No wonder I’ve been feeling off lately. Phew.” Ren groaned. “ I think I need a good night's sleep. That might help.”

“ Ha ha. I imagine so.” Rafiel walked over to Ren and offered him a hand. With a smirk, Ren took it.

“ You know, you Laguz folk might not be so bad after all. Never actually sat down and talked to one before. It wasn’t bad actually.”

“ Well, if I can change your perspective on our people, then I am happy. Though, your heart seems lighter now. I am happy I could help.”

“ Yeah. Thanks. It’s Ren by the way.”  
  
“ Rafiel. It is my pleasure.” Ren chuckled. Then he stretched, trying to hold in his yawn. He felt far cooler than when he left. Lighter.

“ Welp, I’m gonna head back now.”  
  
“ I think I’ll stay here for a little while. Do not worry about me.” Ren nodded.

“ Then until tomorrow, Rafiel.” Ren gave the Heron a wave as he started heading back to the Fortress. He took a look at the stars and made a silent promise. It may not be the next step. It may not be anytime soon. But someday, he would liberate Nevassa. “ Wait for me.”  
  
(Ren and Rafiel have reached Support Rank C)

****************

" Nyah ha ha. Now, fiends, leave. Don’t let me catch you hurting others again.” The Cobalt Archer mocked the two thugs below her. The two growled as they began running.

“ How did we lose to such a brat?” One asked the other.

“ Just run. We’ll just forget this ever happened, alright?” He responded. 

“ Hee hee hee.” Emily giggled. “ Two less to worry about for the rest of the week. Now then, where too next..

“ How’s about home, Emily.” The girl froze, chocking slightly, as she heard the annoyed voice. She slowly turned. Behind her, dressed in civilian clothes and a his arms folded, stood Tristan

" U-Uuuuhum, I dunno who that is you are talking about, Begnion stranger.” Emily stuttered out.

“ Right.” Tristan said unconvinced. “ Emily, if you’re going to use such an obvious lie, at least don’t wear the quiver I got your for your birthday.” Emily flinched. Slowly, she pushed her hood down with a thumb, blushing lightly in embarrassment. “ Why are you doing this, Emily?”

“ I mean… brother can’t so…” Tristan sighed.

“ Come on. Let’s get you home.”

“ Huh? You’re not gonna get me in trouble.”

“ The way Jarod is right now, he’d probably have you imprisoned even though your young. He may even do worse. Without the Dawn Brigade around, vigilantes are for more in threat than your brother was.” Emily looked down.

“ But I wanna do something to help. No matter how small.” Tristan sighed.

“ I’ll keep training you. If I give you a more hands on job, will that help?”

“ Huh? For Begnion?”

“ I work to keep the peace. If I let you help with that, as a training exercise for you and your class, will you promise me to stop this vigilante work?” Emily gasped.

“ Really!”

“ Only if you promise.”  
  
“ Ah ha. Ah ha. I promise. I promise.” Emily grinned, giggling giddily. She started running on ahead. Tristan sighed.

“ Good grief. Too be young and stupid again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said Zihark's C support was a build up to a certain other one I was planning? 
> 
> Yeah, I decided to bring Rafiel and Nailah joining up with the Daein Army up a little. They show up randomly anyway, so here they just show up randomly earlier. Either, if you've played the game, you should be able to guess what's coming next. Spoilers. It's Umono.


	14. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Liberation Army begin travelling towards their next objective.

Fiona arrived late the next morning, bringing all the Daein Liberation Army back together, reinforced by those from the Maradan prison camps. The next meeting between the commanders happened early in the afternoon. “ Morning.” Ren called as he walked in.

“ Afternoon.” Sothe snarked.

“ Shut up. I woke up like an hour ago.”

“ Isn’t that your fault for being lazy?” Sothe raised an eyebrow.

“ Uncharacteristically so, I might add.” Micaiah said. Ren simply smiled before making his way to his usual place at the far end of the table. He looked around. 

“ That Laguz queen not joining us.”

“ No, Queen Nailah said she wanted to go for a walk. She, Rafiel and Volug just left this morning. They promised they’d be back with fresh meat by dinner though.”

“ Ha. Really. Shame that.” Ren smirked. Micaiah and Sothe looked at eachother, puzzled.

“ You seem healthier, Sir Laurence.” Tauroneo told him, leaning forwards against the table.

“ Yeah. Rafiel, that Heron, helped me clear my head. I feel refreshed and ready to get back to give my all to the mission again.”

“ You talked to Rafiel?” Micaiah said, sounding surprised.

“ I ran into him on my walk.” Ren shrugged nonchalantly. “ He’s a pretty alright guy.” The Dark Mage gave the Silver Haired Maiden a sleepy glance. “ Problem?”

“ No. Not at all.”

“ Perfect. Now then, shall we get started?”

“ Tch. Shall we get started he says.” Izuka sneered. “ You dare make us wait and say something so belligerent?”

“ Izuka…” Pelleas shook his head.

“ No, he’s got a point. It’s my fault for sleeping in. I hope you’ll forgive my tardiness, your majesty.”

“ Of course. Assuming you don’t make a habit of it when we really need you.” Ren nodded.

“ Well, if we’re all here, it’s time we begin planning for our next step in this path.” Izuka began. Everyone’s eyes fell onto the old man. “ According to my spies, the news has already spread about our actions here and in Palmeni. Of course, that was how I planned it.”

“ Ah. So that’s what you were up too while we were liberating the rest of the region.” Ren remarked. “ Making sure the Begnion soldiers couldn’t keep this news underwraps.”

“ Indeed.” Izuka smirked. “ Now, the people know. And, as a result, there’s already a number of small movements stepping out of the shadows. The people of Daein are beginning to break free of their shackles thanks to my genius. And the efforts of the rest of you as well, I suppose.”

“ Hmm. That’s a risky plan.” Micaiah mused.

“ Actually, for once I agree with sir Izuka.” Tauroneo spoke up. “ The flow of information is something that Begnion currently control. Knowledge is a powerful weapon, after all. It is likely that, if Izuka had not done this, the people wouldn’t have heard of us. Obviously, they would have before long, however the sooner the people rise up, the easier it will be on us.”

“ Resources will be spread thin, meaning more gaps in their defences to exploit.” Sothe said.

“ Precisely, sir Sothe. And, assuming our B plan succeeds and the Empress was unaware of what was happening inside of Daeins borders, it will cut off any requests for reinforcements as the Senators will likely not want to risk exposure. The best case scenario is that the message has already arrived and, as such, the soldiers and supplies the Begnion army have currently is all they’re going to have.”

“ And, if we play our cards right, those are supplies we can take for ourselves.” Ren told the others, resting his hands on the table. “ Best case scenario is that this has become a war of attrition. Such a war is dangerous for both sides, but if we can occupy supply lines and slowly starve Jarod of troops and resources, we can win this. Just have to take it slow.”

“ Our plans must be to the letter and with pin point precision. No more fruitless detours like with Palmeni.” Izuka sternly stated, his eyes glaring at Ren. “ From now on, I shall determine our locations.”

“ With all due respect, that’s what this council is for, Sir Izuka.” Tauroneo said.

“ Pah. Enough of this pointless drivel. Here is my latest plan.” Izuka tapped the map on the tables centre with his cane. “ See here. This is where we shall hit.” The map was circled in red ink. In the centre of the circle was a fortress by the side of a lake. 

“ Wait a moment. Isn’t that…” Micaiah gasped.

“ That’s Umono Castle.” Fiona finished the thought. “ It’s one of the defensive structures meant to dissuade an attack from Crimea. It makes up three points of defence along the Crimean line, alongside Nox Castle in the north and Rhoam Castle in the south. Of the three, Umono is the largest. Why are we moving out there?”

“ It’s being used as a prison camp right now.” Nolan told her. “ The largest in Daein.”

“ They’re using such a historical structure for something that vile?”

“ Unfortunately.”

“ Wait, Izuka.” Micaiah’s voice rose. “ You can’t possibly mean that you plan on-”

“ A genius ploy, is it not?” Izuka grinned. “ Indeed. Our next course of action is to liberate the prisoners of Umono Castle.”

“ That’s insane.” Micaiah cried. “ With its defences compared to our army, there’s no way we can win. Ren. Talk some sense into him.” Micaiah looked at Ren with pleading eyes. Ren hummed in thought. “ Ren?”

“ No. You’re wrong. That’s the point. It won’t be heavily defended.”

“ Huh?”

“ Ha. So you aren’t a complete imbecile.” Izuka jeered. “ Indeed. With all my spies stirring up the people, the soldiers of Umono will likely be forced to vacate the castle to different areas. After all, why would anyone in their right mind possibly invade such a place?”

“ Izuka’s banking on Begnion’s avarice here. If they think the castle impossible to conquer, they’ll likely leave it less defended. After all, high walls and heavy weaponry make an imposing obstacle.”

“ And if you’re wrong?”

“ Do you truly think I don’t have contingencies? I’m insulted you would think my mind so mediocre.” Izuka snorted.

“ It worries me what those may be, knowing you’re track record.”

“ Give him some credit, Mic.” Ren shrugged. “ His ideas are… abstract, to put it lightly, but his strategies would have merit if this was an invasion instead of a liberation. Not that I agree with ll of them, per se.”

“ May I ask a question?” Prince Pelleas spoke up. Ren nodded. “ How many people are held in Umono Prison Camp?”

“ My spies have totalled the number to around 5,000. Possibly more. Most of them are survivors of King Ashnard’s Army.” Izuka told him.

“ And what are our chances of safely liberating them as we are now?”

“ I’d say mid to high.” Izuka again said

“ Closer to 50-50.” Ren interjected. “ We don’t know the situation completely yet. Only conjecture. Best case scenario, Izuka is right, the castle is mostly abandoned and left to a skeleton crew and we can easily overpower them. Worst case scenario, the rebellions of the people around Crimea scares Jarod in bolstering the castle’s defences. If that happens, it’ll be impossible to take.”

“ Hmm. What is everyone’s thoughts?”

“ Obviously, it’s the best choice.” Izuka said. “ I thought of it, after all.”

“ I don’t think there’s much harm in at least checking it out. We have to move out somewhere after all.” Ren told the prince.

“ Hmm. I don’t like the risks.” Micaiah said sceptically. “ While, I haven’t seen any visions of anything bad happening in such a place, but I can’t control when they come, so it’s still possible something bad may happen.”

“ I agree with Micaiah. It’s too risky.” Sothe said, simply.

“ If we don’t know all the information, we cannot make such a decision.” Nolan said. “ I think this may be a bad idea however.”

“ Hmm. I agree with Sir Ren. There’s no reason we have to go through with it, but I believe it wise we investigate.” Tauroneo said.

“ Hmm. There are pros and cons to both scenarios. If we go there, it’s possible we may get caught easier if they did increase security. But, if what else can we do.” Fiona said, thoughtfully. “ Sir Izuka. Sir Ren. Is there any other options?”

“ Hmm. I’d say smaller prison camps. We could head to Joad. Maybe meet up with some other rebel cells.” Ren suggested.

“ But, if we wish for an army capable of conquering the capital, we need to topple Umono Castle.” Izuka pointed out. 

“ Hmm. That’s a point.” Fiona said slowly. Then she nodded.

“ Then, if I may be so bold, is there a way to connect with other groups of rebels on the way too Umono?” The others looked at Pelleas. “ Ah. My apologies. It was probably a foolish request.”

“ Hmm. Actually, you may have a point there, your majesty.” Izuka admitted. He turned his attention back to the map. “ If we take a more circular route, back north through Palmeni and across, we may be able to connect with more groups. But it will take at least two weeks longer. By then, they’ll likely have gotten their troops into a secure position.”

“ But, in return, we’ll also be able to get more man power and supplies.” Ren surmised. “ They get more secure, but we do too. I think it’s worth the trade off.”

" Hmm.” Izuka nodded approvingly. “ It seems you’re learning, your majesty. Indeed, such movements would be, in the long term, beneficial. Unless the Maiden has a better idea.” Micaiah thought for a few moments then shook her head.

“ No. This is fine by me.”

“ Ha. No secret information about terrain to pull out of a hat this time?” Izuka laughed triumphantly. “ Well, if this is all settled, I shall begin preparations to leave this place.” Izuka gave Pelleas a glance and was met with a curt nod. “ Farewell.” 

“ Indeed. This meeting is adjourned. I’ll leave everything else up to you all.” Pelleas bowed his head in thanks before quickly moving after Izuka, leaving the rest of his retainers to slowly leave at their leisure as everyone prepared for the long march to Umono Castle.

*********************

After returning to Terin for a brief period, with Fiona informing her people she’d be away for likely a long time and leaving some of her most trusted soldiers behind to look after those who couldn’t defend themselves in case the Begnion army came calling, the Daein Liberation Army began their march to Umono. They traveled back north, retracing their steps towards Palmeni, though taking a number of detours to liberate some towns from Begnion and riling up the people to arms. Izuka began the process of parading the Prince around like a show animal, as uncomfortable as it made him, while Micaiah gained a reputation as the person at the head of the military, with her being the shining star of the Liberation Army, fighting fiercely against the Begnion Army yet showing a tender hand to the people she had freed, healing the wounded with her special power. Her name, under the new epitaph of the Priestess of Dawn, spread just as far as Prince Pelleas himself. _The Prince of Daein is supported by the Goddess’ chosen_ , the rumours went. _They’re here to free us from Begnion’s control. Long Live Daein._

It took them two weeks to return to Palmeni, marking a month since they had left. A small new regiment had moved in a short week ago and they were swiftly shown the door by the ever growing Liberation Army. The people of Palmeni were elated to see them again. A celebration was held yet again. It was around halfway through the celebration, from his place sitting off to the side from the main party, the Micaiah came up to him. “ Hey, Ren?”

“ What up, Mic?”

“ Have you seen his majesty?”

“ Hmm?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

“ It’s just… well, I haven’t seen him in a while. Neither has Sothe, Nolan, Edward, Laura, Leo or Meg.”

“ Hmm. No that you mention it, he never did show up to this thing did he.” Ren scratched his chin in thought. “ If anyone knows, it would probably be… hmm, let’s think. Aran, Jill, Almedha or Izuka. Aran’s manning the ground level security pretty much solo tonight. Jill has the air. Almedha and Izuka are the closest to him.”

“ Right.”

“ I’ll give you a hand. Not really getting involved in this thing anyway.”

“ Thanks Ren. I’ll ask Aran and Jill when she gets down. You’re the closest to Izuka, so can I ask you to talk to him and Almedha.”

“ Close is an overstatement, but sure.” Ren finished a drink before the two parted ways. He headed back towards the same old base they had used previously. Though the army was larger, taking up both the base, the local inns and some tents they had to set up for excess, with the troops drawing lots to see who slept where, the commanders of the army like him still got to stay in the same places. Pelleas was no exception. As he approached it however, Ren started hearing voices. Familiar voices. He stood in the shadows, listening in.

“ This isn’t your place, Pelleas.” Lady Almedha spoke. “ Leave it all to the common rabble. You should stop worrying about such things.”

“ I know, mother. But still-”

" Ah. No buts. Mother knows best.”

“ Father didn’t sit back and let his men do the fighting for him. General Tauroneo already told me. While the two didn’t see eye too eye, he told me he was a man who fought because he cared for his people.”

“ And what did that get him, hmm? Because of his bravado and his unwillingness to stay neutral in national affairs, he and your uncle are dead.”

“ My uncle? You never mentioned that he-”

“ Enough!” Almedha yelled. “ That’s enough. I will not have you doing such silly aspirations like wanting to fight and learning magic. That’s final, understand me?”

“ Listen, Mother. I know Izuka told you because he was worried about my well being, but I-”

“ I don’t understand where you got these ideas from in the first place. Was it that silver haired girl? The imputent dark mage? You should stop letting the common folk get in your head like this, Pelleas. It’s no good for a ruler. Just let Izuka and the others handle all of this. You needn’t worry your head about it. Just wake up from these foolish dreams and face reality. A king shouldn't need to do these things. If only Ashnard listened to me, perhaps he... Perhaps Rajaion...” Almedha sighed deeply.

“ Mother...” Pelleas stayed silent for a few moments. “ Yes mother. I understand.”

“ Good.” Ren heard as Almedha pulled Pelleas into a hug. “ I’m sorry for shouting. I only do this because I care so much about you, my dear son. I don’t want to lose another member of my beloved family.”

“ I know, mother. I’m sorry for worrying you so.”

“ I forgive you. And I love you.”

“ I know, Mother. I love you too.” Ren listened as two sets of foot steps begun walking away, soon growing distant, followed by the closing of a door. Ren hummed, pushing off the wall he was leaning back and sticking his hands in his cloak pockets as he headed back to town.

“ Ren.” Micaiah called over to him as he was approaching the town centre. “ Did you find him?”

“ Yeah. He’s back in our temporary base. Guess he just isn’t up for a party tonight.” Ren told her solemnly.

“ I see. Well, at least he’s safe.”

“ Yeah. That he is.” Ren hummed in thought.

“ Is something wrong, Ren?”

“ Hmm. Maybe. But there’s not time to think about such things at the moment. I’m heading to bed. Later, Mic.”

“ Oh. RIght. Later, Ren.” Micaiah gave him a slight wave as Ren made his way back up the hill. “ Ren. What aren’t you telling me?”

**********************

Meg fidgeted in her seat. Her gaze was fixated across the room. She drummed her fingers nervously in the table, biting her lip. “ If you want to talk to him, just do it.” Leonardo said dryly. 

“ H-Huh?!” Meg gasped, jumping a little in her seat. “ I dunno what ya could possibly mean.”

“ Is it Zihark once again?” Nolan asked.

“ Ha ha. I think it has to be.” Edward joked.

“ N-No. Uh, Well, I mean…”

“ Oh, go easy on the girl, guys.” Laura said, disapprovingly. “ You don’t know what it’s like being in love I bet. Oh, sorry Mister Nolan. I guess you might.”

“ Calling me old huh?” Nolan said, looking at Laura with a serious gaze.

“ Ah. That’s not what I meant.”

“ Ha. Don’t worry.” Nolan grinned. “ You’re right, of course.” Nolan and Edward laughed. Laura puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

“ H-Hey. Don’t tease me like that.”

“ So what? You know how it feels then, Laura?” Edward asked. The he faked shock. “ Oh of course. How could I forget your crush on Aran.”

“ Uh.” Laura began blushing. “ W-Well… I mean…”

“ Why do I even associate with you two?” Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

“ Oh, come one, Leo. Lighten up. Who knows the next time we can act like this?” Edward leant back in his chair. “ I mean, it’s one dreary field after another these days. Always on edge because, even though this our damn country, we have to act like we’re in enemy territory. Even more so now we’ve left Marado since our army is now the size of… uh…”

“ An actual army?” Leonardo asked.

“ Yeah. That.” Edward nodded. “ So just getting to sit back and have a bit of fun is just what we need right now.”

“ I guess.” Leonardo shrugged. He glanced back at Meg. “ I guess this is the best time as any to clear out the cobwebs. Make sure nothings holding us down. Clear our thoughts so we can focus on the battles ahead. No regrets and all that.” Meg frowned.

“ I mean, I wouldn’t put it anything that heavily, but I guess-”

“ I’m gonna do it.” Meg said suddenly.

“ Huh? Gonna do what?” Edward asked, confused

“ I’m gonna tell Zihark.”

“ I’m still lost.” Before he could get an answer, Meg got up and walked off across the room. “ Uh. OK. But I’m pretty sure Zihark and Illyana are on a-”

“ Just let her do this.” Leonardo commented. Edward gave his friend a puzzled look. Before turning to watch Meg. She stopped in front of Zihark, sitting with Illyana who was already half way through her fifth plate of food.

“ Meg?” Zihark questioned.

“ Heya. Uh, Zihark. Can I talk to ya? In private?” Meg asked. Ilyana gave the girl a suspicious look.

“ What’s this about?”

“ I just… I can’t say it here is all. But it’s important.” Zihark gave her a confused look but, seeing the unusual look of seriousness on the farm girl’s face, he nodded. 

“ Alright.”

“ Zihark?” Illyana asked.

“ This won’t take long. I’ll be back. Don’t worry.”

“ I’m not worried.” Ilyana retorted. “ Just… be careful.”

“ Always am, aren’t I?” Zihark gave the mage a wink.

“ No.” Ilyana said, bluntly.

“ Ouch…” Zihark nodded to Meg and followed her outside. “ So. What do you want, Meg?”

“ I’m sorry.”

“ I’m sorry?”

“ Yeah. I’m sorry.” Meg sighed. “ I’m sorry for mah behaviour. I get that it prolly weren’t the best way to go about a relationship.”

“ I see. So, you’re still interested in a relationship.” Zihark sighed. “ Listen, Meg…”

“ I know you ain’t interested. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“ Huh?” This took Zihark off guard. “ What do you mean?”

“ It’s just… Well, I’ve just been thinkin a lot lately. This whole Liberation Army business has gotten way heavier than I thought when I met with Micaiah’s group and… well… I dunno.”

“ Are you having doubts? Since you’re from Crimea?”

“ Nah, nothin like that. I know what we’re doin is right, nationality be damned. But… It’s just…. Well, pa is known as great war hero an all and I just… Well, I just wanted to do right by him and… I just don’t know no more.”

“ Meg…” Zihark put a hand on the girls shoulder. “ Listen. I know Brom. He may be a bit stubborn at times, but he has a big heart. Bigger than anyone I know. I know he’ll have been proud of you no matter what you do in your life. You don’t have to be a soldier just to make him proud.”

“ But… he made a promise and I thought…” Meg sniffed. “ I thought that… I dunno what I thought. I just…” Meg sighed. “ My sis ran off to Melior to be with some trader’s son. My eldest brothers left durin the war. Went ta Begnion. Started their own life. Even some of my younger siblings have started planning ahead. I just figured somethin would come along and workin with Ma and Pa would solve my future for me. Never did. And by the time I looked around, I found everyone else leavin me behind.”

“ Meg…”

“ Then Pa started goin on ‘bout this soldier he made a promise with. I stole some a his old armour and off I went ta find ya.” Meg rubbed tears out of her eyes. “ I never stopped to even think. By the time I did, We were liberating Marado from Begnion. I didn’t even say goodbye to Ma and Pa. Just left ‘em a note. They must be so darn worried.”

“ You can always go home, you know. I know Micaiah and the others won’t mind and I know it’ll mean the world to Brom if you’re safe.”

“ No.” Meg looked up a determined look in her bloodshot eyes. “I’m seein this one through. I’ve decided that much. Micaiah let me go with ‘em when I had nowhere else to go. Her, Ed, Leo and the rest. Even though I should be an enemy, seein where I’m from an all, they’ve treated me like a close friend. I can’t just turn ma back on such kindness. But, I have to start facin facts. That’s why I’m gonna let ya go.” Meg gave Zihark a wink, a shaky smile on her lips. “ Never woulda worked out between us anyway.”

“ Ha. I guess not.” Zihark smirked. “ I’m glad though. You really are Brom’s daughter, after all. You’ve inherited his big heart.”

“ Heh. Yeah. I guess ya could say that.” Meg giggled softly. “ Thanks though, Zihark. I hope, maybe after all this nasty war business is over, we could still be friends?”

“ I can work with that. I think Brom would get angry at me if I said no, after all.” Meg beamed before nodding. The two talked about minor things after that. Plans after the war of Liberation was over and all. Then they made their way back into the bar. Meg returned to her seat, a happy smile on her face. Across the room, Zihark did the same.

" So. How’d it go?” Leonardo asked.

“ I let him down easy.” Meg said with a grin.

“ Ha. Sure you did.” Edward teased.

“ Well, at least that’s one flame you can cross off the list.” Leonardo remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

“ Yeah, I suppose. Now, I’d say we oughta free this country. I’ll return home a hero in my own right. That’ll appease Pa, I’d reckon.”

“ Ha. Once this is over, you’ll have to bring you’re father to Daein. I’d love to meet him. He sounds like an interesting man.” Nolan told her. Meg nodded.

“ Hee hee. It’s a date.”

(Meg and Zihark have reached Support Rank B)

*******************

Hidden in the woods near the lakeside of Umono Castle, three figures looked out at the reinforced walls bearing down over the countryside. “Little one.” The largest figure began. “ I’m not sure this is a smart idea.”

“ Why not?” The smallest figure retorted. “ Sothe has to be a part of that whole liberation thing, right? So if we make enough noise, he’s bound to show up.”

“ I’m not sure that will work.” Muttered the thinner figure who hovered ever so slightly above the ground.

“ Ah, you’re too much of a downer. Trust me. When has my plans ever failed?”

“ I don’t think you want me to answer that.” The large figure snarked.

“ Hey!” The smaller figure pouted. Behind them, the floating figure giggled softly. “ Ah. Forget both of you. This plan is almost guaranteed. Now come on. Maurim. Vika. Let’s show Begnion our might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Meg and Zihark's support conversations come to an end with a healthy dose of mutual understanding. This kind of plays off of Meg and Leo's C support and the title refers to both this support conversation, Meg finally realising reality isn't like what she dreamed would happen when she met Zihark, as well as Pelleas, with his mother trying to get him to wake up and face reality as she sees it. Almedha is a character I really need to explore more.
> 
> Speaking of characters I need to explore more, Sothe finally got to say words after like 10 or so chapters. Promise I didn't do that on purpose. I just realised that, for such a main character in the main game, Sothe hasn't really said or done much here. Next chapter, obviously, is Umono Prison Camp, so those who know what's coming up also know he'll get something to do. Don't worry, you like 5 Sothe fans out there.


	15. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sothe travels into Enemy territory in order to find intel on the Liberatin Army's next target. What he finds is so much more.

Three weeks after leaving Palmeni a second time, the Liberation Army made camp in a valley near Umono Castle. They arced through the north east, meeting up and helping other rebel cells as they did. They seemed elated that the rumours were true. Prince Pelleas of Daein, alive and well, leading the revolution to take back their country. Izuka seemed proud that his scheme had worked. But, while Ren was happy with the steady growth of the army on the approach to Umono, he had his mind on other things. He hadn’t mentioned it to anyone with the exception of in one of his fake letters to his family, but his mind stayed on what he had heard between Pelleas and Lady Almedha. He recognised the Prince’s love for his family. That love for something he lost and found again was why he was so devoted to Izuka, after all. But Ren worried that, because of it, Pelleas was holding himself back for the sake of his mothers safety. He wondered if he should say something but ultimately decided against it. There was a time and a place and before a major campaign while camped deep behind enemy lines was certainly neither.

They hid themselves behind a hill out of sight of Umono Castle. Their camp had grown more than expected so Izuka decided to split the group in two. One camp consisting of Lady Micaiah, her Dawn Brigade and Fiona, along with half of the army and the twins Daniel and George for resource management, made camp in one area whilst Prince Pelleas and everyone else took a more remote section a mile away using cavalry as messengers to prevent the risk of Jill or Sera being spotted by any scouts remaining in the castle.

“ So. What’s the verdict?” Ren asked. Though Micaiah was absent, plans still needed to be made so, as usual, the princes tent was alive with the top generals inside.

“ I had my scouts take a look around the castle.” Jill began. “Seems like Izuka was mostly right. The number of troops inside is definitely less than what it should be. However, they still have a sizeable standing force. Still, I can’t tell their composition or how many of the people Sera and I saw are guards though. Hell, some of them could be prisoners being used for manual labour for all we can tell. It’s just a rough estimate but I’d say their around 250 soldiers strong.”

“ That’s more than anticipated.” Tauroneo said, worried.

“ True, but we have more than anticipated as well.” Ren remarked. “ We have how many? 200-ish?”

" 208.” Izuka told him. “ Not counting non-combatants of course. But I already see what your getting at. A distraction.”

“ A distraction?” Tauroneo asked. “ You wish for our new recruits to serve as meat shields?”

“ No. I never said that.” Ren shook his head. “ I’d say we have a unit of around 150 men lead by General Tauroneo and Lady Fiona lure their standing army out of the castle lead them further into the valley and ambush them there. Meanwhile, Lady Micaiah can lead a smaller force to capture the castle and prison camps. How reasonable of an idea is that?”

“ Hmm.” Tauroneo scratched his beard in thought. “ Well, we’d have to move our encampments if we were planning that. Make sure his majesty stays out of harms way and all that. However, if we can lure them into the valley…” He looked up. “ Izuka. For once, I believe we may require your underhanded tactics.”

“ Hmm hmm hmm. I see. I see.” Izuka flashes a sinister smirk. “ Yes. I shall come up with something that shall cripple them. But first I must understand the full extent of the terrain and their armies composition.”

“ We’ll need a plan for that. Me and Sera can’t handle it on our own.” Jill told them.

“ Perhaps we could use a mole again? Perhaps a false messenger?”

“ No need. All we need is a good thief.” Ren smirked.

“ Thief?” Tauroneo raised an eyebrow. “ Wait a moment. Are you suggesting…Sothe?”

“ Actually, that could work.” Zihark nodded. “ When we were travelling with General Ike, Sothe actually managed to slip on board Ike’s ship before it’s departure to Begnion early on in Elincia’s campaign.”

“ Oh right. He was found pretty shortly before I saved you guys from the Laguz pirates, didn’t he.” Jill remarked.

“ Yes, and we’d been on that ship for three whole weeks. He stayed hidden all that time with barely any signs of him even being there. It was Volke, a better thief, who finally sniffed him out when the ships crew started noticing missing food. Apparently he’d known about him for quite a long time before that though.”

“ And he didn’t tell that general of yours?” Ren asked.

“ No-one asked and, even if we did, he’d have asked for money for the information.” Zihark admitted. “ That man was a… strange one.”

“ While he could do that back then, Sothe was also way smaller. He’s hit his growth spurt since then.” Jill pointed out. “ I don’t know how capable he will be in doing it now.”

"I agree but it’ll lower the risks of anything else.” Ren pointed out. “ To even fake being a missive from Nevassa, we’d need at least 30 men, all in Begnion armour and a letter with a faked seal to even seem a little convincing.”

“ We may be able to get that from a nearby town.” Tauroneo suggested

“ That would put us at least two weeks off target for resources we don’t even know exist.” Izuka shook his head. “ No. That won’t work. And even I’m not so stupid to use poison in this venture. Too many variables and we need those soldiers alive.”

" But… from what I gather at least… Sothe is very close to lady Micaiah, is he not?” Prince Pelleas said, sounding unsure of himself. “ What if she refuses?”

“ We have no other choice. Sothe is skilled. We need him for this. If not, we’ll be going in blind. We could send a too small force to their death or have our distraction force be inefficient.” Ren surmised. “ I wish I could get her opinion on this, but alas, she’s busy leading the others.”

“ I see. That is unfortunate.” Pelleas looked down. “ How about we trade a message then? Ask her about it?”

“ I believe that wise.” Tauroneo agreed. Ren indeed slowly.

“ Yes. Your right. This is about her aide. We should wait for her opinion.” Ren sat back in his chair. “ I just hope she understands the situation.”

*************************

“ So, Ren’s plan is so send Sothe in to get intel, is it?” Nolan asked. The next morning, a message arrived from one of the Marado cavalry from Prince Pelleas’ camp explaining the proceedings of the strategy meeting from the previous night and Ren’s plan. As a result, Micaiah gathered her trusted allies to decide what to do. “ That could be dangerous.”

“ Sothe is sneaky though.” Ilyana pointed out. “ Remember when we first met Sothe? When you snuck aboard Nasir’s ship?”

“ That was three years ago though. I was a lot smaller then.” Sothe reminded the thunder mage.

“ Huh? Oh yeah. Now I think about it, you are a bit taller than you were, huh.”

“ You just noticed?”

"Why do they need Sothe though? All of us spent a lot of time sneaking around Nevassa.” Edward asked.

“ Because sneaking around Nevassa and sneaking around an enemy encampment are too very different things.” Leonardo told him.

“ I could do it.”

“ You’re too loud. You’d get caught.”

“ Would not.”

"Sothe.” Micaiah gave him a worried look.

“ It’s dangerous. If the numbers are right, the enemy number over 200.” Sothe mused. “ Even if I go in when they have a lot of prisoners working or stalk the outer walls, the risk of getting out without being caught is slim.”

“ Are you saying you can’t do it?” Laura asked.

"No. I’m saying it’s probably not worth the risk.”

“ And if you’re wrong?”

“ Then I’m wrong. But, if the plan is a simple lure, it shouldn’t matter if I’m wrong or not.” Sothe folded his arms. “ Ren and Izuka aren’t worried about any knights or cavalry. They’re worried about flyers cause, if the plan is to lure them into the valley, they can’t just attack from the cliff side.”

“ It does warrant concern.” Nolan agreed. “ But I would think Leonardo and the other archers capable enough in defeating them.”

“ It depends how many there are.” Leonardo said. “ Sure if there's a small group of them, we should be able to pick them off. But that’s assuming they have Pegasus knights like we saw in Terin. But there’s an entire division of Wyvern knights we haven’t seen yet. They’re scales are too tough for arrows to cripple and we lack the mages to deal with them confidently.”

“ Hmm. You have me there.” Sothe admitted.

“ It’s up to you, Sothe.” Micaiah told him. “If you think it’s too risky, you don’t have to go. I don’t want to force you into a situation.”

“ And what do you think about the situation?”

“ Hmm. Well.” Micaiah hummed in thought. “ It’s certainly tricky. We do need to know how the prisoners are and what the Begnion army is up to but it’s definitely risky. I do trust your skills but, if you got in trouble because of this… if you died then I…”

“ Excuse me. May I interrupt?” The group looked over to the entrance of the tent. Standing at their was one of the twins, Daniel, who gave them a nervous wave. “ Hey. I couldn’t help over hear you were thinking of an infiltration?”

“ Oh. Yes. Possibly.” Micaiah nodded.

“ Well, I was thinking. What if, and this is assuming you would get in trouble but, what if there were a way to signal to a small group outside that castle.”

“ What are you getting at?” Nolan asked. The young merchant fished through a small bag around his waist.

“ Well, if that’s a possibility then…where is it…” Daniel pulled a small card out of his bag. It was pitch black and had the image of what seemed to be a devil on both sides drawn in red. Micaiah and Illyana both sensed magic coming from it.

“ Daniel? Is that what I think it is?” Micaiah asked.

“ Ah. So you know of it. Yes, this is a Daemon card. Mother came across a mage when we were travelling ans struck a deal with him. In exchange for some coin and a few old tomes, he gave us a set of these. It allows even one with zero magic talent to use a powerful spell.”

“ Are you suggesting I use one as a flare?” Sothe asked.

" Yeah. Pretty much.” Daniel nodded. “ All you have to do is tear it to set it off, so just tie it to a dagger or something, tear it and throw it up. The spell will keep going past the height of the dagger, so you don’t have to worry about that. Just finding open air, really.”

“ I don’t think Miss Aimee will appreciate you using her merchandise like this.” Illyana deadpanned. Daniel laughed nervously.

“ Well, as long as I pretend you bought it and you all come back alive I tink she’ll forgive me. Just don’t rat me out, eh sis?”

“ Don’t call me that.”

“ I’ll buy you lunch when we hit Crimea.”

“ Deal.”

“ Not even a hint of hesitation huh.” Daniel shook his head. “ Anyway, is that alright with you?” Sothe paused for a few seconds and thought it over. He figured that if Jill and Sera could count both prisoners and soldiers then they had to have a courtyard in one or both areas to do so. But doing that would get Micaiah in danger if she came to save her. He hummed.

“ Micaiah.”

“ Yes Sothe?”

“ Send a message to the general. Tell him of the plan. If everything falls apart inside, their plan will fall apart too.”

“ So they should prepare to mobilise in case something goes awry?” Micaiah nodded. “ Alright. But I trust you. I doubt you’ll let it happen.”

“ Heh. Thanks but you never know what’ll happen.” Sothe chuckled. He had no idea how true those words were. Regardless, Sothe prepared, gathering a bunch of knives and daggers and dressing in dark clothing to blend in to the shadow. He got the Daemon card from Daniel, tied it to a bronze knife and slipped into its own, separate pouch. Meanwhile, Micaiah sent a message off to Prince Pelleas and his advisers, telling them of her plan, before getting herself ready, gathering her most trusted allies before they put their plans in motion.

******************

Several of the newer recruits were asked to disguise themselves as thieves to distract the guards near a cart coming towards Umono, allowing Sothe to slip inside. Making sure the coast was clear he slipped out and headed towards the barracks. Sothe expected a simple mission. Getting in was the easy part. He could then check over the enemy’s resources, their personnel and slip out of a window or something. He’d done something like this before. Both in Nevassa, slipping even into the heavily defended castle to steal medicine and weapons for innocents and allies alike. He also got his friends into a manor shortly after they left to help Laura. He never wanted to be a thief but he was good at it.

He had to take out and hide a few of the guards as he reached the armoury allowing himself free rain. He grabbed a scrap of paper from nearby and a quill and jotted down what he found. Mostly lances, as expected from the Begnion army. They preferred soldiers. Armoured knights, which were clearly here due to the heavy armour lining the walls of the room. Their cavalry. All of which relied on striking from mid range, either to make up for low mobility or to take of advantage of quick mobility. There were a few swords but as many as he thought there might have been. A few bows and more arrows than he knew his own army had. Next to no axes were stored. However, there was a shelf of tomes. Mostly fire. Seems that news of the liberation army having a beast Laguz had gotten Nevassa scared.

He pushed the paper in his pocket and moved on further below to the stables and repeated the process he had in the armoury. Took out some guards and hid them away, grabbed a nearby quill and begun writing. Luckily for everyone, there wasn’t much to write. There were a few horses but the stables were mostly empty. It made sense. After all, Umono was designed to be a fortress. Who would want to fight outside of it? He imagined that’s why Ren wanted to bait them out with a smaller force. A common theme with the commanders of the Begnion forces was over confidence. They looked down at them. Didn’t think they’d ever be able to rise up against them. And they had been wrong. That’s how they got so much momentum so easily.

He climbed up the castle to the top and looked down on them, observing the movements of the troops. There were some of the prisoners there, forced to do manual labour. Chopping wood they wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth of or moving heavy resources, replacement weapons they wouldn’t wield or armour they wouldn’t wear. Sothe grit his teeth. People trapped in their own country. It wasn’t right. He felt his blood boil. Sothe always believed that Micaiah was everything that was important. If everything would go south, he’d take her and they would leave. He was still willing to do that. But since then, he’d seen a lot. Nevassa. Palmeni. Marado. Now Umono. He understood why everyone felt so strongly about it. The Begnion troops were sick. He watched as one of the soldiers tripped one of the older men. Watched as the soldiers laughed at him and then kicked him for failure, forcing him to apologize and beg for mercy. Mercy he would never get. Sothe felt his hand around the hilt of his Kard but forced himself to calm down. They’d get what was coming too them eventually. He had one last stop and then he had to report back. He promised Micaiah. Just one last stop.

He dropped down from the top of the main castle to the prison on the side, peering down into the prison courtyard. While he couldn’t see them all, he had a time counting the cells. The prison itself seemed to be three floors and every one he saw on the top seemed to have a second bed crammed into it. How big was Ashnard’s army? How many did Sothe help cut through and how many were still left standing? Sothe hadn’t thought about it until now. And yet, seeing them here now. He wondered if Jill or Zihark or even Tauroneo was thinking how they would face them, knowing that they put here. How many could still fight and how many were irreparably crippled from their time in prison. They were his enemies once. But that didn’t mean they deserved this. 

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. Sothe perked up, alerted. Had they found him? He looked around but no soldiers rushed towards him. None were even around. An explosion echoed from below. Fire magic below him. Sothe decided to investigate, dropping down two floors from the roof. That’s when he saw them. A young mage in a red cloak flanked by two Laguz, a blue Lion with white fabric tied around his arm and a raven with red string tied around it’s ankles. They were under attack, hopelessly outnumbered even for two Laguz and a powerful mage to deal with. Sothe’s face lit up as he recognised the mage. He mentally cursed. The thought of getting out crossed his mind. That was quickly replaced by a memory of a grinning young idiot asking if they could be friends. Initially, he’d thought the query to be too stupid to put into words. But he recognised how much he cared for the tiger that was always at his side. Like he cared for Micaiah. Though maybe in a different way, the feeling was just as strong. Sothe cursed mentally before leaping down, driving his Kard into the neck of an archer.

“ Tormod!” Sothe shouted.

“ Huh?” The mage looked shock, looking up. “ Who is- Wait? Sothe? Is that you? What are-”

“ No time! Go!”

“ I’d like too but- woah!” Tormod quickly dodged the spear of a crimson clad soldier. “ Well, we need a little help.”

“ Hopeless as ever.” Sothe shook his head. He took the Daemon card from it’s pouch. He was hoping not to use this, but the situation had change. He tore the card and threw it in the air, watching it turn into a ball of light and travel further up, far out of the facility. 

“ The heck was that?”

“ Don’t worry. Helps on the way.”

***********************

Micaiah grit her teeth as she saw the signal flare. “ Nolan.”

“ He’s fine Micaiah. Let’s go get him.” Micaiah nodded. She took a deep breath before turning to the others.

“ Are you ready?”

“ To save that grumpy thief?” Edward smirked. “ Well, it one less favour we owe him.”

“ Let’s get this over with. I’m just hoping the main force covers us.” Leonardo shrugged.

" Sothe helped us so we help him.” Laura nodded. “ One good turn deserves another. It’s the goddess’ teachings.”

“ Hey. I’ll roll with it.” Aran nodded sleepily. “ Better than standing around guarding a camp.”

“ If Sothe died, you’d be sad, right Micaiah? I think that’s reason enough.” Meg smiled.

“ He owes me food. I won’t let that debt get wasted.” Ilyana puffed out her cheeks.

“ Thanks everyone.” Micaiah smiled, thankful for having trustworthy friends. She prayed Sothe would be OK as the group rushed in towards the back entrance and breaking the lock on the prison’s back entrance open with magic and charging in to save their friend.

**************************

“ Looks like your plan failed, Renfeldt.” Izuka jeered.

“ Hmm. Something must have happened.” Rens sighed. “ Well, we can’t give up now. Tauroneo. If we’re doing this, we have to do this now.”

“ Understood.” Tauroneo nodded. He pointed his spear forwards. “ For Daein!” The men behind him echoed his battle cry before charging forwards, ready to save their country men. Ren began walking up the near by hill, towards Sera. 

“ Izuka. I trust his majesty’s safety with you as always.” He told the older man.

“ And what are you going to do?” 

“ Us? Heh. Well, I sent there. I might as well go pick him up.”

“ Bleeding heart.” Ren simply shrugged before joining Sera on Tana, the two taking off to the skies.

“ The flare came from the prison.” Sera told him.

“ Then let’s go in from above. Any objections?”

“ Dangerous but I think I can handle it.”

“ I’ll trust in your piloting then.” Ren smirked. He looked over to the castle, watching as Tauroneo and Fiona led their troops in from one side. Strangely however, no-one seemed to lead the troops coming from Micaiah’s camp. He hummed, hoping she didn’t do anything stupid. 

It may not have been as clean as anyone would have liked, but this was how the battle for Daein’s largest Prison camp began. All involved could only hope for a cleaner victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been gone for a while, huh?
> 
> Yeah, I wish I could say I had a good reason like "School lol" or "Corona Virus lol" but, honestly, I just ran out of motivation to write. But I'm back now and I do plan on finishing this story just don't expect any sort of schedule cause I will most likely break it if I keep one. Daein will be liberated yet.
> 
> Also, I mentioned before that I accidentally ignored Sothe for 10+ chapters, so I hope this Sothe focused chapter makes up for it.


	16. The Battle of Umono Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tormod's untimely arrival, the Daein Liberation Army push forwards their plans to attack Umono Castle

“ C-C-Commander Djur sir!” The Benion general looked up from his lunch, looking annoyed.

“ What do you want?” He asked

“ We’re under attack sir!” The soldier shouted. “ Two beasts and a mage broke in to the prison camp.”   


“ You interrupted my lunch to tell me of Sub-humans?”

“ W-Well-”

“ Commander Djur!” A second soldier ran in. “ Sorry for interrupting sir, but we’re under attack.”   


“ I know. He just told me.” Djur said, sounding annoyed.

“ N-Not from inside sir. It’s the Daein Liberation Army. They’re coming from outside. Some have broken in to the outer prison.”   


“ WHAT?!” The commander bellowed, causing the two to flinch. “ WHY DO I EVEN COUNT ON YOU FOOLS?!”

“ S-Sorry sir.” Both said on reflex. Djur sighed.

“ Forget it. Go and deal with these intruders and meet those on the outside. Crush them. I’ll deal with these rats inside the castle myself.”

“ Y-Yes sir.” Both scampered out of the room in panic. Djur sighed, standing up and abandoning his lunch as he went for his armour.

“ How utterly worthless. How could they let these swine rise up. What is everyone else doing around Daein?” Djur shook his head. “ Very well. I suppose I’ll have to teach these whelps a lesson.”

********************

“ I can’t believe you, Sothe.” Tormo complained, firing a blast of fire magic at an armour knight trying to attack Maurim from behind. “ You traitor.”

“ What are you talking about?” Sothe groaned, swiftly dodging a myrmidon to the left and striking him down with a flurry of blows.

“ You know what I’m talking about! Look at you! You’re far too tall.” Tormod finished his foe with a second blast of magic. “ What did you do?”

“ It’s natural growth, Tormod. Just because you stayed short doesn’t mean I should feel bad.” Sothe threw a dagger at an Archer as they peeked their head up from the upper level.

“ I don’t believe you somehow.”

“ Believe what you want, I guess.”

“ Young Master.” Maurim transformed back. “ The enemy is lightning up. Another group has entered from the outer prison.”

“ Outer? Wait, not the castle?” Tormod asked   


“ Finally.” Sothe smirked. “ Come on. I’ll introduce you.”

“ Ah, so that must be that Liberation army yeah?” Tormod snickered. “ Good. You know I’m hear for a reason?”

“ Yeah, I was wondering why you were so far away from the other Laguz slaves.” Sothe hummed. “ Well, we can discuss this once we’re out. Give me a hand.”   


“ A hand doing what?”

“ I’m also here for a reason. Start breaking cells.   


" Ah. LIBERATION army. Right. Gotcha.” Tormod sighed. “ Well, you helped me. Maurim. We’re busting everyone out. Vika. Go find whoever leads the Liberation army and give em my kind regards.” Maurim nodded. The raven transformed back and nervously nodded. Upon noticing Sothe looking at her, She shyly tried to hide herself with one of her wings.

“ The raven?”   


“ Vika. She’s newer than some others but I trust her.”

“ I see.” Sothe took the scrap of paper he wrote the information about the Begnion army on as well as one of his knives. The Raven girl looked hesitant as he handed them to her. “ Show these to the silver haired girl called Micaiah. It’ll prove your friendly.”

“ O-Ok.” The raven girl gave a nervous glance to Tormod who gave her a reassuring nod of his head. “ I’ll be right back.”

“ Good luck.” Tormod cheered as Vika transformed and flew off.

“ Little one. Little Sothe.” Maurim spoke, approaching the two.

“ I’m not so little anymore, Maurim.” Sothe warned the Tiger.

" Ha. Do I have to respect your manly Beorc pride now? Will Sir Sothe suffice?”   


“ Just call me Sothe, Maurim.”   


“ Unfortunately, I cannot. Sir Sothe.” Sothe groaned. Tormod chuckled. “ I smell steel. There’s more approaching.”

“ Then let’s act as the forerunners for this so called Liberation Army, eh? Then we can get down to business.” Tormod smirked. “ Up for a little contest, Sothe?” Sothe smiled, shaking his head. He was happy Tormod at least hadn’t changed in the three and a half years since they’d last seen each other.

“ Always.”

*****************

Micaiah ushered a set of newly freed prisoners towards the safety of the prison entry way. “ This way, everyone.”   


“ Thank you, Priestess.” A prisoner said, giving Micaiah a shaky smile before being led away by some stronger of the prisoners. Leonardo frowned, watching as the man joined the rest of the ill and injured.

“ This is barbarism.” He growled. “ I’ll never be able to stomach how the Begnion Army can keep our countryman.”

“ At least they’re free now.” Micaiah told her.

“ Micaiah. Somethin’s incoming.” Meg called. Micaiah growled. Volug stepped in front of her before pausing, sniffing the air.

“ Volug?” The sound of beating wings grew louder. Nothing militaristic like a Pegasus or heavy like a Wyvern. It was disorderly, almost panicked. Meg flinched as she was almost crashed into by a Raven.

“ Jumping Jackrabbits!” She yelled. The Raven fell to the ground, transforming back into a dark haired woman in red.

“ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She immediately started, defensively. Micaiah stepped forwards. She offered the Raven girl a hand

“ Here. Let me help you up.” 

“ Uh. Um.” The Raven eyed her with the look of a Deer facing down a hunters bow. Nervously, she took the hand and was pulled to her feet. “ THank you.”

“ Are you OK?”

“ Yes. Fine. Um…” The Raven paused. “ Are you perhaps… Micaiah?”

“ That’s right.”

“ I’m, erm, I’m Vika. Here.” Vika quickly held out a few scraps of paper, earning a confused look from the SIlver Haired Maiden

“ Hmm?” Micaiah began looking over the notes.

“ What is it?” Leonardo asked.

“ These notes. Armoury inventory. Troop estimates. Stables. These are notes from Sothe.”

“ Sothe?”

“ I, erm… Me and Sir met him when we failed a break in. He saved us. He gave me these for you.”   


“ Sothe saved you and your allies?” Micaiah asked.

“ That’s uncharacteristic.” Leonardo snarked.

“ Who’s this sir?”

“ Sir Tormod.” Micaiah’s eyes widened slightly, recognising the name from Sothe’s stories about the war. An old friend of Sothe’s from the war. If Tormod was trying to help liberate the people of Umono, no wonder Sothe would break cover to help.

“ Where are they?”

“ Further in. Helping others.”

“ Please. Take me too them.”

*******************

Sothe and Tormod panted. They had managed to dispatch the second wave of Begnion soldiers in record time, with Maurim working as a rearguard to help the Daein prisoners that got free in the carnage escape safely. However, due to competing, they had managed to tire themselves out. “ I think…. I won that.” Tormod panted.

“ What? No way.” Sothe shook his head.

“ Did you not see me? I kicked ass.”   


“ All you did… was get in my way. And steal my points.”

“ You stole my points.”

“ Get your eyes checked, Tormod.”

“ Little one. Sir Sothe.” Maurim interjected.

“ Hmm? What it Maurim?” Tormod asked. Maurim motioned at a new group emerging, heavily armed and coming from the prison entry way. “ Oh shoot. More?”

“ Wait. No.” Sothe stopped Tormod from going for his tome. “ They’re with me.”

“ Ah. Right. Good.” Tormod nodded. “ Phew. I need a rest.” Tormod collapsed to the floor. Sothe managed to regain his posture before Micaiah saw him.

“ Sothe. Are you alright?” She asked, jogging over to him.

“ Perfectly fine.”   


“ You sure. Your face is red.”

“ Ah. Perfectly. Just… a little tired.” From his place on the ground, Tormod snickered.

“ We were just having a little contest and it got heated.” Tormod told the Silver haired woman.

“ I see. And you would be?”

“ That’s Tormod. Remember? My friend from back in Ike’s Army? He leads a Laguz Emancipation group in Begnion. The Tiger’s Maurim.”

“ Greetings.” Maurim nodded his head. Vika appeared from the crowd and joined the two again.

“ A Laguz liberation force?” Edward questioned. “ There’s no Laguz slaves in Daein though.”

“ Yeah. We know.” Tormod admitted. “ We’re actually here to talk to you lot. You are the Daein Liberation Army, right?”

“ That’s correct.” Micaiah nodded.

“ Good. Glad we didn’t just infiltrate a prison for no reason.” Before he could continue, the faint sound of wings filled the air, rapidly growing louder. “ The heck?”

“ Sothe, was your notes right?” Micaiah asked.

“ Yeah. I made sure.” The thief confirmed. “ Which means those wings aren’t the Begnion Pegasus Knight corps.” The group watched as, from the gap in the roof letting the afternoon soon beam down into the prison courtyard, a familiar pair on a Pegasus descended. As it landed, Ren hoped off. 

“ Phew. Afternoon folks.” Ren said jovially. “ Everything going alright?”

“ Perfectly fine, thanks.” Micaiah told him. “ What are you doing here?”

“ Saw the flare. Got your letter. Wasn’t needed by Tauroneo.”

“ The General? Where is he?”   


“ He and Fiona are leading the charge against the Begnion forces at the main gate. They accelerated the ambush plan. Just heavily stocked up on archers.”

“ He won’t need them. There’s no fliers in the base.” Sothe told him. “ Mostly just armour knights.”

“ Really. Heh. They put up a hell of a front for a load of armoured walls.” Ren finally took notice of the trio. He hummed. “ And they are?”

“ Allies.” Sothe said simply.

“ I could ask the same thing.” Tormod asked, pulling himself off the ground.

“ Ren. I’m one of the strategist’s of the Liberation army.” Ren introduced himself.

“ Which one?” Tormod asked, turning to Sothe.

“ The lesser of two evils.” The thief replied dryly.

“ I take that as a compliment.”

“ Can you guys save the snarkfest?” Sera asked. “ We’ve got company.” Both Daein’s Liberation army and the Laguz Emancipation group got back into a offensive stance as the third wave of Begnion troops filled the room. At the back, shaking the ground with every step, was a towering man dressed in the shining red of a Begnion commander. Djur sneered as his cold eyes skimmed over the group, landing on Micaiah.

“ Well. Well. Well. And here I thought the so called Silver Haired Maiden was just a piece of Daein propaganda or a doll of a woman used in more… private ways to raise morale.” He chuckled. “ Or do you go by the Priestess of Dawn now? I can’t keep up with you dogs and your semantics.”

“ And you are?” Micaiah asked through gritted teeth.

“ I suppose I can humour you. I am General Djur of the Begnion army.”

“ General Djur. Then I must demand you free these people and leave our lands. If you do so, I shall grant you mercy.”

“ What? Mercy?” Djur let out a hearty laugh. “ You dogs cannot be serious? YOU would offer ME mercy? What utter hubris. You so called liberation army fools have forgotten your place it seems.” The general slammed his shield with his blade. “ Come closer so I can remind you of your place. If you can that is. All men. Kill them.” With a battle cry, the Begnion troops charged in. Nolan, Aran and Meg stepped forwards, creating a defensive line. Maurim transformed and joined them, holding off the main brunt of the Begnion army. From the back, Micaiah, Ilyana, Leonardo, Ren and Tormod begun pelting their enemies from above. As some of the soldiers moved to flank them, they were cut off by Edward and Sothe on one side and Sera and Vika on the other, the Pegasus knight somewhat surprised to be sharing the small amount of sky in the prison with another, especially one of Laguz birth. As he watched his forces getting so easily held up, Djur’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Are you all so useless that you can’t defeat such a rabble?” Around them, the prisoners still trapped above began cheering their support for the Liberation Army.

“ Got an opening, Mic. Far right side.” Ren told the silver haired maiden. The girl nodded before breaking position and joining Sothe and Leonardo. “ Is this the bet you’ve got, commander?” Ren jeered at Djur as the trio made they’re way around to his position. “ What’s the matter? Are you scared of a few dogs?”

“ Why you miserable wretch.” Djur growled. “ Fine. If my own men are so completely worthless that they can’t even overcome the plans of rats, then I shall destroy you myself.” Djur drew his blade and started pressing forwards. Ren smirked.

“ How do these idiots ever get into power.” He mused. “ When Micaiah gives the signal, break formation and charge.” The group held, waiting as the general moved his way forwards, a sneer on his face. Ren could read the man’s thoughts. It was obvious what he was thinking from the way he looked down at them. He thought he had already won. Despite what he’d seen, how many of the Begnion troops they’d already incapacitated, how large they’d become to try and siege the castle and how notorious they’d become following their takeover of Marado and Palmeni, he still thought they were nothing to him. That he was above the common soldier. He probably thought he should be living the high life Jarod did instead of stuck as a glorified prison warden. Like some nobody was worth more than the Ebony Talon. He strode forwards like he was a war god coming to smite an ant.

“ Thani!” Micaiah cried. A large ball of light burst from Micaiah’s tome, impacting the general the second he came into her line of fire. The others didn’t even need a further word of command. They charged in, weapons ready and swept through the remaining Begnion forces like a flood sweeping a small village away. Djur didn’t even know what happened as he was burnt up by the searing light of Micaiah’s spells. Upon seeing their commander had fallen, the remaining Begnion troops immediately surrendered. Word quickly passed through the castle and the troops. Commander Djur had fallen in battle. The prisoners were free. The Battle of Umono Castle was over.


	17. The Prince's Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelleas speaks, Izuka plots and Jarod realises just how bad his situation may be

By the time the messenger arrived to declare the death of Commander Djur, Tauroneo’s ambush was already well under way. With no aerial units in their army, the Begnion soldiers were easy picking for the Daein archers raining death down on them from above. Those who made it out of that were quickly routed by Marado’s cavalry as they tried to retreat back to Umono Castle. The messenger meant to declare the death of their commander quickly turned into a messenger of the Begnion troops surrender. Izuka took it as a nother successful strategy from his genius mind. For once, Tauroneo had to admit his set up of the Daein army was masterful.

The Begnion prisons soon swapped occupants from Ashnard’s army to Begnion’s forces. The former prisoners, malnourished and injured, were taken to different parts of Umono for treatment by Laura and other healers. Ren watched as some families were connected, with some of the soldiers being the brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers to some of the rebel troops that had joined them on their journey. It brought Ren’s thoughts back to his own family in Nevassa. With Umono as a foot hold, he knew it wouldn’t be long. It had been five months since Ren had left home. His mother’s birthday was coming up at the end of the month. What a present it would be if he could liberate Daein before then.

He headed in side. They had once again turned the castles main bedroom, once owned by General Djur, into a war room. Once everything had been sorted, the Begnion prisoners locked away and the Daein troops moved in from their encampments outside, a council was called. Ren was their alongside Izuka sitting opposite him. Next to him was Nolan and Micaiah. Beside Izuka sat Fiona and Tauroneo. Pelleas sat at the head of the table. Sothe skulked in the shadows away from the table. Finally, joining them at the bottom of the table, was their new ally Tormod.

“ So, You said you were searching for us?” Pelleas began.

“ Yes, your highness.” Tormod nodded. “ Ultimately, I’m just a messenger boy.”

“ A messenger?” Micaiah looked over at him. “ Someone from Begnion I take it.”

“ Indeed, Lady Micaiah.” He searched through his tome bag and pulled out a letter. He then slid it across the table, it coming to rest in front of the prince, Micaiah and Tauroneo. Tauroneo’s eyes widened.

“ Why I never…”

“ What is it general?” Pelleas asked.

“ The seal. It’s that of the Imperial Apostle. This letter comes Empress Sanaki herself.” There was a brief shuffle of surprise from those in the room. 

“ Are you certain?” Micaiah asked.

“ He is correct. I’ve seen the seal myself.” Izuka nodded. “ Each office in the Begnion Senate holds it’s own seal. Duke Asmin’ seal differs from Duke Gaddos’ for example. Some are minor changes. The Senators all have the same sort of design. The Prime Minister, Sephiran, has his own. As does the Supreme General Zelgius. Finally, there’s the Apostle who has one. That last one rarely ever seen. Even I have only seen it once.”

“ You seem to know a lot of Begnion affairs, Izuka.” Ren mused.

“ But of course. I have done my research into all the nation of Tellius. Begnion. Crimea. Even the sub human countries. After all, who knows when it could be useful.”

“ Laguz.” Tormod immediately corrected him.

“ Hmph. Another one of you equalists.” Izuka sighed. “ Call them what you will. They are still beasts and birds at the end of the day.”

“ Izuka.” Pelleas shook his head. “ Apologies, Mister Tormod. He means well. I assure you.”

“ Yeah. Whatever.” Tormod said dismissively. Pelleas reached for the letter and opened it. He pulled the parchment out with tender hands and carefully unfolded it, reading it over slowly, taking in every hand written letter.

" _Dear your majesty, Prince Pelleas of Daein. I have heard of your plight from the troops you so graciously spared of our occupational force. Allow me to begin with a statement. The Begnion Occupational force was supposed to be watched over by Senator Numida. His reports always the good faith of the Begnion forces and how well kept the Daein people were. Senator Lekain, the Duke of Gaddos, always valued his opinion and I trusted him and his word as member of the Begnion’s Senate. However, it appears I have been misled. I apologize for not sending an envoy to investigate the state of Daein myself. As you were supposed to be under Begnion control, I should have looked after you as people of the empire. I failed in my duties to you and I humbly apologize. However, I shall fix this problem personally. I am organizing a task force and shall be personally arriving in Daein to investigate these claims myself. If you are who you claim, I shall be happy to negotiate a way to return your country to you as a sign of good faith. I hope we can meet soon as equals. Yours faithfully. Apostle Sanaki Kirsch Altina, Empress of Begnion.”_ Pelleas reread the entire letter a few times just to make sure he had read it correctly.

“ Your majesty?” Micaiah asked.

“ Lady Micaiah. May I request you check that I’m correct about what this letter is stating. I don’t believe I’ve read it correctly.” Pelleas handed the letter over to his silver haired retainer. Micaiah looked confused and read it over. She narrowed her brow as she finished and reread it again. 

“ No, majesty. I believe I understand what this letter is about. I believe you have read it correctly.”

“ Pass.” Ren asked, taking the letter from Micaiah. He skin read it at first but soon slowed down, backtracking to read it over again. “ What…” He passed it back to Pelleas. “ I believe it’s up to you to announce this, your majesty.”

“ Are you certain?”

“ We are your subjects.” Micaiah confirmed. Pelleas nodded.

" What is it? Tell me.” Izuka ordered. Pelleas breathed out, calming his nerves. “ General.”

“ Yes sir?”

“ Gather everyone in the courtyard. I have an important announcement.” Tauroneo saluted before nodding to Fiona. The two swiftly left the room. “ Ren. Izuka.”

" Yes your majesty?” Ren asked.

“ Yes?”

“ Make plans. We return to Nevassa.”

“ Nevassa, my lord?” Ren asked.

“ We’ve left them alone long enough. But if this message is right, Apostle Sanaki is coming. So we should be there to see her liberated. Is that not correct, Izuka.” Izuka smirked.

“ Yes. Let us claim our prize.”

*********************

There was a soft murmur of the troops. They had been told of an important announcement from the Prince himself. Not many of them had even seen him before let alone ever heard him speak. All they knew is that he was the supposed ruler of the land. They trusted Micaiah, their Priestess of Dawn. They trusted General Tauroneo, the Stalwart. They trusted Ren, the Shadow Man. And they trusted the Prince so they served faithfully. But the Prince himself was a creature who never appeared. Whoever he was, they didn’t quite trust him.

From his room, Pelleas looked down from hidden windows at his people gathered below. “Lady Micaiah. Lord Ren. General Tauroneo. May I make a confession?”

“ My liege?” Tauroneo asked.

“ One of you must make this announcement.”

“ Huh?” Micaiah looked at the Prince in confusion. “ What are you talking about?”

“ He’s nervous.” Ren told the others. “ But your majesty. You don’t need to be. You are they’re king. They’ll listen to you.”

“ You remember that I lived in the same encampment as you all, correct?” Pelleas asked. “ Because I know they did not. And it was easy to hear them from where I hid in my tent. They praise you all. They know you. You’re heroes of this army. Not just you three either. Lady Fiona. Lord Nolan. I’ve even heard them speak wonders of Lady Nailah and her retainers. But me. They don’t believe in me.”

" My lord…”

“ I… I’m scared. I don’t know how to do this.”

" Speak your heart.” Tauroneo said simply.

“ What?” Pelleas turned to face the general.

“ I wasn’t always a General, you know your majesty. It’s hard to think isn’t it?” Tauroneo laughed. “ However, I was once just a quiet recruit too. I was never like Gawain. He was naturally charismatic. Lanvega was a father to his men. Bryce just started out loud, though me and him eventually met in the middle with our approaches.”

“ And now you’re not?”

“ Ha. Precisely. It twenty five years ago. A skirmish against Crimea. It was horrendous conditions. Everyone morale as their lowest point. And I just got fed up and roused everyone's spirits. I didn’t think about what I was saying. It came from the heart. All my speeches do.”

“ From the heart. Huh.”

“ Steal you nerves, my liege. No. If I may be so bold, my friend.” Tauroneo placed a firm hand on the Princes shoulder. “ We all believe in you. We would not be here if we did not. You don’t have to be the warrior king your father was. You don’t even have to be a warrior. Just believe in yourself and be you. Everything else will follow.”

“ General…” Pelleas looked at him in shock. He looked at the others. Micaiah gave him a warm smile and a nod. Ren laughed softly, smirking. “ I… Thank you… Tauroneo. I shall do my best.”

Pelleas stepped out on to the balcony, his small form hidden in his white cloak. By his side stood General Tauroneo and Lady Micaiah. Ren watched from the side lines. The troops muttered between themselves. “Is that the prince?” “He doesn’t look like Ashnard. Are you certain?” “Is he shaking?” Pelleas swallowed.

“ E-Everyone.” He started. “ I am… I am… Prince Pelleas.” His voice cracked slightly.

“ Yeah we know.” One of the troops shouted, earning a few chuckles. Pelleas bit his lip, trying to calm his nerves. He looked over to Tauroneo who nodded slightly. Pelleas took a deep breath. He tightened his fists together firmly to stop himself from shaking. He exhaled again and took a second deep breath before raising his voice.

“ EVERYONE!” He shouted, silencing the crowd. He flinched at his own voice. _That was too much,_ he thought. _No. Now’s not the time to be hesitant. From your heart. OK._ He tensed up, gritting his teeth before continuing, trying to sound as confident as possible. “ Let me begin with a statement. You have done well fighting to free this country from it’s unjust keepers. It is is thanks to you we made it this far and I do indeed appreciate your efforts and your losses. Which is why it makes me happy to tell you that this battle is almost over. From here, we gained the foothold we need to push forwards and liberate our capital. Many of us have family and homes in Nevassa. That is why it is our next target.” Pelleas took a moment to think of where he wanted to go next. “ Today, a messenger from Begnion arrived and presented to me a letter. A letter from Apostle Sanaki. She admits her failings in not overseeing Daein and has heard our plight. She promises to free us.” There was a few wary murmurings. Pelleas cut them off. “ But I don’t want to rely on the power keeping us in chains to free us. Especially after all we’ve done. I want to keep going. If we do nothing, our home will be freed in time. A month. Maybe too. But I’m a selfish fool. I can’t let BEgnion take this honour for themselves. Not like they’ve taken our homes.” Pelleas voice became shaky. “ That is why I must ask of you. Help me. I want to march on Nevassa. I want to save our homeland. Liberate our capital by the hands of Daein soldiers not under the eyes of the enemy. But I am one man. A prince I may be. Soon to be king. But I a soldier… I am not. It is why I need everyone’s support. So please. Will you help me free our homeland? Will you help us return to the heights I know we were and go beyond that might?” At first, their was silence. No-one moved. No-one spoke. Pelleas grew nervous. Was it not enough? Was it too much? Did everyone truly not believe in him? Then there was a cheer.

“ Yo. I’m all for it.” Edward called out from down below. “ What’s wrong with the rest of you? Let’s go get our home back.” Someone else chimed in with their support. Then another. And another. Soon the crowd was cheering their support. Pelleas breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

“ Thank you all. Truly, I am blessed to have such good countrymen.” 

(Tauroneo and Pelleas have reached Support Rank C)

***********************

Edward leant against the back wall, smirking to himself as the rest of the army cheered in support of the Prince. Edward himself had never knew what to think about Pelleas. He seemed like a doormat at first but, slowly, from the brief interactions they had had, Edward had notice him slowly growing bolder. Nolan had mentioned a few of the orders were made under influence of what Pelleas had said. The older man had told him that Pelleas seemed to be growing. Edward trusted him. He just needed a confidence boost. And what bigger confidence boost than to have an entire army backing you?

Edward smirked as he headed back inside. “ You surprise me, Ed.” Leonardo told him, the archer leaning against the inside doorway near where Edward had been watching the spectacle.

“ What do you mean?”

“ I didn’t expect you to vocalise your support for the Prince like that.”

“ Huh? Really?” Edward scratched the back of his head. “ Well, Nolan and Mic claim he’s not bad. And I wanna get back to Nevassa quickly so…”

“ I never said it was a bad thing.” Leonardo smiled. “ The prince is an interesting guy.”

“ Ha. Yeah. I agree.” Edward smirked. “ Think he’ll make a good king?”

“ I think he has what it takes to free Daein from Begnion. With Micaiah’s aid. After that, we’ll see.”

" Heh. Cautious as always.”

“ One of us has to be.” Leonardo pushed back of the wall. “ I guess we’ll be heading off soon then.”

“ Hopefully.” Edward grinned. “ We’ll return home as heroes. After that… I hope we can just live in peace.”

*******************

Aran could hear the cheering all the way from Umono Castle’s main entrance. Aran didn’t like crowds and someone had to make sure no-one ambushed them while everyone was in one place. So Aran chose to stay behind and guard the gates. Someone had too. It might as well be him. “ Hey.” Aran glanced over as Laura walked up to his side. “ How’d I know you’d be out here?”

" I do my job too well.”

“ Ha. That’s one way to describe it I guess.” Laura giggled. “ Did you hear it from here? Prince Pelleas’ announcement?”

“ We’re heading to the capital.” Aran nodded. “ How is it?”

“ When the Abbot took me back during Ashnard’s rule, it was nice. Full of life. His majesty always did have a talent for leading people. Now though? I imagine it’ll be the same as everywhere else.” Laura sighed.

" We’ll make it better.” Aran gave his childhood friend a gentle smile. “ You, me and the rest of them. Once Begnion is gone and Daein is saved, we’ll be able to rebuild. Nevassa can be full of life again. So can Kisca.”

“ Eh heh heh. Right.” Laura smiled. “ I hope the goddess can protect us in this, our final venture.”

“ We’re in the right here. The Abbot used to say the Goddess was on the side of the just, right?”

“ Right. In that case, we have nothing to worry about.” Laura sat down on the grass next to the castle gates, joining Aran in his duties. To Aran, it was welcome company.

***********************

Zihark smirked as he listened to the crowds. He watched as the Prince returned inside and the crowd of soldiers, now reinvigorated, prepared for the big move that was coming in the few days. He stood away from the main crowd. Beside him, Ilyana yawned. “ Impressive.” She said.

" Indeed. His majesty has come into his own.” Zihark said happily. “ He reminds me of her majesty.”

“ Ya mean Queen Elincia?” Meg asked from Zihark’s other side. 

“ Yes. Queen Elincia may seem quite bold at the moment, but when we first met, she was almost as timid as his majesty.”

“ ‘Lincia was always kind. I remember that.” Ilyana continued. “ But she always let Commander Ike do everything just like how Pelleas let Micky do everything for him. But, I guess with good support, his majesty is on the path to follow in ‘Lincia’s foot steps.”

“ I do hope that means Crimea and Daein can become good allies in the future.” Meg said.

“ I’m sure they will. Elincia wished for peace when I knew her. I’d imagine Pelleas will accept a deal with them, if only to help rebuild Daein.” Zihark hummed in thought. “ Though, I don’t take Pelleas to be a thing like Ashnard. I’d doubt he’d do anything like invade another country. At the moment, the Beorc countries all seem to have leaders with level heads.”

“ That little girl in charge of Begnion? What was her name again? Snacki?” Illyana shrugged. “ You trust her, Zihark?”

“ I think she’s at least trustworthy. Those Senators though…” Zihark trailed off. “ Well, no use to be thinking about all of that now. What’s first is that we liberate Daein.”

“ Right.” Meg nodded.

“ Yeah. Alright.” Ilyana smiled sleepily. “ Then we can have a big feast. Lots of food.”

“ That really is all ya think about, huh Il?” Meg asked, jokingly.

“ Only when I’m hungry.”

“ Which is always.” Zihark reminded her.

“ Mmm. You two are picking on me.” The mage’s two companions laughed. Ilyana smiled. That feast had better be worth all this trouble.

*******************

Sera and Jill had watched the announcement from the castle walls, taking a slight break from lookout duty to watch the announcement. Sera had to admit. She was surprised. From everything, she had expected Micaiah or Tauroneo to make the announcement. Yet the prince had taken it upon himself to tell everyone what would happen. As if he was the true commander of the Daein Liberation Army or something. “ He’s changed.” Jill remarked.

“ Changed how?” Sera furrowed her brow.

" When Tauroneo brought me on board for this, I didn’t think anything of the Prince. He cowered behind that Izuka barely speaking a word. If it wasn’t for Tauroneo, I would have left there and then.” Jill chuckled slightly. “ But now? I think he’ll make a good king.”

“ I wonder what changed him.”

“ Oh, I can hazard a guess.” Jill smirked. “ Tauroneo. Micaiah. Ren. They were a positive influence. All Izuka and his mother ever did was try to keep him wrapped up in wool and cloth, away from… well, all of this.”

“ Wanting to keep a ruler from ruling? That sounds like a bad decision. Actually, it sounds a bit like the senators.”

“ Ugh. Father told me all about them and I’ve personally met Duke Lekain. He’s entirely unpleasant.”

“ More than that.” Sera shrugged. “ There was rumours back when I was still a cadet that Lekain and some of the other Senators are plotting a coup against the Apostle.”

“ Really? Would they go that far?”

“ Who knows? But I think, if they are, they’re waiting for a proper catalyst.” Sera folded her arms. “ I think it was a Senator who was meant to be looking after Daein if I recall. It’s been a while since I was sent here so I sort of forgot who we were supposed to be serving under.”

“ A Senator. Hmm. If that’s right and the Apostle is coming here, then I wonder how this will affect the two parties relationship.”

“ Poorly, I’d imagine.” Sera frowned. “ Still, if the Senators are waiting for a moment, I wonder when that’ll be. They haven’t moved, even during this crisis.”

“ You think they’re waiting for a full on war?”

“ War…” The word hung in Sera’s mind for a while. She remembered Commander Tanith’s warning about trusting the Senators. That they were dirty cowards with minds like those of a trap. Crafty. Sera frowned. Are they hoping this affair turns into a war so they can make a power play? Is that why they haven’t done much here? Sera shook the thoughts out of her head. Surely they wouldn’t go that far. She got back on to her Pegasus. “ Come on. We’ve left the skies alone for long enough.”

*******************

Izuka watched the announcement from inside the castle. He was expecting the speech to be a total failure. The army was more invested in others. The General. The Priestess of Dawn. Those figures. He was planning on using this as a learning experience and a way to twist the Prince back into his court. “I tried to warn you.” He would say. “ The Priestess set you up for failure. She wants to overthrow you. After all this is done, we must rid the world of her.” Then his lovely little princeling puppet would be all his yet again.

His smug sense of certain victory slowly fell apart. Had the prince always been so bold? Where had he gotten this moxie from? He grit his teeth, fuming, as the crowd cheered his name. How could this have happened? They weren’t supposed to believe in him. Those simpletons were supposed to reject him. Why? How could this be? He gripped the windowsill so hard the stone threatened to break. This wasn’t happening. How could his plans be unraveling this quickly. He needed a back up plan quick or all this would be for nothing. He needed-

“ Izuka.” He heard an angered voice from behind him. “ What is my Pelleas doing out there?!” Lady Almedha. Izuka relaxed his hands and grinned, the gears in his head turning. He hadn’t lost all of his cards quite yet. After all, sometimes all that was needed to turn a losing game around was the tender hand of a mother.

*********************

Jarod drummed his fingers against the throne of Daein as the message ran through his head again. They had lost contact with the prison camps in Umono and Nox. The people were rising up in several sectors. Rhoam was under siege. And this rumoured prince and his army, led by that Silver Haired Maiden that slipped through his fingers months ago, was more powerful than ever. He needed to figure out how to quell all of this before word got out to the empire. Perhaps that bastard Numida could make some kind of cover story after that, but right now he needed- “Commander.” Jarod looked up as a soldier entered the room.

“ Yes? What is it?”

I bring a message from the Apostle, Empress Sanaki, herself.”

“ What?” Jarod sat up. There was no way the Apostle could have heard about this already. This rebellion was only a group of small riots until just under a month ago when Marado rose up.

“ Apostle Sanaki has sent an inquisition to investigate several concerning goings on in Daein. Your men are to stand down, effective immediately, and report to outposts on the border for questioning at once.” Jarod’s face narrowed. How? Did Sephiran have spies? No, he mad sure that they’d been taken care of. Did that bastard Numida betray him? No, he’d have no reason to then why… Jarod slowly came to a realization. This Liberation Army. They’d planned this all out. How long had they been active? Two Months? Three? Longer? He’d heard mixed report but the first one he could remember was…

“ Palmeni.”

“ Excuse me sir?” No, that would make sense. The entire force at Palmeni had vanished without a trace two months ago. What if, Jarod thought, they’d become messengers. They’d turned on him and betrayed him to the Apostle herself. All of Begnion knew about the tensions between the Apostle and the Senators so, knowing what was happening, the Liberation Army went over his head. Over the entire countries head. To the one person who would give them a fair trial. Jarod growled angrily. He’d underestimated them. He’d vastly underestimated them. That silver haired wench and her followers. 

“ ALDER!” He shouted. Within a minute, his second in command entered the room.

“ Yes SIr!”

“ Send a message to all the prison camps in Daein. Tell them to execute their prisoners secretly. I want all of them gone. Send them to the swamp. Tell everyone what’s happening. I want to draw that Silver Haired Wench in and I want her and her army buried alongside them. Lead this mission yourself.” Jarod leant back in his throne. “ And throw this one off the castle battlements.”

“ Aye sir.” Jarod watched as Alder dragged the messenger away, screaming and begging for mercy. He seethed in his anger. He was behind but that wouldn’t stop him from winning. So what if the Apostle was coming? He’d tie up all the lose ends by weeks end and then? Well, if he had to die, he’d make sure he’d take as many traitors, weaklings and cowards out alongside with him. Jarod was a soldier and he’d make sure he’d die like one. That was the man he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're creepy uncle and beloved smother won't let you play with the other kids, so your war hero father has to step in.


	18. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel to Nevassa, Micaiah becomes concerned of rumours involving the Shifu Swamp.

Preparations to leave took two days. In those two days, the injured prisoners were given rest and food while everyone else packed away the equipment that could still be used and valuable resources into Aimee’s convoy, rested themselves and prepared to march. The liberation of the capital and the coming Apostle were on everyone’s lips. In the end, the former prisoners who thought they were up to it gathered with the rest of the army while those who were still too fatigued remained under the care of a few local healers and the army begun it’s march once more.

It soon became apparent the the Begnion army was in two mindsets on how to proceed. As they passed through villages, the Liberation Army was met with two stories. The first was an express missive from the Empress. The Begnion Army was to stand down and return to the bordering regions of Begnion while an investigation was carried out. Many soldiers, wanting this fight over either through falling morale from how they had been forced to treat the people of Daein or wanting to flee with their lives after the people started to rise up and even Umono Castle fell.

The second was more troubling. From the weak resistance from the Begnion troops still loyal to Jarod, they had learned of their orders. Prisoners from all over the land were being corralled and transported to a specific point in Central Daein. The Shifu Swamp, a vast marshland.

“ We have to help those people.” Micaiah demanded at the next strategy meeting. 

" Not possible.” Izuka shook his head.

“ What? Why?”

“ If you wish to overthrow the Begnion Army as swift as possible, and by that I mean before that little empress interferes, we must keep moving.”

“ But what’s the point if we have to leave our people to die?”

“ The execution is reported to happen in two days.” Sothe said. “ Is there no way we can change the route?” Ren hummed, thinking.

“ The Shifu Swamp Is a detour off four hours from the main path. In two days, we should be around that point. However, if we stop-”

“ It is an unreasonable demand.” Izuka snapped. “Perhaps if we defeat the Ebony Talon fast enough we may stop it.”

“ As much as I reason with your plight, Lady Micaiah, I must agree this time.” Tauroneo spoke up. “Jarod is clearly under pressure here. It’s very possible he’s doing this to lure us into a trap.”

“ But Uncle.” Fiona looked concerned. “ These are our people. Traps can be overcome if they are expected. Lost lives cannot.”

“ I am sorry, Fiona. But, as much as it pains me to say it, the lives of a few can never out weigh the freedom of an entire country. We must keep going.”

“ I… understand but…” Fiona sighed.

“ It’s an hard choice.” Nolan admitted.

“ Nolan. You aren't suggesting-” Micaiah began. Nolan raised a hand, stopping her.

“ I was not supporting that we leave them to die. I’d love nothing more than to save everyone. All I’m saying is that sometimes, that isn’t a possibility.”

“ He’s right.” Sothe admitted. Micaiah growled.

“ Do what you will.” Micaiah said through gritted teeth before leaving the room. With a nod, Sothe left after her.

“ Lady Micaiah…” Pelleas sighed. “ Are you sure we can’t do a thing?”

“ Trust in me your majesty.” Izuka said far too proudly for Ren’s liking. “ This is for the best.” Ren sat silently in thought.  _ In two days, we’ll be in range of a rescue mission. But we won’t stop for long enough to do it. _ A plan started to form in his mind.  _ One more day. Please everyone. Just wait one more day. _

********************

“ You want me to what?” Jill asked, raising an eyebrow at Ren’s request.

“ Please Jill. It’s the only way I can see this plan working. I need you to falsify a report so we can stop near Shifu.” Jill hummed in annoyance.

“ You know I support the General on this. It’s too risky.”

“ I know it is. But I have a plan to lower the risk there as well. Just… Just trust me.”

“ Why me though? Why not Sera?” 

“ Because everyone trusts your word more than hers. If she gives a report, they’ll ask you to confirm it. And if she’s caught out lying…”

“ They might suspect she’s actually a Begnion spy even after all this time.” Jill sighed. “ Ugh. Dammit.”

“ I trust Micaiah to get the job done. I just need to give her an opening.”

“ But what of Nevassa?”

“ Nevassa’s lasted this long. It can last one more day.” Jill raised an eyebrow. “ Look, I know. I’m putting a lot on the line here. Hell, my family live in Nevassa. But, while I’m worried about them, I’m also thinking about this from a tactical stand point.”

“ Tactical?” Jill asked. “ You mean more people?”

“ No, I think Jarod has a contingency. Imagine this. We fail to save them. Word spreads that the Liberation army failed to save them. Jarod uses the opportunity to spread it across Nevassa…”

“... And the Prince looks like he’s only in it for himself?”

“ That’s the idea I’m working.”

“ That’s flimsy at best.”

“ I know. But it’s still possible.” Ren sighed. “ Don’t make me get on my hands and knees here, Lady Fizzart. I don’t want to dirty my clothes but I will if it’ll convince you.” Jill stared at the strategist.

" And you really think this is for the best?” Ren hesitated slightly.

“ In a few scenarios, I can think of better ways, but I think, in the long run, this is probably for the best.”

“ I heard a lot of uncertainties.”

“ Please.” Jill looked like she wanted to refuse. In reality, she knew she should. But she saw the look of unsure determination in Ren’s eyes. She heard Micaiah rant about how it was the right thing to do. She knew she others would regret this if she didn’t agree. Jill growled.

" You owe me.”

“ Yes. Thank you, Jill. I appreciate your assistance.”

“ Yeah, yeah. Just… don’t make me regret this.”

“ I promise.” Ren smirked. “ You won’t.”

********************

“ An enemy force?” Izuka raised an eyebrow at Jill’s report. The whole army had come to a standstill at Jill charging the main convoy as the were about to exit the cover of the forest. A few wondered what was happening. This was close to the Shifu Swamp. Perhaps a daring rescue. Ren remained silent. Micaiah looked concerned.

“ Yes sir. Sera found it. I checked it out myself. I’d say around a hundred men.” Jill reported.

“ Where are they headed?” Tauroneo asked.

“ South. Probably back towards Begnion. However, they’d likely still fight us if they spotted us. Dunno when they’ll move but it might not be until morning.”

“ That’s… problematic.” Izuka grumbled.

“ Could we defeat them?” Pelleas asked.

“ I think it would be better if we held off, at least until evening. They might move on by then.” Ren interjected. 

“ You expect us to wait?” Izuka glared at Ren.

“ Patience is a virtue, Izuka. Have a little faith.” Ren looked over at the Prince. “ With your leave, majesty.” Pelleas nodded.

“ We shall hold here for a while. Tauroneo, please inform everyone of the predicament.”

“ Of course, your majesty.” Tauroneo rose and left. Ren followed suit.

“ I’ll keep planning for Nevassa.” He told everyone. He headed outside and waited in the tree line. Micaiah, Sothe and Nolan soon joined him. “ Are you prepared?”

“ Indeed. The Dawn Brigade will deal with this on our own.” Nolan told him.

“ Tormod and Nailah have our backs as well.” Sothe pointed out “ Between our three groups, we shouldn’t have much troubles as long as we stay hidden.”

“ Thank you for this Ren.” Micaiah smiled. “ I get your taking a risk for us.”

“ Think nothing of it. I’ve asked Sera to help you out as well. Just make sure you all make it back alive.”

“ Make it back from where exactly?” The four flinched. While they were speaking, Fiona had managed to sneak up behind them. She placed a hand on her hip. “ What are you plotting.”

“ Lady Fiona. Ah ha ha.” Ren laughed. “ We’re, uh, simply planning for Nevassa.”

“ Uh huh. Right. Sure you are.” Fiona deadpanned. “ And this convenient timing for us stopping with those in Prince Pelleas’ council most for that rescue mission together away from the camp is in no way planning to go out into the wilderness to save the captive prisoners, right?” The four went quiet.

“ You can’t tell Tauroneo.” Micaiah told her. “ I know he’s your uncle and everything but-”

“ He’ll put a stop to it for the sake of the ultimate goal. I know. Even he’s in two minds about this, but he believes it’s for the best.” Fiona sighed. “ I tried to talk him into it, but he’s decided. I can’t budge him.”

“ Please, Lady Fiona.” Micaiah pleaded.

“ Yeah, it would suck if Uncle found out about it.” Fiona admitted. Then she smiled. “ It’s a good thing I’m coming with you.”

“ Are you certain?” Nolan asked, surprised. Fiona nodded.

“ Of course. I left Marado in order to save my countrymen. I couldn’t live with myself if I abandoned that ideal here.” Fiona tightened a pink armoured fist. “ So please, my lady. You have to let me aid you.” Micaiah smiled, relieved.

“ Of course. The more the merrier.”

“ My thanks.” Fiona looked over at Ren. “ And you lord Ren?” Ren shook his head.

“ Someone has to stay behind and keep the ruse going. It should take you four hours from here to get there, rescue everyone and get back. I can hold Izuka and Tauroneo off for that long. I’ll have Jill and Zihark here to back me up. With any luck.” Ren chuckled nervously. “Good luck everyone. I think you’ll need it.”

“ And you Ren. We’ll be back before you know it.”

****************

As Ren has surmised, it took them an hour and a half of constant motion to reach the spot where the Begnion army had set up their execution point. Prisoners from all over Daein had been gathered and locked in cages, soldiers waiting nearby for their orders. The command, a Thunder Sage, waited in the camps centre on a make shift wooden stage. Everything in the camp seemed still however. It was like they were waiting for something. Or, Micaiah soon realised, someone. Tauroneo and Izuka were right. This was a trap meant for her and the others. Micaiah grit her teeth.

“ They’re waiting for us.”

“ Yes. They are.” Sothe agreed. “ But we can overcome them.”

“ Hmm. Looking at the numbers, I’d think they likely have reinforcements hidden nearby.” Behind her, Queen Nailah peered into the opening. “ Give us a few minutes. I’ll sniff ‘em out for you.”

“ Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate your assistance.”

“ No worries, Micaiah. You’re a friend to us wolves. I’d be happy to help.” She glanced over her shoulder. “ Hey. Tiger. Maurim, was it?”

“ You wish for my assistance, Queen Nailah?”

“ If you could. Their coming from two sides.”

“ West and East. I know.” Maurim looked down to his ward. “ Little one.”

“ Yeah. I got it. Leave the west to us. Me, Maurim and Vika and deal with them.” Tormod flashed a cocky smirk. Nailah laughed faintly.

“ Then me and this stray will deal with the ones to the west. Rafiel, stay close.” Beside the queen, the white winged Heron nodded.

“ I shall aid you all to the best of my abilities.”

“ Be safe, everyone. Shall I wait twenty minutes?” Micaiah asked.

“ Hah. You give us too much time. I’d say ten.” Nailah remarked.

“ Fifteen, to be generous.” Maurim said.

" Heh. Sure. Sure. Fifteen for the slow pokes.”

“ Right. Fifteen minutes. Sera. Fiona. Can I ask you to aid Tormod and Lady Nailah?” The flier and the knight nodded. With the entangling trees making it difficult to maneuver their mounts, they had chosen to remain on foot for this mission.

Nailah and Tormod’s two teams split up, leaving Micaiah and the Dawn Brigade to keep watch. Sothe’s eagle like eyes were locked to the Thunder Sage in command. The man seemed antsy. Not worried, but impatient. It was clear he’d been ordered to wait it out for a period before carrying out the execution but the time was getting to him. A few other Begnion soldiers had taken too messing with their prisoners or sitting down in the damp soil just to let their feet rest. They’d obviously been here for at least a few hours. 

Micaiah felt the time weighing on her too. She kept her eyes on the cages. The people trapped in their. Her eyes crossed each of the faces she could see. Some of them were hardy and scarred, clearly veteran soldiers or at the very least farmers or town militia who had crossed a few bandits in their time. Other were skin and bone though whether that was from imprisonment or the lack of food in the towns and villages across Daein to begin with was hard to say. It wasn’t just men either. There was more than a few women dressed in rags. Some put on a brave face. Some looked just as battle hardened as some of the men. Others sobbed. Some couldn’t be older than fifteen. They were just teenagers. Barely even children. Boys and girls trapped, their lives threatened to end. Micaiah bit her lip. She rose up but Sothe put a hand on her shoulder.

“ Not yet.”

“ But Sothe-”

“ Not. Yet.” Their eyes met. Micaiah, determined and fiery. Sothe, analytical and cold. “ We need to wait.”

“ But those people are-”

“ Going to be saved.” Sothe turned her to face him, keeping her gaze away from the execution grounds. “ Breath.”

“ Sothe, they’re right there. Some of them are younger then us. I can’t just-”

“ Micaiah. Breath.” Micaiah closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Once. Twice. Three times. She felt her heart beat slow, her rational mind returning. “ Better?”

“ Yeah. Thanks for stopping me again.”

“ Someone has to, right?”

“ Heh. Yeah. I suppose.” Micaiah sighed. “ It’s just… whenever I see the people of Daein in danger or being taken advantage of I just…”

“ See red. Yeah, you mentioned it before. It means you care.”

“ Yeah. But this entire thing… I don’t know.” Micaiah sighed. “ If I listened to Tauroneo, what do you think would have happened?”

" We’d be closer to getting back home. The way Ren described it, it’ll take three days now instead of just two.” Micaiah lowered her gaze. “ But, if you ask me, what’s one day for about a hundred lives? It’s worth it. Besides, I know you. If you didn’t do this, it would eat away at you. You’d regret it.”

“ But now I worry. What if this action dooms Nevassa?”

“ We’ll make it, Micaiah. We’ll make it and Daein will be free.” Sothe smiled. “ For once, trust my word on the future. I don’t need to be a prophet to see it. Daein free and prosperous. Everyone living happy. When we were freeing Crimea, this weird poet guy, Bastion. He said something. ‘Never mind how many times the sun sets or for how long. The night always gives way for the dawn,’” Micaiah looked at her friend, dumbfounded. Noticing the odd look, Sothe looked down embarrassed. “ Or, you know. Whatever. You know what I mean.” Micaiah laughed softly.

“ Yes. I do. Thank you Sothe. I really appreciate you being here with me.” Sothe smiled slightly at the Silver Haired Maiden’s words.

“ Yeah. Well. It’s my job to protect you. So, stay close to me. This will be over soon.”

“ Hee hee. Yeah. Right.” Micaiah gave Sothe a bright smile. “ Let’s do this together. Let’s free our homeland.”

(Micaiah and Sothe have achieved Support Rank C)

****************************

As expected, the Begnion soldiers had set up an ambush in the tangled trees surrounding the marsh. It was a strange feeling for Sera, fighting without Tana at her side. She’d mastered riding and fighting with the Pegasus since joining the academy in Sienne. Tana was her partner. Fighting without her was strange. Like being robbed of wings. She wondered how normal soldiers and halberdiers, like Aran or commander Levail, could handle being so… planted.

As she lowered her lance, her enemies thought defeated, a sudden rustling of leaves above her, like a man dropping on her from above filled the air, leaves falling with them. Sera spun around, ready to strike them down. “Eep” The figure screamed. Sera sighed as Vika untransformed, raising her hands up in front of her. She lowered her lance.

“ Oh. It’s just one of you.” Sera kept an eye on the raven laguz as she turned back to the task at hand. Truthfully, Sera didn’t trust the Sub-humans in Daein’s ranks. When she had just got there, it was just a large wolf which Sera had keep reminding herself was in fact one of those beasts since it always remained in it’s beast form. Then that strange queen and the Heron showed up. Now, just recently, the third beast, a more common Tiger this time and this girl. This girl that refused to act like the monster she knew she was pretending not to be.

All of these so called Laguz were in some way. The Beast tribe of Gallia were brutish monsters of physical prowess. A single one could tear through a well trained unit, or so the stories went. The were mindless murder machines. In the end, she knew they’d eventually turn their fangs on their army if Begnion troops didn’t keep showing up. THen there was the birds, known in the coastal towns and villages as sky pirates. They’d swoop in and pick a ship clean of everything. Supplies, treasure, personnel. Rumours say that all that ends up left is the ship, sailing empty until it hits something and sinks. Then there’s the dragons. One could raise a nation. It was the stuff warning to children are, and in Begnion were, made of.

And that’s why it annoyed her. It annoyed her of the Laguz Queen laughing jovially in the dining area, slowly gaining more and more people to eat and laugh with her. It annoyed her that the Heron’s voice soothed her battle weary soul. It annoyed her that Micaiah put so much faith in the unshifting wolf in battle. It annoyed her that the messenger mage looked up to the Tiger so much. And it annoyed her that this raven was acting like a scared child.

She kept an eye shifting back between the path ahead of her and the big bird flying above her, just in case she broke character and tried something. Surprisingly though, by the time they reached the next group of Begnion ambush troops, the Raven remained friendly even though they were alone. Together they were able to effortlessly cut through them. Sera frowned. “ Alright.”

“ Hmm?” The Raven girl shifting her head slightly.

“ What is with you?”

“ With me? I don’t follow.”

“ You know exactly what I mean. You’re a Sub-human. What’s with that attitude?” Sera growled. “ If you’re trying to trick me, it won’t work. I’ve heard what you things are really like.”

“ Huh?” The Raven seemed to gasp in surprise. Despite being transformed into a form much larger that Sera, she seemed to shrink under the grounded pegasus knights harsh gaze. “ N-No. No, I promise. We’re not trying to trick any of you.”

" Heh. Sure you’re not..” Sera rolled her eyes. “ Is this how you tricked that mage boy to go with you? He pretends to be a stern, protective father figure while your the cowering little sister? Then you take him to your lair and dev-”

“ We would never do that to Tormod!” The Raven suddenly snapped. Sera laughed harshly, spinning her spear around and pointing it at the Laguz.

“ There you are, you damn bird. Knew it was only a matter of time.”

“ Ah. N-No.” The Raven paused. Sera noticed some minor shifts in its behaviour. It’s wings slightly raising. The tightening of it’s claws. A feral shine in its eyes. Sera grasped her spear tighter.

“ Come on then. Show me what you’ve got, crow.” Sera knew what it wanted. She’d caught it out. Now it was going to silence her before she could reveal it’s true colours to the others. Sera braced her self, keeping her legs apart and ready to move at a moments notice. The air grew tense. Silent. Only the slight shifting of the leaves above them or the odd small critter dancing around in the undergrowth disturbed this moment. Sera steadied her breathing, eyes watching her opponents every move. Just like training. She readied herself to strike. The Raven moved first, swooping in. With a cry, Sera thrust.

She missed. The Raven was flying higher than she thought it was. Sera swallowed. This was it. This was how she died. Deep in some swampland forest in enemy territory, cut down by a goddess damned monstrous bird. She’d never see her partner again. Never see her family. Never see Ren. All because of one damned missed attack.

Then, something strange happened. The Raven went over her. She barely registered it as her mind went crazy in panicked thought. It went over her. Did it miss? A loud thud hit the ground behind her. An arrow cut passed her, over her shoulder, knocked off course. But how? She spun around. Facing her now was Vika, collapsed to the ground and a Begnion archer across the way. It took a few moments to register what was happening. By that time, instinct had kicked in. Her spear left her hand and pinned the archer to the tree he’d probably been hiding in, straight through the weak armour around his throat.

“ What the hell?” Sera gasped. She fell to a knee, checking on the Laguz. She watched as Vika’s form shifted. Sera was able to quickly find the wound. A gash across her arm from were the arrow had struck passed through her body. It was a flesh wound. Definitely not life threatening. But from how that arrow was angled, it was certainly deflected mid shot. If it hadn’t… Sera’s eyes widened. Her back was too the man, focused on Vika. She’d seen him. If the Raven hadn’t done anything, the man would have probably have struck her in the back. Perhaps she would have survived. Perhaps she wouldn’t have. Maybe he’d have hit her spine and she would’ve been completely taken out of action. But all she had suffered from him was a faint trail of red splattered across her cheek from where it had missed. Blood that belonged to… “ You… saved me?”

“ Urg.” Vika grunted in pain.

“ Hey. Don’t move.” Sera went for one of the pouches in her belt. She pulled a Vulnerary from it along with a cloth. She poured the liquid into the cloth and slowly pressed it into Vika’s wound. “ This might sting.”

“ Ah.” Vika squeaked. Despite her squirming, Sera let the potion do it’s magic. She waited ten seconds before slowly removing the cloth. The wound had healed. Ser squeezed the last of the liquid into the forest floor and went for her water pouch to clean up the remaining blood around were the wound had been.

“ What did you do that for?” Sera asked.

“ You… ow… You were in trouble.” Vika answered, grabbing where the wound had been. “ I wasn’t going to let an ally die.”

“ An ally?”

“ Tormod said that’s what we are now. And we protect our own.” Vika looked down. “ I didn’t mean to shout. I’m sorry.”

“ What are you apologising for? I was the one who was antagonizing you.” Sera sighed. “ This is all my fault. If I hadn’t let my prejudices get in the way, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I’m sorry.”

“ It’s fine. I don’t take it personally.” Vika frowned. “ Truthfully, I was a slave until a year ago.”

“ What?” Sera looked over in surprise.

“ But Tormod and Maurim? They rescued me. And it wasn’t just me either. There’s a lot of us. We live together. In a base in the Grann Desert.”

“ How the hell can you live in that place?"

“ It’s a bit hard but that way, no-one will find us.” Vika bit her lip. “ I’m not, erm… I’m not the best around new people. The household that enslaved me… weren’t kind. They teased and hurt me no matter how well I did. In the end, I just… I figured everything I did was worthless.” Sera looked down. “ But, thanks to Tormod, I’ve been getting better. I know it’s not personal. You Beorc just don’t like us but it’s not your fault. Tormod says it’s the system that’s broken. So I don’t take it personally.” Sera felt guilty. This was the person she saw as a monster minutes ago. She had been willing to kill someone who had been through all of that.

“ But I though Sanaki had made the slavery of sub… of Laguz a criminal offence. After Oliver was stripped of his position three years ago for the crime, I figured it had been dealt with.”

“ No. People don’t care about we Laguz. Even if it’s reported…”

“ Oh. I see.” Something about that made Sera angry. Angry at the Senators. At the law officials. And at herself. She remembered what Zihark had said about the Laguz and how they were people too. What Micaiah had said about treating them fairly. And how Jill lit up when talking about her old friend, Lethe. Sera had thought that had all been wrong. All her life, she’d been taught to be scared of the Laguz. By her parents and her teachers and just the general rhetoric of Begnion. But, maybe it was her that was wrong. Sera stood up. “ Here.”

“ Huh?”

“ C’mon. We’ve gotta get out of here. Meet back up with the others.”

“ Oh. Right.” Vika nodded before taking Sera’s hand. Sera lifted the girl back to her feet.

“ And uh. After all of this. Mind if we talk more.” Sera scratched the back of her head, nervously. “ It’s just… I don’t know much about you Laguz. I… wouldn’t mind if you taught me. You know. Be friends?” Vika looked at Sera for a few moments, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Then she smiled brightly.

“ I’d like that. Thank you, Sera.”

(Sera and Vika have reached Support Rank C)

********************

Ren knew the mission wouldn’t stay secret for long. Trying to hide if there actually was a 100 man Begnion scout party just beyond the tree line was one thing. Trying to hide the fact that some of the most famous people in the camp had suddenly all gotten up and vanished was another. Perhaps it wasn’t surprising when he was called before Pelleas by Tauroneo to face him.

“ Where are they, Laurence?” Izuka growled.

“ You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific there, Izuka.”

“ You KNOW who I mean. Micaiah and her band of fools. The Sub humans. YOUR Begnion pet. Where?”

“ What? You think I keep a leash on them?” Ren shrugged. “ I dunno. Have you tried asking Jill?”

“ She won’t come down.” Tauroneo told him. “ I think she’s busy keeping track on the Begnion army to see our calls.”

" Ah yes. This Begnion scout party.” Izuka laughed dryly. “ Where did the report say they were again? Just beyond the hills?”

“ I think so.”

“ Funny. Cause I went for a walk with some guards.” Ren grit his teeth. “ Would you like to know what I found?”

“ Not re-”

“ NOTHING! There is no-one there!” Izuka shouted. “ This is all just a ploy!”

“ I wouldn’t say that.” Ren argued weakly.

“ You and Micaiah are in league. You’re trying to overtake this army and probably this entire nation from his majesty!”

“ What? No!”

" Izuka.” Pelleas tried to interrupt.

“ Don’t even try and deny it. THis si just another ploy to get in the armies good books.”

“ Izuka.” 

“ And I bet when this is all over, you’ll combien efforts and form a Coup.”

“ Izuka.”

“ Why, with the army at your back, you probably think you can just overthrow his majesty. Probably have the Silver Haired floozy take control of the whole country.” Izuka laughed cruelly. “ Yes, I have you all figured-”

“ IZUKA!” Pelleas shouted. The strategist flinched under the sudden harshness in the usually timid prince’s tone and silenced himself.

“ Thank you. Now then.” Pelleas turned his gaze to Ren. “ Ren. About this discursion. Is what Izuka says true?”

“ I… Yes your majesty. The Begnion Scout party was a lie.”

“ Why did you do that?”

“ I'm afraid you can probably already guess.”

“ I can but I wish to hear it from your own mouth.” Ren sighed.

" As you wish, my prince.” Ren took a deep breath. “ Micaiah and I couldn’t in good conscience let people die. So, we came up with this plan. She took a few of her most trusted comrades into the Shifu Swamp on a rescue mission. This includes Nailah and Tormod’s Laguz allies. I trust them. Trap or not they’ll be-”

“ The Priestess is back!” Ren was interrupted by a sudden shout from outside. There was a sudden muttering from the soldiers outside. 

“ Well, seems like my gamble paid off.” Ren said, laughing nervously. A small smile formed on Pelleas’ lips as he stood up. Tauroneo looked over to Pelleas.

“ My lord?” Pelleas looked over to him.

“ Shall we welcome them back?”

“ P-Prince Pelleas? You cannot condone this.” Izuka said in disbelief.

“ It worked out in the end, did it not Izuka?”

" But they went against your orders.”

“ And they saved lives. It’s fine, Izuka. I appreciate your concern but I trust them. They won;t harm me.” Izuka growled in annoyance.

“ If you say so, my Prince.”

“ Thank you Izuka.” Pelleas nodded to his strategist before heading to leave his tent, Tauroneo and Ren at his heels. As they left, they found everyone staring into the forest. On a hillside above the camp stood Micaiah and her forces. Behind them, almost 100 prisoners of varying sizes and ages.

“ Lady Micaiah has returned.” One member of the army cheered.

“ Look. She’s saved them. The prisoners that Begnion was going to execute.” Called another.

“ The Priestess of Dawn has saved the people of Daein once again.” A third cried. Pelleas smiled faintly. He looked to Tauroneo and Ren, who nodded in support.

“ She’s done Daein a good service today, hasn’t she?” Pelleas announced. The troops seemed surprised to hear from him, some turning away from the sight of the triumphant maiden to look at him. “ I believe she deserves your admiration, don;t you all?” The soldiers nodded and laughed in agreement. Soon the whole crowd was cheering for Micaiah as she and the others marched down the hill. Behind them, Ren smirked. All's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised half way through writing this chapter that, somehow, I forgot to give Micaiah and Sothe a support conversation. Better late than never I suppose.
> 
> I think I only have 3 chapters left in Part 1. One more Chapter getting to Nevassa, the chapter facing off against Jarod and the Epilogue. Don't quote me on that though. It may end up at 4.


	19. Men and Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath to the battle of Shifu Swamp, something is seriously wrong with one of the Liberation Army.

The people were tended as soon as they arrived. Despite people insisting she take a break, Micaiah joined Laura and the healers on duty to help heal the wounded. She stayed on duty for longer than some healers, even despite Sothe and the others trying to get her to stop. It was Laura who forced her to stop, calling on the nearest soldier to get her back to her tent when she noticed Micaiah growing pale from fatigue and over usage of Sacrifice. That soldier just so happened to be Fiona. By that time, Micaiah was too tired to even resist more than verbally.

Fiona set her down in a cot that had been made up for her. “ Lady Micaiah please. You must start thinking about yourself.” Fiona told her. Micaiah tried to get back up.

“ I’m fine, Lady Fiona. You sound like Sothe.”

“ Sir Sothe is correct. You worked yourself too hard today.” Fiona lightly pushed Micaiah. In her weakened state, Micaiah just fell backwards.

“ What?” Micaiah seemed confused.

“ See. At this point, a faint breeze could push you around. Please Lady Micaiah.” Micaiah sighed.

“ I suppose I have been feeling rather light headed.” Micaiah sighed. “ But those people. They’re…”

“ They’ll be fine now, my lady. You saved them. Leave the rest to Laura and the others. They’ll tend to their injuries. We can escort them to a town on the way and move on to Nevassa in the morning. But you need to rest.”

“ I… Alright.” Micaiah finally relented. Perhaps she had been a bit overzealous today. But that’s only because-

“ You don’t like it when people are in trouble, do you my lady?” Micaiah looked up.

“ What makes you say that?”

“ Because I’m much the same.” Fiona smiled sadly. “ All my life, I’ve been trying to live by two sets of ideals. My father was an isolationist. Ever since Ashnard begun planning for his conquest of Crimea, he decided that he’d put Marado first. Keep them out of it. And I tried doing the same. But, during Begnion’s invasion, I realised something.” Fiona’s nails dug into her palms. “ I can’t stand seeing people suffer.”

“ Lady Fiona…”

“ But, during Begnion’s attack, I couldn’t do anything. I was their ruler. They trusted me. And I hated having to let them suffer under those pigs.” Micaiah could see it in her eyes. The hatred burned. Not just for Begnion but for herself. “ It was you who saved us all. But me? I was useless.”

“ You did your best.”

“ My best wasn’t good enough.”

“ But if you acted out-”

“ Then my people would have died. I know. I know. But still.” Fiona sighed, her voice cracking. “ I just wish I coil have done more.”

“ Is that why you offered to join us today?” Micaiah asked. “ So you could try and repent for that?”

“ Maybe a little but I’ve decided.” Fiona gave Micaiah a confidant look. “ I want to be more like you, Lady Micaiah. I want to help those in need when they’re in need. Like a true leader should.”

“ Lady Fiona…” Micaiah smiled. “ I think that’s wonderful. After all this is over, I hope you can make Marado a peaceful place to live.”

“ Ha. Thank you, Micaiah. But I was thinking, maybe I’d help Daein instead. Marado is my home, but it’s a part of Daein. So, if Daein is help, then Marado will be as well.” Fiona smiled. “ I hope you’ll continue to support us after all of this as well.”

“ Don’t worry I intended too.” Micaiah let out a sudden yawn. “ Ugh. But first… I’m just gonna…”

“ Don’t worry, my lady. Have a nice night.”

“ You two… Fiona.” Fiona smiled, stepping out into the night air. She was truly happy to have met someone like Micaiah. She was a truly kind woman. She just hoped she could bring Marado happiness like Micaiah had to Daien. As she was thinking however, Fiona was stopped by a horrific sound. A feral beast coming from one of the tents. Gathering her will, she drew the sword at her side from off her back and ran into the frey.

(Micaiah and Fiona have reached Support Rank C)

*********************

The whole camp froze at the maddened cries. Nolan, Edward and Zihark worked to keep them back. With a nod, Fiona entered the tent where the cries were coming from. There she found them. Ren, flames igniting his arm, Leonardo with his bow trained forwards and he uncle Tauroneo covering the two of them. On the ground convulsing was Maurim, growling like a wild beast, transforming and untransforming. Tormod was looking at him, fear in his eyes, being held back by Vika, a similar look on her face. “Maurim!” He shouted.

“ What’s happening?” Fiona asked.

“ It’s Maurim. Something happening with him.” Ren told her.

“ I’ve seen something like this.” Tauroneo admitted. “ Ashnard employed Laguz in his war.”

“ What?” Fiona gave her uncle a surprised look.

“ The issue was he… infected them with something. It turned the Laguz into powerful killing machines. But all they did was fight and kill, stuck in their beast forms, until they were killed or died of exhaustion.”

“ That’s horrific.” Fiona gasped.

“ That’s what I said.” Ren growled.

“ How can we stop it?”

“ I… I’m not sure.” Tauroneo sighed. “ I feel the best option is to put Maurim out of his misery before he succumbs.”

“ I won’t let you!” Tormod shouted from the other side of the room. “ Not to Maurim. He can’t turn feral! He just can’t!”   


“ Master…” Vika said mournfully.

“ Vikaaaaa.” Maurim growled. “ Get… Get the little one… away from me. Get him… home.”

“ But sir…”

“ Just… Just do it.”

“ I…” Vika blinked away tears. “ Yes sir.”

“ Vika, we can’t just leave him!”

“ I… I’m sorry master Tormod…” She grit her teeth. “ Mister Tauroneo…”

“ Don’t worry. I’ll be quick.” 

“ Thank you.”

“ No!” Tormod struggled in Vika’s surprisingly tight grip. “ I won’t let you!”

“ Tormod…” Ren sighed. Fiona looked away. She could guess what he felt. Her father had died of illness in front of her and she couldn’t do a thing. Tormod must be feeling that way now too. She approached him.

“ I’ll help you, miss Vika. He… He shouldn’t have to see this.”

“ Thank you, miss Fiona. I appreciate it.” The second Vika relaxed her grip however, Tormod broke free. “ Ah!”

“ Maurim!” Tormod ran between the Laguz and the humans. Tears streamed down his face as he blocked their path. “ I won’t… I can’t just let this happen!”

“ Tormod. Please.” Tauroneo began. Suddenly, the room went quiet. A strange hymn entered the tent. Fiona strangely at ease. She noticed the rest of the tents inhabitants tension fade away. Slowly, entering through the tent, the white winged Heron approached Maurim. He knelt down next to the writhing Laguz and placed a gentle hand on his head. Fiona watched as the convulsions lessened and so too did the transformations. Soon, Maurim was left in his human form lying on the ground unconscious, his chest steadily moving.

“ There. It is over now.”

“ Maurim.” Tormod asked, panicked. “ Is he-” He was cut off by the Heron rasing a gentle hand

“ Worry not. I have cured him of his illness. When he awakes, he shall be as you know him.” Tormod breathed a sigh of relief.

“ Oh… Thank you. Without Maurim I…” Tormod’s breath hitched. “ I just don’t know…” Ren approached the Heron.

“ Rafiel. Thanks for coming.” The Heron, Rafiel, nodded his head.

“ As soon as I heard the feral roars, I knew I had too. Something… unnatural happened here.”

“ Someone tried to turn Maurim into a Feral One.” Tauroneo said solemnly.

“ A Feral One?” Rafiel asked. Tauroneo told the Heron what he had told his niece minutes ago. “ How barbaric. Who could have done such a thing?”

“ That’s what I want to know.” Ren said, frowning. “ Tauroneo, may I request you get his majesty. I know it’s late, but this could be sabotage.”

“ I understand. I shall go. Fiona.”

“ Yes uncle?”

“ Can you relay a message to Zihark and Nolan? Tell them to make sure no-one leaves the camp.”

“ I’ll get Sera and Jill to give check to make sure no-one made a run for it.” Ren looked over at the Fire sage and his two compatriots, Tormod not wanting to leave his friends side, having been brought into a cooling hug by Vika. “ We’ve got to sort this out. If there’s a traitor or if it’s someone in our ranks. For their sake as much as ours.” Fiona nodded her head and left the tent. Human or not, such actions shouldn’t be allowed. She grit her teeth. What sort of a man could do such a thing?

******************************

“ How dare you.” Izuka growled. “ My life's work is no abomination.” The usual group gathered fifteen minutes later. The only exception was Micaiah, who Fiona had explained what she’d been through that day had understandably wiped her out completely. In her place stood Sothe, concerned of what had happened to the guardian of one of his best friends. The subject had come up about the Feral Ones. Izuka had taken offence.

“ You created the Feral One’s?” Tauroneo asked.

“ Of course. Who else could craft something so genius?” Izuka laughed triumphantly. “ King Ashnard requested it of me and I delivered. Imagine. Those beasts, such natural fighting talent. With their natural limiters released, they become the perfect weapons. They tear our enemies to bits and expire before they damage our own troops. Genius, no?”

“ That’s barbarism.” Ren cried, a disgusted look on his face. “ Did you do that to Maurim?” Izuka grinned.

“ A beast needs not think. I figured we needed a little boost and that Tiger is the perfect specimen.”

“ Why you…” Ren growled.

“ How could you?” Fiona asked. “ He was in pain.”

" He would get used to it. They all did.”

“ From what I experienced of the in the Mad King’s War, their minds had broken before they got the chance.” Sothe remarked.

“ Semantics.” Izuka shrugged. “ I don’t understand what your issues are. They’re just beats at the end of the day. Their only use is to be used as tools. Is that not right, my Prince?” All eyes fell on the prince. Unusually for Pelleas, his face was unreadable, eyes closed in thought. After a few seconds, he slowly asked his first question.

“ Is Maurim alright?”

“ Thanks to Rafiel, yeah.” Ren confirmed. “ He’s sleeping it off in his tent. Tormod, Vika, Edward and Leonardo are keeping an eye on him.”

“ And what the Heron did. Did it…”

“ Rafiel claims it cured him completely, yes.”

“ I see.” Pelleas nodded. “ Good. That’s good.” He looked over to the older tactician. “ Izuka.”

“ Yes?”

“ I forbid the usage of this Feral One concoction on our allies again.”

“ W-What?” Izuka seemed taken aback. “ But… My Prince…”

“ Maurim is one of our guests. While they haven’t been a part of our army for long, they have been invaluable allies. They’re also the Empress’ messengers. I won’t forgive any harm to come to them as well as our other allies. Laguz included.”

“ But-”

“ I trust you understand, correct Izuka?” Izuka growled.

“ Perfectly. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Izuka picked up a pile of papers and exited the tent, clearly annoyed. Pelleas sighed.

“ I apologize for this.”

“ You don’t need to apologize, your majesty.” Tauroneo told him.

“ Yeah. It weren’t your fault.”

“ For Izuka’s sake then. He does mean well but… well, you know what he’s like. His ways of helping aren’t always…”

“ Morally sound?” Fiona asked.

“ Sane?” Sothe remarked.

“ Well, I suppose you could say either depending on the view, I suppose.” Pelleas admitted. “ But, I truly believe he cares about what happens. He lifted me up after all. So, please try and forgive him for this.”

“ You’re too soft on him, your majesty.” Ren told him. “ But, we’ll need him for this next battle. I trust him not to betray us at least.”

" If that is what you have decided, we shall go along with it.” Tauroneo nodded.

“ My thanks.” Pelleas looked at Sothe. “ Sir Sothe. Could you please tell Micaiah what happened here? I know nothing substantial was decided but…”

“ No, she’ll want to know anyway.” Sothe admitted. “ I’ll tell her. In the mean time, we should plan on what we’re going to do when we reach Nevassa.”

“ We still have a day of travel before we reach it, assuming there no blockade.” Tauroneo told them. “ From here, we should reach it tomorrow evening.”

“ We could attack it there and then or wait until early morning from there.” Ren said. “ I’ll figure it out with Izuka tomorrow.”

“ Then I shall wait for your advice, Ren.”

“ I appreciate your trust, your Majesty.” Ren stretched, stifling a yawn. “ Until then, I need to sleep. This has been a bit ore eventful then I’d like.” The others murmured in agreement. Pelleas dismissed them soon after, giving them enough time to rest before the long march home.

**********************

Jarod tapped his finger in annoyance. “ How could they have failed in a task so simple?” He asked a nervous messenger.

“ Apparently, the Maiden has beasts under her command, sir.” He told him. “ Radmin wasn’t prepared.” Jarod sighed.

“ Imbecile.” Jarod growled. “ This is what I get for trusting lesser men to do a true warriors job. What of the Empress?”

“ Her convoy reached the border this morning. She should be at the capital in a few days.”

“ And the Liberation Army.”

“ Likely tomorrow evening. Maybe earlier.”

“ Hmm…” The gears in Jarod’s mind turned steadily. At this point, he’d accepted it. There was no way he would get out of this alive. Indeed, the Empress would have him Court Martialed for this. And after that, he doubted the Senators would let him live a quiet life in prison. He’d “Go Missing” after a week and probably have his dead body thrown into the seas near Phoenicis, never to be found again. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. He’d die before he was killed in such a way. There was only one death he’d accept. One death his deserved. He’d die fighting or not at all. “ Any other movements?”

“ We’ve tried to delay them, but a small detachment of troops sent by the empress is making steady progress towards Nevassa. They say General Zelgius is at the helm.”

“ Uh. That blowhard.” Jarod hung his head. “ Of course the Prime Minister’s lapdog is here as well. Why am I not surprised?”

“ Sir. What are our orders? Then men are getting nervous.” Jarod smirked.

“ Nervous ey? Ha. How pathetic.” Jaord sighed. With the Silver Haired Maiden on her way, Jarod would march out to see her. He’d make sure that he’d either kill that wench or die like a warrior trying. His on;y real regret was that bastard Numida. _ If only, _ Jarod thought.  _ If only he could smash that bastard into rubble. That would show- _ He stopped. _ Smash to rubble. _ A small smile formed on his face. A plan formed in his mind. A plan that would make sure, even if he was going to lose, Daein couldn’t win. They could have they’re country, but he’d take they’re spirits with him to the grave. “ You there. How much ammo do we have for the castle’s catapults?”

**************************

The excitement behind the Daein soldiers as they spotted the capital on the horizon was uncontainable. The voices of the army began to rise as they talked among themselves. Some talked of their families and home. Some talked about what they’d do when the war was over and Daein was a real country again. Some wondered how Pelleas would deal with Begnion and Crimea after the fact. Some wanted revenge.

As they approached Nevassa, watching as the high walls turned from a silhouette against the sky to a large wall stretching up above them, did the convoy grind to a halt. Jill was the first to see them. A small force before the castle dressed in red. The men got anxious. Weapons were drawn. Nothing was going to stop them. Not when they were so close to victory. Micaiah and the other quickly reached the front. Ren observed the men from the top of the hill the Daenites were positioned at. Micaiah tried to stop the others charging down. Sothe narrowed his eyes at the enemy army. Something was familiar about the man the men gathered around.

“ Wait!” Sera cried from above. “ It’s not the Occupation Army!”

“ What do you mean, Sera?” Ren asked.

“ That man. It’s General Zelgius.” The group froze.

“ Zelgius?” Micaiah asked. “ The Grand Commander of the armies of Begnion?”

“ Who?” Edward asked, confused.

“ Zelgius the Crimson.” Nolan said sullenly. “ He’s Begnion’s ace. The elite of the elite. They say he can match a Lion Laguz in combat and has made a reputation as a fierce combatant. This could be problematic.”

“ No. I think it’s the opposite.” Sothe said. “ There’s absolutely no reason for him to be here. Unless…”

“ He’s with the Empress.” Ren nodded. “ Likely the advance guard, clearing the road for the Empress to be safe.”

“ So he’s our ally?” Fiona asked.

“ Only one way to find out.”

“ I’ll go. Ren, stay with his majesty.” Micaiah told him. “ Nolan. Edward. Sothe. Leonardo. Can you accompany me?”

“ Always.” Sothe agreed. The others nodded.

“ Careful, Mic.” Ren turned back to the others. “ I want archers and mages on watch. If they attack, lay into them.” There was a cry of agreement. “ Fiona. I’ll leave the army to you. I’ll go tell the General and the Prince what’s going on.”

“ You can count on me.” Ren nodded at Marado’s ruler before jogging away. Meanwhile, Micaiah marched down the hill. Noticing them approach, Zelgius walked through his men. The two met, an expanse of grass between the two.

“ Are you commander Zelgius?” Micaiah asked.

" Indeed I am.” Zelgius’ eyes followed the hillside, watching as the Daein soldiers lined up. “ Are you perhaps the commander of the Daein Liberation Army?”

“ One of them, yes. My name is Micaiah.”

“ I see. A pleasure to meet you.” Zelgius gave her a friendly smile. “ I’ve been sent by Emperess Sanaki. She’s only a few days behind me and I’ve been sent to capture the dissidents still holding up in Nevassa.”

“ So Jarod is still there.”

“ That is indeed who we believe is still leading the Begnion forces, indeed.” Zelgius looked up at the capital of Daein. “ We haven’t tried entering yet, but from the blockaded front gates, it would seem they aren’t willing to let anyone in or out.”

“ Seriously?” Micaiah growled. “ They’re using the capital as a prison for its own people now?”

“ That is what it appears.” Zelgius lowered his head. “ As grand commander of Begnion’s army, these men should have been my responsibility. I apologize for the grievances they have caused you.”

“ No.” Micaiah sighed. “ It’s fine General. It’s not your fault.” Micaiah took a few moments to calm herself down. As much as she wanted to get inside as quick as she could, there were more important matters to attend to at this time. “ General, may I request your council. I’m sure his majesty would be happy to meet with you.”

“ Of course. As the Apostle’s envoy, I shall cooperate as best as I am able.” Micaiah nodded. She sent Leonardo back with a message and, cautiously, the Daein Army descended the hill. In the next hour, camp was once again set up with many of the Daein soldiers keeping a close eye on Zelgius’ soldiers. Zelgius himself, was invited into Pelleas’ quarters with the others for a meeting, leaving his second in command Levail in charge of his men.

“ General Zelgius, I presume.” Pelleas asked. Zelgius knelt.

“ You must be Prince Pelleas, am I correct? I am here as an envoy to Empress Sanaki.”

“ How close is she?” Ren asked.

“ A few days. Lady Sigrun and Duke Persis are escorting her here as we speak.”

“ I see. That’s a relief to hear.” Pelleas admitted.

“ I’m glad our letter reached her. Never expected her to drop in on us personally.” Ren admitted.

“ Empress Sanaki is nothing if not earnest.” Zelgius admitted. “ She sends her apologies for all of this. Daein was supposed to be under Duke Numida’s governance. The Senate and Apostle both trusted his reports that Daein was being well kept, however it seems they had all been misled.”

“ Just as Sera claimed…” Ren mumbled.

“ Peace, General.” Pelleas raised a hand. “ You may stand. I don’t blame you or Apostle Sanaki for what happened here.” Zelgius nodded, rising from the ground.

“ Thank you, Prince Pelleas.”

“ Now then, I must apologize to you. However, we cannot simply wait for Apostle Sanaki while we are so close to our goal. I won’t have my people wait any longer.”

“ Hmm. I understand, your majesty.” Zelgius nodded. “ In that case, as a sign of good will, allow me and my men to support you.”

“ You have my thanks, general.” Pelleas looked over to Ren and Izuka. “ Now. Have you deci-” The Prince was cut off by a loud bang, like rock smashing against rock.

“ What was that?” Micaiah asked, alarmed.

“ I shall go and check.” Tauroneo began to move. Before he could though, Aran rushed in.

“ We’ve got a problem!” The others looked at him. “ It’s the capital.” Ren’s blood ran cold. He sped out the room as fast as he could. The army was looking up at the capital in shock and anger. Ren pushed through them. He came to a stop at the head of the army and watched in horror. Rocks sailed down from the main keep but they weren’t aiming at them. Ren watched in horror as they crashed into the castle town beneath it. Faint screams began filling the air as smoke rose from the capital. Ren watched on in horror. Everything faded away to darkness as he watched on. All there was was him and his home being mercilessly bombarded from above. His family was in there. Emily. His mother and father. The friends they’d all made. The businesses they all kept. They were all still in there. Fire welled up inside Ren’s body. A wrathful cry filled the skies of Nevassa as Ren blindly marched towards the capital. 

“ This is not how this ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth in this idea for a while, but in the end I decided to cut the Black Knight. Because the way the story was going, I didn't feel like "One Survives" really fit into the narrative well anymore. So instead, we have Zelgius replacing...uh... himself. So yeah.
> 
> Also, I know I said three chapters left last chapter but I lied. Now it's three chapters. I misjudged how much I wanted to actually put in the "Daein Arise" section of this fic so I split it two. Next chapter is the build up, then it's the fight with Jarod and then it's the epilogue, Stay tuned for that


	20. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a sudden attack on Nevassa from Jarod and his men, Pelleas makes an important decision

Emily was having a good day. Well, good for Begnion captured Nevassa anyway. She had a good day at school with her friends were they had fun mocking the Begnion loyalty spiel their teachers lazily and monotonously read at the beginning and end of the day. She had practised her archery with Tristan. She’d given up the whole “Cobalt Archer” thing but Tristan had still taken him under her wing for some more private lessons. Thanks to him, she was becoming an expert. Or at least that’s what the old Begnion commander said. Then she walked home. It was a good day.

Was. Was a good day. Then rocks started falling from the sky.

Emily panicked as she ran into her house. Her father asked what was wrong. A loud crashing noise from nearby answered that for her. Thankfully, her mother had come home barely ten minutes before she had but that only enhanced the mad scramble of collecting things they may need while praying to Asherah that the rocks didn’t crush their little home.

“ You’re taking too much, Emily. Take only what you need.” Her father told her.

“ I am. But I don’t know what Brother needs.” Emily saw her father hesitate. Ren was a bit of a problematic topic these days. His mother and father knew why he left but they didn’t like the idea. With no letters from him in almost a year, they all prayed for the best but assumed the worst. Emily, on the other hand, knew her brother was alive out there. She didn’t know where, but news about a Liberation Army had been hard to miss. They were coming. Her brother was coming. She just needed to wait a little longer.

“ Fine.” Her father relented. “ He has some of those magical books still here, right? Grab one or two of them for him. We have to leave.”

“ Gotcha.” Emily went into her brothers room and pulled two hefty books with purple covers off his shelf and carried them in her arms, using the bag she used for school for her things. As soon as the family was ready, the father opened the door. However, standing there in the doorway, hand raised to knock, was a familiar Begnion soldier.

“ Uh. Hello.”

“ Mister Tristan?” Emily asked.

" Yes, it’s me.” Tristan smiled. “ Uh, no. Sorry, Emily. Now isn’t the time for niceties. You all have to come with me. Quickly.”

“ Why is that?” Emily’s father narrowed his eyes. “ We’re escaping this place. You can’t stop us.”

“ I know. That’s why I’m going to help.”

“ Aren’t you a soldier of Begnion, sir?”

“ I am indeed. But what Jarod is doing is wrong.” Tristan looked Emily’s father in the eye. “ I’ll bow in apology once we are safe. I have men rescuing others. Still more wrestling control of the gates from Jarod’s loyalists. Come with me or do not. Just get to safety.”

“ Dad. We don’t have time to argue.” Emily placed a gentle hand on her fathers arm. “ Please. Trust Mister Tristan.”

“ Our daughter has a point, dear.” Emily’s mother finally spoke up. “ We need to get out of here. For our daughters sake.” Emily’s father growled before nodding.

“ Fine. Lead the way, sir. We’ll follow you.”

“ Thank you. Now, quickly.” Tristan turned and moved onwards, Emily and her family at her heels. Emily looked back at their old home.  _ Brother. Please be safe. _

*******************

Ren had almost reached Nevassa’s gates when Micaiah caught him. “ Ren. Calm down.”

“ Calm down?!” Ren didn’t look at her. “ Jarod’s smashing my home to pieces and you expect me to calm down!”

“ We’ll deal with it. But we need a plan! Please! I understa-”

“ NO!” Ren spun on his heel, glaring at her. “ You don’t understand! You’re family left with you. Mine are trapped in there. I won’t abandon them and you can’t stop me!”

“ I understand, Ren! The people in Nevassa are my people too. I can’t stand having to wait around while they could be dying. But I also understand that what your doing is exactly what Jarod expects.” Micaiah reached out for his shoulder “ Please Ren just-”

“ No.” Ren’s arm became engulphed in black flames as he opened his Elfire tome. “ Don’t make me have to burn you too, Micaiah.”

“ Ren, you’re not thinking straight.”

“ You’re stopping me from saving my family and I’M the one not thinking straight?” Ren glared down at Micaiah. “ I think you’ve let all these people calling you an envoy of the goddess get to your head, Micaiah. Don’t act all holier than thou to me. While you were going on you little quest to save a few prisoners, we gave Jarod time to set THIS up. I never should have agreed to help you.”

“ Ren… Please…” Micaiah looked at Ren, a twinge of fear and worry in her expression. “ Breath.”

“ What?”

“ I get it. I don’t care what people think about me. I’m not holy. I know I’m not. I’m just some stupid girl who slowly kills herself trying to heal other peoples cuts and bruises and sees things when she has headaches. When it comes to flaws, I have a hundred. I rush off without thinking. I put everyone above myself. When I see someone in trouble… I have to help. And you’re in trouble now Ren. So please. Breath.” Ren took a moment to look at her. Then he closed his eyes. His breathing slow. The flames on his arms pittered out. His mind fell back to that night in Marado with Rafiel. He let the memory of the song calm his heart and mind.

“ You’re… right.” Ren said, opening his eyes. “ You’re right. Sorry Micaiah. It’s just… I’m just worried. My sister. My parents. They’re in danger. And seeing this… I just...”

“ Don’t worry. We’ll save them.”

“ I hope you’re right.” Ren sighed, conflicted about his decision. He needed to keep a level head. When they were this close, this couldn’t be about him. This was about Daein now.

Ren was broken out of his thoughts by a number of warning cries from the soldiers around him. He just now noticed but he wasn’t the only one enraged enough to march. Around him was around 40 members of the Daein army, weapons in hand. Ren’s followed their gaze to the slowly opening gates to the castle town. Ren grit his teeth as he saw the typical red of the Begnion soldiers. Had his reckless charge caused them to come and meet them. The others thought so, getting ready. But then more followed. They weren’t soldiers. They’re clothes were far too plain for that.

“ Wait!” Ren raised an arm. People. The common folk. He wondered. Were they just meat shields? Were these just more of the shameless soldiers that he’d come to expect from Begnion? He saw a familiar red hared girl bundled in a green cloak. A familiar balding man in casual clothing. A familiar dark haired woman still in her uniform. Ren took a cautious step forwards.

" Ren?” Micaiah asked cautiously. The girl looked between one of the soldiers dressed in black and silver and the balding man. Then she looked over to the troops. Blue eyes met.

“ Brother?” She took a step forwards. Then she broke out into a sprint, dropping whatever had been in the bags she had been holding. “ Brother!” Ren couldn’t stop himself from running to meet her.

“ Emily!” Ren shouted. The two met in a hug half way between the Daein army and the Begnion troops. He half expected an arrow to strike both of them down in the next few seconds, but he didn’t care as he held his sister in his arms. “ I… I saw the rocks and I thought… I was worried that.. I’m just glad your safe.”

“ Laurence. Is that you?”

“ Huh?” Ren looked up. He allowed himself to breathe. The armour may have been that of a Begnion commander, but he was relieved to see which one. “ Tristan.”

" Brother. Mister Tristan… He helped us escape.” Emily mumbled, face still buried in Ren’s cloak. “ If not for him… I’m not sure… I just…” Emily sniffed.

“ Easy sis. It’s alright now. You’re safe.” Ren just held his sister silently, afraid he’d lose her again if he let go. His mother and father soon joined them. Others from the capital noticed some of their family members, other runaways or prisoners and joined them as well. Tristan, meanwhile, walked over to Micaiah.

“ Why, if it isn’t the Silver Haired Maiden. Are you the leader of the Liberation Army?” He asked.

“ One of them. Commander Tristan of the Third Division of the Nevassa Occupational Force, correct?”

“ That is correct. “ Tristan looked up at Nevassa. “ My apologies. I could not stop this. All I could do was prepare for evacuation. There should be other coming out of the other gates.”

“ I thank you for what you’ve done. As long as the people survive, that’s all that matters. Building are replaceable. Lives are not.”

“ I recognise that as well.” Tristan agreed. “ I hear Apostle Sanaki is coming here soon. Are you waiting for her?”

“ No. We’re planning an attack as we speak.”

“ Then allow me to help you. I have knowledge of Jarod’s formation and tactics. I’ve been idle for too long.”

“ We’d be happy for your aid.” Micaiah’s eyes strayed to Ren and his family. “ I think it best we leave them alone for now. Let them catch up.”

********************

Tristan was brought before the leaders of the two armies and gave them information on how Jarod and his loyalists were set up. They’d all locked themselves up in Nevassa’s Keep and were waiting for the end to come, with Jarod’s most elite men being kept at the top with him. The rest were left guarding the outer areas of the keep. The doors were open. Jarod wanted them to come.

“ He wants us to come?” Micaiah asked.

“ Indeed. He seems to have gone into some delusional state. He believes the only thing left for him is a warriors death. Everyone up there with him either believes him blindly or is too scared to disagree. Jarod has become known for tossing people ff the battlements as of late.”

“ That’s horrendous.” Fiona remarked.

“ However, if Jarod wishes for us to come, we should do the opposite.” Izuka stated. 

“ But Nevassa-” Micaiah started to argue before being cut off.

“ Nevassa can be rebuilt. If we attack now, the Prince’s life is put in jeopardy. I will not have you put everything we’ve worked for on the line for your silly sense of justice.” Izuka berated her. “ Or do you want his majesty to be killed?”

“ What? Of course not. But-”

“ So she says, but I’ve seen how you act. No, I am willing to bet you do want his majesty slain.” Pelleas grit his teeth.

“ Izuka…”

“ You think you’ve been acting oh so sneakily gathering trust inside the army and preparing for your coup.”

“ Izuka.”

“ You want this battle. For you can use it as a perfect excuse to have that boy toy of yours assassinate his majesty and blame into on Begnion. And who would take over the nation at that point? Why the peoples precious Priestess of Dawn.” Izuka sneered. “ You think you can pull the wool over my eyes? Ha. You’re just a traitorous dog. You and all your ilk.”

“ I would never-” Micaiah was again cut off.

“ Don’t try and defend yourself. It’s as plain as the moon in a clear night's sky.” Izuka looked over at Pelleas. “ Your majesty. Don’t you agree? This wench should be put to death for her traitorous actions.” Pelleas fell silent. “ Well?”

“ Izuka. Apologise.”

“ What?!” Izuka spun on his heel, a surprised look on his face.

“ I said apologize.” Pelleas said, anger in his tone. “ Micaiah has been nothing put helpful in this entire campaign. Her and all of her companions in the Dawn Brigade. She has helped lead this army well. If not for her, I doubt we would be here. You made the same untrue accusations towards Ren. Perhaps I should have stood up for him then but I trusted you to learn. Those accusations towards ones as virtuous as them are not ones I am willing to let stand. So. Apologize.”

“ B-But your majesty-”

“ I am grateful for you for everything, Izuka. But lately you have been crossing more lines. As Prince- As the future King of Daein- I cannot overlook such things. I am sorry, but I cannot let these things stand.” Izuka grit his teeth. “ Nor can I let Jarod do as he wishes in our capital.”

“ You cannot be serious, your majesty. You’ve let this girl poison your mind too.” Izuka sighed. Then a confidant smirk returned to his face. “ You see, my lady. It is just as I told you.”

“ I see.” Everyone turned to the tents entrance as Almedha entered the room, a disappointed look on her face. “ My darling. I feared as much.”

“ Mother?” Pelleas said, surprised.

“ Izuka told me he was concerned about you. It would seem he was right. You should stop worrying about this silly war. Listen to Izuka and stay safe.”

“ I… I understand… but…” Izuka looked around the room for help. His eyes landed on Micaiah and Tauroneo, who gave him a reassuring smile. Pelleas took a deep breath. “ Everyone out. I need to speak to my mother alone.”

“ Of course, your majesty.” Tauroneo bowed his head. Everyone started to leave. All except one.

“ You as well, Izuka.”

“ But your majesty. I-”

“ I need to do this on my own. I know you don’t like this situation. I wish it didn’t have to be the way it is either. But please. For my sake.”

“ Izuka shouldn’t have to-”

“ I apologise, mother. But just this once, I need to speak with just you. No prying eyes.” Almedha looked at her son in surprise. Then, she slowly nodded.

“ I understand. Izuka, if you could leave us.” Izuka grumbled lightly before relenting.

“ Of course, your majesty. If you insist.” Slowly, Izuka followed the other out of the room. Pelleas exhaled deeply.

“ I’m sorry mother. I don’t mean to make you worry.” Pelleas began.

“ Then what is it you are doing now?”

“ I…” Pelleas paused. He steeled his nerves. “ I understand why you don’t want me to do this after what happened to father. But I have to.”

" You don’t have to do anything. You shouldn’t be playing around as an army general. Just let Izuka and the others handle all of this.”

“ And what of after? Let Izuka handle running the country? Have Ren hand out orders, claiming they’re from my lips? Let everyone else shoulder my burden?” Pelleas shook his head. “ No. I… I am the prince. They’re are people who depend on me. I need to be strong and work hard for them. For you.”

“ But if you go down this path-”

“ I know. I know that father died going down this path. But I won’t. I’m not a solider. Hell, I’m hardly a mage much less a king. I don’t want to fight anyone. This is a necessity for the good of us all. Apostle Sanaki understands that, so war won’t come. And I won’t invite it as father did.” Pelleas placed a gentle hand on his mothers shoulder. “ Please mother. Trust in me.” Almedha looked at Pelleas, slight surprise on her face. She looked down, sad.

“ Your eyes. They remind me of how his used to be. Full of such determination and a drive to help the people.”

“ Mother?”

“ War has taken so much from me, Pelleas. Your father. My brother. Many people I considered friends. Even my own lineage. I just… I don’t want to lose you again to this.”

“ Mother.” Pelleas brought her in to a hug. “ I know. And I’m sorry to have to put you through all of this.”

“ I know. I know and it’s not your fault. I’m just… I’m just so scared.”

“ I understand mother. I don’t blame you. But this is something I need to do.”

“ Yes. I know. I suppose I need to let you do your own thing at some point.” Almedha gave her son a soft smile. “ When did you become so bold?”

“ Well. I have good friends. Friends who have supported me. I’m lucky. It’s the one good thing to come out of this conflict.” Pelleas returned the smile. “ Everyone I can trust. And it’s those people I must fight for.”

“ I see.” Almedha nodded slowly. “ Pelleas. Listen to me. I can’t stop you from doing what it is you’re doing. But please promise me one thing. Don’t change like Ashnard did.”

“ I’ll try. I promise, mother.”

*******************

What finally broke Ren’s concentration away from his family as they caught up for the almost one year they had been apart was a commotion outside. Ren poked his head outside to see what was going on, only to see Pelleas, Micaiah and Tauroneo standing before them. He spotted Izuka sulking in the shadows of the Prince’s tent, Zelgius standing off to the side with his own second in command and various others among the crowd. “ What’s going on?” Emily asked, coming out and standing next to him.

“ I would imagine we’re finally going to see what’s happening with this situation.”

“ Who’s that guy?” Emily pointed at Pelleas.

“ That would be a good friend of mine. Prince Pelleas of Daein. Might even be King Pelleas by the time the night's over.”

“ Woah.”

“ So that’s the long lost prince.” His mother asked. “ So the rumours were true.”

“ He looks nothing like King Ashnard.” His father stated.

“ True. He may not look like much. But he’s a worthy ruler.” Ren smiled. “ I trust him.”

“ Is he nice?” Emily asked innocently. Ren smirked.

“ Yeah. He is.” Ren winked. Ren watched the crowd glancing around. Spotting who he wanted to speak to, he looked back to his parents. “ I’ll be right back. Just have to check something. Sis. Stay with mum and dad.” Ren walked off. He walked around the outskirts of the army and tapped Sera on the shoulder, laughing as she jumped a mile. “ Scared?”

“ Asherah damn it, Ren.” Sera gasped. “ I figured you’d wanna stay with your folks.”

“ I hate to leave them, but I gotta a feeling I’m gonna have to do that in a bit anyway.”

“ I’m sure Pelleas would understand.”

“ Undoubtedly. But this is something I’m seeing through to the end.”

“ Bro. Who’s this weird lady and why does she smell like a horse?” Ren looked down, with a slightly annoyed glare. Emily looked up at him.

“ Didn’t I just say to stay with Mum and Dad?” Emily shrugged. “ Incorrigible brat.”

“ Meanie bookworm.” Emily stuck her tongue out. Ren childishly copied her. Sera chuckled.

“ It’s times like this I’m glad I don’t have a sibling.”

“ They do suck at times.” Ren smirked. “ Though, at times, they are nice to have around as well. At least life's not boring with Em constantly hounding me.”

“ Ha. I can bet.”

“ You never answered my question!” Emily pouted.

“ Yeah. Yeah. Em, this is Sera. She’s a good friend of mine. Sera, this is my sister Emily. She wanders around a lot where she isn’t supposed to, so please keep an eye out for her.”

“ It’s nice to meet you.” Sera gave Emily a smile.

“ You never mentioned you got a girlfriend while you were at war.” Emily said innocently. Ren and Sera choked.

“ H-Hey! It’s not like that!” Ren stammered. 

“ Yeah. Just friends.” Sera confirmed.

“ She may be a girl and my friend, but that doesn’t make her like that.”

“ Hee hee. Sure she is.”

“ Yes. Sure she is.”

" H-Hey. Looks like the Prince is speaking. We should, um, we should listen to him now.”

“ Totally.” Ren nodded. “ Emily, shut up and listen.” Emily just gave her brother a smug smile but turned to the front tent.

“ Everyone.” Pelleas began. “ First… let me thank you. Because of all of your efforts, we have managed to take back our home from the enemy. If we do nothing, we will obtain victory without even needing to raise another sword.” There was a few discontent mutterings. “ However, as we speak, the enemy still controls our capital and is content to destroy it before the final bell. As we speak, rocks rain down on Nevassa. Our people suffer still. I… I cannot allow that to stand.” Pelleas placed a hand on his heart. “ And so I would ask. Perhaps it is a selfish request, but I must ask it all the same. I want to save Nevassa from destruction. I don’t want victory to come at the hands of a foreign power. I wish to claim it with the hands of the people of Daein. But this is not a quest I can accomplish on my own. So please. Not as Prince or Commander but as a fellow man of Daein. Will you aid me?” The crowd roared in approval, the soldiers of Daein ready to fight for their country. The people of Nevassa listening in cheered for their new king. Pelleas smiled brightly. “ Thank you all. In that case, let us prepare for battle. Our enemy lies in Nevassa. Let us remove this blight from our lands once and for all.”

********************

The army fully formed as the sun began dipping below the horizon and the sky durned a fiery orange. The idea was that those who wanted to could fight. However, with victory being assured, there was no shame for anyone, especially those who originally were from Nevassa and whose families had been saved, to go to battle. However, even with that decree, not many people stood down. “ So, this is it.” Ren said, walking towards Micaiah and Tauroneo. “ The final battle.”

“ Sir Ren?” Tauroneo looked concerned. “ Why are you here? You needn’t worry about this conflict. Stay with your family.”

“ It’s fine General. I appreciate the concern, but this isn’t something I want to miss out on. They understand.” Ren rubbed the back of his neck. “ That being said, Dad had to practically hold Sis down to stop her coming after me. Apparently, she tried her hand at vigilante work to. Tristan put a stop to that.”

“ Ha. Bold.”

“ More like stupid.”

“ She takes after you then.” Micaiah said with a smile.

“ Ha. I suppose so.” Ren admitted, smirking. “ Still, I’m happy they escaped unharmed. I feel like I can focus a lot better knowing that. So what’s the plan?”

“ Sir Zelgius is going to lead his troops in first. Cause a distraction to clear the Begnion troops in Nevassa. Then we can reach Nevassa Keep unimpeded. Tristan will get us beyond the drawbridge. Then we can take the fight to Jarod.” Micaiah told him.

“ I see.” Ren nodded. “ A reasonable plan.”

“ There is one other thing you should know, however.” Tauroneo looked concerned.

“ What is it?”

“ Ren?” Ren looked up. Approaching them with Fiona was Pelleas, Izuka surprisingly not with him.

“ Oh. Your majesty. Here to see us off?”

“ Actually, sir Ren. That is what I was about to tell you. His Majesty has decided to join us this evening.”

“ What?” Ren was taken aback by this news. “ Are you sure, your Majesty? It’s going to be dangerous and-”

" Peace, Ren.” Peleas told him. “ This is something I talked with Lady Micaiah, General Tauroneo and my mother about. I understand it could be dangerous, however you know what I am and what that means I am capable of.”

“ Yeah. I know.” Ren said. “ But I’d hate for you to become a target. Izuka has a point. If you get killed, this may all be for naught.”

“ I trust everyone here to protect me. Besides, I feel like I’ve been on the side lines for long enough. For once, allow me to aid you.”

“ Ha. Alright, your majesty.” Ren nodded. “ It’ll be an honour to fight alongside you.”

“ Your Majesty.” Zelgius said, approaching. “ My army is ready to advance. I just wished to say, if something goes wrong, I appreciate your forgiveness of our country and it is an honour to be of service.”

“ And you, General. I am glad you agreed to help us in this endeavour. I wish you luck.”

“ And you.” Zelgius bowed his head before he returned to his men, beginning their march into the capital.

“ We should go soon as well. I don’t think we can keep the men waiting any longer.” Micaiah suggested.

“ Indeed.” Tauroneo looked over at Prince Pelleas. “ Well, you majesty?”

“ I’ll leave the command to you, General. Lead us well.”

“ Of course.” Tauroneo steeled himself and marched to the front of the army. Everyone could sense the tension growing in the air but none could deny the growing excitement in the army. The excitement that this war would be over before the night ended. That, soon, after years of hardship at the hands of Begnion, that Daein would soon be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop taking three month breaks away from this story.


	21. Daein Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle against Jarod and the Begnion Forces is finally here.

Getting into the Keep was surprisingly easy. The Begnion army was split. Some surrendered at the sight of the Daein army marching towards them. Some put up a pitiful resistance. Others just ran. The drawbridge was already lowered when they reached the gates, no need for Tristan’s planned subterfuge. “ He’s waiting for us.” Micaiah said.

“ Yeah. He wanted this from the start I’d bet. The attack on Nevassa was just to draw us in.” Ren surmised.

“ Yeah. Tristan said Jarod is waiting for us to give him a warriors death.”

“ Then let’s not keep him waiting.” The army split in four, ready to advance from all angles. Tauroneo left Pelleas in the safe hands of Micaiah and Sothe before leaving with Ren in tow. Nolan was placed in charge of a third group, aided by Jill, while Fiona led the final group, aided by Queen Nailah. 

“ What took you all so long?” A voice echoed from above. Micaiah looked up the Keep walls. At the very top, standing on the balcony that the King would announce important news to his subjects, was Jarod. “ I was starting to think you didn’t actually care about your subjects.”

“ Commander Jarod.” Micaiah growled.

“ Why, if it isn’t the Silver Haired Maiden? Or is it Priestess now? It’s hard to keep up with the Drivel you Daen scum make up for your beloved heroes. And who is that I spy cowering behind you?” Jarod smirked. “ Serious question.”

“ I am Prince Pelleas of Daein. I demand you surrender to us now. If you do, I promise you or your men will be harmed.” From above, Jarod started laughing.

“ What was that? You’re the Prince? Ah ha ha ha. You actually think you can play with the big boys. Go back to your tent, your royal highness. Let your slaves do the fighting for you.”

“ No. I don’t think I will.”

" Trying to be brave, eh? Ha. Please. Don’t fool yourself into believing you matter. We all know who truly leads your army. Right, Priestess?” Micaiah grit her teeth in annoyance. “ See, princeling, if you die do you truly believe the Daein army will collapse? No, they’ll rally around a new leader. Their true leader. Your Priestess of Dawn. You’re inconsequential. But her? If I kill her here and now, they may have a King but they lose their bright hope for the future.” Jarod smirked. “ But if you’re this bold, maybe I’ll just kill you both. Strip Daein of a future King and a beacon of hope. It’ll be fun to see where that leaves you.”

“ I will not let that happen, Jarod.” Micaiah growled.

“ My apologies, desert priestess, but I don’t believe I gave you a choice in the matter.” Jarod sneered. Then he raised his voice to address the rest of his troops. “ Well men. This is it. Even if we win this fight, we’ll likely be handed a life long imprisonment or put to death. So how about we give this Daein dogs a show? We die like true warriors. Forwards.” At their commanders words, the Begnion soldiers let out a valiant cry. Jarod smirked. “ Don’t disappoint me Priestess.”

“ Everyone ready?” Micaiah asked. “ Let’s liberate our country.”

************************

Nailah chuckled as she tore through the Begnion forces as she created a path for her Beorc companions to push forwards. She transformed and rolled her neck. “ Is this all Begnion has? I expected better from the largest country of the Beorc. Gah ha ha ha ha!” Volug stopped next to her, giving her a glance from his wolf form. “ What’s the matter, dog? Tired.” Volug shook his head. “ Heh. Don’t worry about me. This is great exercise.”

“ Lady Nailah. Are you tiring?” Rafiel told her, walking up to them. “ Shall I aid you?”

“ Heh. Focus on backing up the Beorc.” Nailah smirked. “ They need you more than I do.”

“ Don’t push yourself too hard. You have limits as well.”

“ Yeah. Maybe. But I’m the Queen of the Wolves. I pride myself on how long I can hunt.” Nailah grinned. Rafiel chuckled.

“ Ha. Of course, my Queen.”

“ So, we march on up this toy castle and tear that fake king’s head from his scrawny neck. Then we party.” Nailah smirked. “ Then it’s off to Gallia at last. Reunite you with your family.”

“ I’m grateful to you, my Queen. I couldn’t do this alone.”

“ Heh. You’re my subject and a close friend, Rafiel. Of course I’d help you out. Sides, it’ll be nice to make connections with the other Beast tribes. Maybe I can bring the rest of Hattari across that desert one day and reunite with our kin.”

“ I truly hope the day comes when we can live peacefully. The Laguz nations as one. I hope we can live at peace with the Beorc too.” Rafiel frowned slightly. “ It’s a shame our races are so divided.”

“ Heh. With that aspiration, we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” Nailah looked back at her Heron friend. “ One step at a time, right?”

“ Of course. One step at a time.” Nailah punched her hand before transforming once more, charging right back into the fray. Rafiel smiled. His thoughts of a peaceful life were disrupted by the air splitting.

“ Look out!” Suddenly, a horse flew between Rafiel and three arrows fired from above, a lance striking them from the air. Fiona looked down at the Laguz. “ Rafiel. Are you alright?”

“ Yes. Thank you for your assistance, Lady Fiona.”

“ Protecting my allies is an honoured duty.” Fiona leveled her lance at her enemies. “ May I request you sing a song of victory for our forces? It would be greatly appreciated.” Rafiel gave a peaceful smile.

“ Of course. Allow me to sing a Galdr for you all. A peaceful prayer for a swift victory.” Rafiel turned to the battle, closed his eyes and began to sing. Nailah watched as the Daein troops became energised and fought on fiercer than ever. With a hotblooded howl, Nailah continued her charge, not wanting to be outdone by a few Beorc. This was her hunting ground, after all.

(Nailah and Rafiel have reached Support Rank C)

******************

“ Man, these guys just don’t give up.” Aran sighed, throwing a javelin at a nearby Begnion soldier. “ This is getting tiresome.”

“ Lady Nailah is making short work of the front line.” Laura called over to him, her staff healing one of the Maradan Cavilier’s horse from a sword wound. She nodded to the soldier, letting the man go on his way before returning to Aran’s side. “ We just have to push through the ones she missed.”

“ I wish she’d miss less.” Aran raised his shield, blocking a hail of arrows from above. 

“ You can’t expect her t do all the work. That would be unfair on her.”

“ Yeah. I guess.” Aran frowned as more arrows rained down on him. “ These archers are annoying me. Should’ve poached a javelin from those scout troops that Begnion general brought to help us.”

“ Leave it to me.”

“ Huh? Laura, what are you…” Aran looked back, noticing the all too familiar white covered tome in Laura’s hands. He was more surprised to see the magic glowing at her finger tips before she sent a few bursts at the battlements. “ Since when could you use that?”

“ I asked Lady Micaiah to help me use them after the battle at Umono. I just… I was sick of seeing everyone get hurt and not being able to help stop that.” Laura looked out to the battlefield, a serious expression on her face. “ I wanted to help too.”

“ Yeah, but mages get targeted a lot in battle you know?”

“ Just like we healers.” Laura retorted. Aran had to give her that one. It was the reason he hated that she always joined them on the field during their skirmishes with Begnion. “ I may not be able to use the really powerful stuff Micaiah uses, but I want to at least help as best as I can.”

“ You’re not gonna back down, are you?”

“ No. Not while you’re all in harms way.” Aran simply nodded and turned back to the battle.

“ I’ll cover you. Aim for the Archers up above. I’ll deal with anyone who gets too close.”

“ Right.” The two got to work. Predictable, some Begnion soldiers tried coming to stop the assault on the archers trying to keep the Daeins pinned. None of them made it past Aran. He wouldn’t let them harm his best friend. Meanwhile, Laura acted as an extra pair of eyes, taking out some soldiers who tried to get the jump on them. Aran had to admit. It was nice to have someone watching his back. And now he didn’t have to worry about Laura getting killed. Perhaps this was a Win-Win after all.

******************

Nolan roared, swinging his hammer to smash an armour knight aside, clearing the path for the Daein forces to pour into the southern entrance of Nevassa Keep. “ This is going better than I expected.” Leonardo admitted, firing an arrow at a mage trying to launch a fire spell down from above. 

“ Ha. The Begnion army must have had all their best men in Umono and Terin. This is nothing.” Edward laughed. 

“ I’d wager it’s due to a number of factors.” Nolan reasoned. “ The only ones fighting at full force are those who are truly loyal to Jarod. Everyone else is run down on morale, fighting out of either obligation or fear.”

“ Obligation?” Edward snorted. “ If that were the case, they’d have left when they got the Empress’ orders.”

“ The way those who did do that today were speaking, it sounds like Jarod has executed more than a few who tried. In some… creative ways at that.” Leonardo frowned slightly. “ I don’t feel sorry for them, but it sounds like this commander of theirs is just another power hungry madman.”

“ I could’ve told you that a year ago.” Edward said. “ I’m all to happy to free these soldiers of that ‘Obligation’.”

“ Edward. Please hold yourself back. I understand your feelings, but we need to keep a level head. This is still a dangerous situation.”

“ Yeah, I know.” Edward sighed. “ But there’s no way in hell I’m going to let us lose now.”

“ Edward…”

“ Then let’s go.” Edward and Nolan were surprised to see Leonardo saying that. “ If we wait too long, that Empress will arrive. I can’t stand the thought of her trying to take everything we’ve done and turn it into another way for her to look good in the eyes of her country men. This is Micaiah’s victory. OUR victory. Not hers.” Leonardo gripped his bow tighter. “ We left in order to liberate Daein. So let’s liberate Daein.” Edward grinned, a confidant gleam in his eyes.

“ You said it.” Edward raised his sword. “ Let’s save our home.” With that, he charged in to join the rest of the men. Nolan looked at Leonardo.

" Well, Nolan? Shouldn’t you be going too? Can’t leave him alone in a situation like this after all.” Leonardo told him. Nolan chuckled and nodded.

“ Of course. After this, I’m buying both of you a drink to toast the new Daein.”

“ I look forward to it.”

********************

Lightning hoped between soldier to soldier as Ilyana unleashed her Thunder magic upon the Begnion Army. “ This is tiresome.” She said, yawning.

“ Hey now. Don’t fall asleep on us now, Il.” Meg said, pushing back a Begnion myrmidon with her shield. “ We really need ya.”

“ Yeah. Don’t worry. I’m just-”

“ Hungry?” Zihark asked, jokingly. Ilyana pouted. “ Got it in one, huh.”

“ I wouldn’t worry bout that.”

" Huh?” Ilyana glanced over to Meg. The Armour Knight looked back grinning.

“ After all. A liberation is perfect cause for a party, right? And with any good party run by rich folk, there’s always-”

“ Ah. A feast.” Ilyana lit up. “ You’re right. I never thought about that.” Lightning surrounded Ilyana as she faced the Begnion troops with renewed energy. “ There’s prolly gonna be a huge feast after all this. A huge feast like when Crimea was liberated. So much delectable food.” Ilyana smiled widely. “ I won’t let anyone get in my way of that.” At that moment, Ilyana stopped being human and turned into a raging storm. The air electrified. Lighting surged throughout the room, striking at all those who stood against the Daein forces. Meg and Zihark looked at the mage in horror.

“ Now you’ve done it. There’s no stopping her now.” Zihark lamented.

“ I knew Il liked food so much but to go this far.” Meg swallowed hard. “ I doubt Dragon Laguz are this terrifying. It’s like I’m lookin at the Dark God in human form.”

“ Ilyana said the best time of her life was the near infinite supply of food she ate after we liberated Crimea. The one time in her life she felt full.” Zihark told the farm girl. “ I suppose in order to feel like that again, she would do anything.”

“ That’s terrifying. I’m glad she’s on our side.”

“ I seem to remember the promise of a large feast getting her worked up before the final clash with Ashnard.” Zihark frowned. “ But that man was something else. Even Ilyana’s lightning couldn’t scratch him. Nor could my sword, Brom’s axe, Lethe’s claws or Rolf’s bow. In the end, Commander Ike had to do it and even then it was because he had Ragnell.”

“ The Mad King sounds like a monster.2

“ In the end, he was. I think it was due to the Dark God’s power if I remember right.” Zihark looked up. “ But this time, I know it will be different. Prince Pelleas doesn’t strike me as the man who will give up his humanity for power. I’m hoping for peace.”

“ Ain’t it just on the horizon?” Meg asked.

“ Ha ha. I suppose so.” Zihark gripped his sword. “ Come. We can’t have Ilyana do all the work.”

“ Right. Let’s mosey.” Meg smiled. Zihark nodded as they both charged in, ready to finish the fight.

*******************

On the Western side, the men had managed to push through to the upper layers of the Keep. Tauroneo, in his shining white armour, was the tip of the spear that was the Daein Forces as they pushed onwards. Beside him was Jill, on foot due to the low ceilings, brandishing her axe. “ Almost there.” She shouted, shoving a Begnion solider over the railings of the Keeps fifth floor. “ We’re almost there.”

“ Indeed. But they aren’t giving up so easily.” Tauroneo grunted, slamming his shield against a trio of swordsman trying to block his path, sending them flying backwards.

“ I wasn’t expecting them too.” Jill admitted. “ Say General. You weren’t with us when we invaded Talrega, were you?”

“ With Ike you mean?” Tauroneo glanced her way and shook his head. “ I joined after the fact. Right here in fact.”

“ Hmm. I thought so.”

“ Is this about your father?” Jill nodded. “ I see.”

“ Back in Talrega at that time, I met him on the battlefield. He tried to make me rejoin the Daein army and, seeing all of this, part of me wished I accepted. But, I just couldn’t abandon my friends. So I just retreated instead. That was the last I saw him.” Jill sighed. “ I wonder if he’d be proud knowing what I’m doing now.”

“ General Shirahim was a good man.” Tauroneo said mournfully. “ I’m sure he’d be proud of you, Jill. I imagine, should the fates have allowed it, he would be here. As would my old allies.”

“ The Four Riders of Daein.” Jill hummed. “ I feel that so much was sacrificed for this moment. Before we even knew this was happening.”

“ Ha ha. It’s my job to speak like a war weary veteran, Fizzart.” Tauroneo chuckled. 

“ Ha. You’re right. Sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so down. This is a joyous event. This is when our country becomes free.” Jill smiled, eyes filled with renewed vigor. “ Let’s keep up this momentum.”

“ That’s better. Come. Daein’s bright future awaits.” With a cry, Tauroneo and Jill charged at the new wave of Begnion soldiers.

********************

Tormod launched a stream of flames at Begnion Soldiers hiding behind the walls of the corridors. “ Maurim. Vika. Now.” The Laguz launched forwards, the flames providing the perfect opening for them to leap in and tear through the enemy forces. “ Nice. Alright everyone. Go.” With a roar, the Daein Troops pushed forwards. Vika returned to Tormod’s side and transformed. “ Are you alright, Vika?”

“ I’m fine.” She nodded, holding her arm. “ The wounds gone thanks to Sera but... It’s just aching slightly.”

“ No need to push your self so hard. Let me and Maurim pick up the slack.” Vika shook her head.

" That’s not fair though. I want to help too.”

“ Little One. Vika. Is everything alright?” Maurim asked, appearing from the crowd.

“ We’re alright Maurim. Just Vika’s injury.”

“ Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“ No, that’s fine.” Maurim gave Vika an understanding look. “ If you wish to slow down, we can let the Beorc handle this affair for a spell.”

“ I’d feel bad.” Vika admitted. “ You both. Sera. Micaiah. You’re all working so hard. I don’t… want to drag you down. I don’t want it to be my fault that they’d lose so close to victory.”

“ Vika, you don’t have to worry about that.” Tormod told her. Vika looked down.

“ I know. I know not everything is my fault now. Not like… before.” Vika looked up, determined. “ But I still want to help. I don’t… like feeling worthless.” Tormod and Maurim looked at her. They knew what she’d been like when they found her during their actions after the Mad Kings War. Flinching at the slightest touch. Apologizing and begging for forgiveness at the slightest thought she’d done something wrong. Crying in her sleep. She’d gotten better. They’d helped her get through some of it. Tormod steeled himself. He couldn’t make his friend feel like that again.

“ Right. I get it. Then it’s time we stop sitting around and help Sothe and his friends, right?”

“ Little one?” Maurim gave him a concerned look.

“ Our group was made to liberate people who were wrongly kept as slaves. Just like the people of Daein have been. It’s time we show these Begnion thugs a little justice from the Laguz Emancipation Army. Right?” He looked at the two, expectantly. Maurim sighed.

“ Your trouble, Little One. However, we’ve come this far. I do suppose it would be a shame to stop now.”

“ Of course, Tormod. I… want to help.” Tormod grinned. 

“ Then let’s go. This isn’t about Daein or Begnion for us. This is about what our group stand for. Freedom and equality.” Tormod announced. With a nod, Maurim and Vika transformed. It was time to get back into the fight.

(Tormod and Vika have reached Support Rank C)

(Tormod and Maurim have reached Support Rank C)

(Vika and Maurim have reached Support Rank C)

***************************

Ren launched another volley of shadowy flames at the vice commander of the Begnion Forces, the spell being rebuffed by the General’s shield. Beside him, Sera readied her spear. The fighting echoed around them between Begnion and Daein but, blocking their path forwards, stood Alder, Jarod’s right hand man. Ren narrowed his eyes. “ This is wrong. You have to see it.”

" Perhaps. But I pride myself on my loyalty to my commander. Commander Jarod wishes for your heads. So I shall claim them from you.” Alder announced slashing forwards with his mighty great sword. With a click of his tongue, Ren dodged out of the way. Seeing her opening, Sera leapt at the General. Having left Tana outside due to narrow corridors and low ceilings, she was more grounded. This loss of speed allowed Alder to catch her out, slamming his shield into her and pushing her back.

“ You alright?” Ren asked.

“ Still not used to fighting without Tana. Sorry.”

“ Don’t worry about it. Just focus on the fight.” Ren scanned his eyes over their opponent. “ Hmm. He doesn’t leave many openings in his defence, does he?”

" That’s how we’re taught. If we need to sacrifice some offence or some defence for a perfect form in combat, so be it. He’s taken that to heart.”

“ Shame.” Ren frowned. “ I suppose we’ll have to hit him fast and hard.”

“ I will not allow such tactics.” Alder announced. Wind channelled in his blade before Alder fired it out at Ren. With no time to dodge, Ren raised his arms, taking the blow head on.

“ Gah.”

“ Ren!”

“ I’m fine, Sera. Don’t worry.”

“ A vagabond mage and a traitor to Begnion. I will not allow either of you to best me.” Alder announced. Ren pulled himself up with a chuckle. Black insects started to form around him.

“ Sorry buddy. But’s that’s not up to you.” Ren said slyly. He looked over at Sera, who nodded. Ren fired the swarm forwards, the magical insects nipping at the General from all sides. While he was distracted, Sera darted around him, stabbing at him with her spear. Alder grunted before forcing her back with a swing of his blade, slamming his shield against it and dispelling the bugs with a windy aura. He glared down at his two opponents.

“ He’s tricky.” Sera admitted.

“ Yeah. Makes me wonder how Mic’s dealing with his boss if the second in command is this much of a pain.”

**********************

Iron struck wood as Sothe collided with Jarod's Great lance. He pushed himself off just in time for rays of light and gusts of shadowy wind to collide with the Commander of the Begnion Occupational Army. Jarod chuckled. “ My my. Seems you have some bite to you after all.”

" We’re fighting for our homeland.” Micaiah shouted. “ We won’t hold back.”

" I apologize, Commander Jarod. But we’d like our country back now.” Pelleas stated. “ If you surrender, we will spare your life.”

“ Oh how noble of you.” Jarod spat. “ But I’m afraid I’m afraid I’m disinclined to acquiesce to your request.”

“ Quite a shame. Then, Ebony Fang, you shall have no mercy from us.”

“ Ha. As it should be.” Jarod spun his spear and charged. Sothe stepped forwards again, blocking the spear with his daggers. “ Out of my way, lapdog.”

“ Sorry. But that’s not happening.”

“ Then I suppose I’ll just have to move you.” Jarod pulled back his spear and swung, hard and fast. Sothe deftly flipped backwards to avoid both the blow and the pulse of light firing from his best friend’s tome, followed quickly by a powerful gust of dark empowered wind that almost toppled Jarod over. The commander laughed. “ Yes! This is what I wanted! A fight to the death! Come Priestess! Grant me a true warrior’s reward!”

“ You’ve gone mad.” Micaiah lamented. Jarod simply smirked.

“ Perhaps.” Jarod admitted. “ But I’ve lost the capability to care. So come on, Priestess. One of us is losing our head today. Our maybe both. I’ll see what I can do.”

The fighting became fiercer and fiercer from there, with both sides eventually fleeing the throne room for cover from the powerful spells launched from both Micaiah and the Prince as well as Jarod attack anything that got close to him as he rushed around the room like a crazed animal, bloodlust driving him. No matter the injury, Jarod refused to die. It took almost all they had, but eventually, with a final light spell, the man who held Daein’s chains fell to the ground, smoke rising from his body, still laughing.

“ Yes. This… is how it was… supposed to be. A true… death. I don’t care… about anything else. The end… the methods… that bastard Numida. All I can say is… I’m happy. I did... all of this… my...way.” Jarod coughed.

“ Jarod... “ Micaiah gave him a look of pity.

" Enjoy it… while it lasts… Priestess. It won’t… last. Sooner...or later… you’ll…” Jarod never finished his taunt, passing away with a grin on his lips. The Begnion Army surrendered almost immediately, the last few vestiges of Jarod’s will being rounded up by the Daein forces. A few hours later, Pelleas walked out on the balcony kings long past used to talk to their subjects, looking out on the armies of Daein who had helped him reach this far and announced the war was finally over. Daein was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer Chapter this time but what else would you expect for the final battle?


	22. New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Kingdom of Daein reborn, some friends say goodbye and Ren is given a new opportunity

Ren leant against the stone rail of a balcony along the outer wall of Nevassa Keep, taking in the cool night air. It still didn’t feel real even a full day and a massive celebration later. Ren exhaled a breath, watching the smoke formed from the cool night air rise into the sky. “ So, this is where you’re hiding is it?” Ren glanced over his shoulder.

“ Sera. Hey.”

" Hey.” Sera stood next to him. “ Pretty cool night tonight.”

" Yeah. I like it through. Reminds me of night's when I was younger. Before all of this happened.” Ren smiled. “ It’s been a long year.”

“ Ha. Tell me about it.” Sera chuckled. “ So. The Empress is heading back to Sienne in the morning. The peace treaty is all ready signed and sorted. Daein will have it’s sovereignty back. Begnion will offer aid in the reconstruction efforts.”

" That’ll take time. Daein took a lot of damage in the Mad Kings War. Even more from Begnion’s rule. It’ll be nice to start putting all of that behind us.” Ren glanced over to her. “ So. Are you returning to Begnion?”

“ I guess.” Sera said sadly. “ I think I did my part atoning for my past crimes. Commander Levail told me that, due to our part in helping reign in Jarod and his men, me, my old unit and Tristan’s unit won’t face any punishment. It’ll be back to service. Commander Tanith even said there’s a place for me in the Empress’ guard if I wanted it.”

“ A promotion, eh? Good. You deserve it.”

“ Yeah.” Sera sighed.

“ Not happy?”

" I... I’m conflicted.”

“ Conflicted?”

" Yeah.” Sera nodded. Ren looked confused. It took him a little bit to realise what she meant.

“ You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to, you know. You’re a member of the Daein Liberation Army, after all.”

“ Heh. I’m glad you see it that way. But I’m not sure the others do.”

“ Maybe not everyone. But Micaiah. Tauroneo. Jill. Even his Majesty. I know they all trust you. They’d allow it.”

“ You think so?”

“ Totally. Besides, I’d miss you if you left.”

“ Heh. Yeah. Guess I’d miss you too.” Sera smiled. “ Thank you Ren. For everything.”

******************

The next morning, the Begnion Army was ready to go. King Pelleas and his main retinue, Ren, Micaiah and Tauroneo, were there to see them off. With them was Emily, who wanted to say goodbye to her Archery instructor, as well as a crowd of people from Nevassa. As Sera met with Sigrun to inform her of her decision to remain in Daein, Emily sat with Tristan at the gate“ Aww. You really have to go?” Emily pouted. “ But there’s so much stuff you haven’t taught me yet.”

“ Ha ha. Don’t worry about it. I asked that blond archer boy in the Dawn Brigade to take over for me.” Tristan said, smiling.

“ Yeah. But… he’s not you, Mister Tristan.” Emily pouted. “ I don’t want you to go.”

“ Oh, Emily. I know. I don’t want to leave you either. But I have to go. It’s my duty and I have my own family to go and see now this long campaign is over.” Tristan patted Emily on the head. “ I can still write, if you’d like.”

“ I’d like that but… it won’t be the same.”

“ Ha. I suppose not.” Tristan stood up. He took his bow off his back and placed it in Emily’s lap. “ Here. Have this to remember me by.”

“ Huh? Your bow?”

“ Of course.”

“ But… don’t you need this to stop bandits and stuff?”

“ I can always have another one crafted. Don’t worry.” Emily gave Tristan a toothy grin, tears forming in her eyes.

“ Thanks Mister Tristan. I’ll miss you. Come and visit.”

“ Ha ha. Next extended leave. I promise.” Tristan waved at Emily before he left, marching on his way back to Begnion with the rest of his countrymen. He was sad to see his star pupil go but he had a duty to fulfil. Perhaps one day, he could face the people of Daein again. But not yet. He had much to atone for first.

****************

“So, finally making tracks, huh Rafiel?” Ren asked. It had been a few days since the people of Begnion left. Nailah had stayed a little longer, making plans with Tormod. It was decided that they would leave together and travel to Gallia through Crimea, with Tormod and his gang happily showing them the way. Apparently, he needed to speak with the Gallians about his group as well. The group that saw the Laguz off wasn’t quite so grand as the crowd that had seen the Begnion troops off.

“ Indeed. I must apologize for my abrupt departure.”

“ Don’t. I completely understand. Family is important.”

“ I suppose they are.” Rafiel smiled. “ I can only pray they are still safe.”

“ Don’t worry. They will be. They’ll be happy to see them.”

“ I am certain we have a lot to catch up on.” Ren and Rafiel laughed. Ren outstretched a hand.

“ Thank you, Rafiel. For everything you’ve done.”

“ Ha. I don’t think I did much.”

“ You did a lot for me. If not for you, I don’t think I would’ve given the Laguz enough of a chance to realise what they’re really like. Between Nailah, Maurim, Vika and you, I’ve seen a whole nother side to the Laguz than I would have believed possible before the war began. So thanks.”

“ I see.” Rafiel smiled before taking Ren’s hand and gently shaking it. “ In that case, I am very glad to be of service. I wish you luck rebuilding your country. I hope we can meet again someday.”

“ As do I, Rafiel. If you and your family want to come visit, know we’ll welcome you with open arms.”

Meanwhile, as the crow girl watched over Tormod and Nailah saying they’re farewells to Micaiah and Sothe, she was shocked by the clearing of a throat. “ Hey Vika.”

“ Huh?” Vika turned sharply. Her face softened into a smile as she saw Sera. “ Ah. Sera. Hi.”

“ I came to say bye.”

“ Bye?”

“ Well, I mean, you’re leaving aren’t you?”

“ Oh. Yeah.” Vika rubbed the back of her neck. “ Sorry.”

“ Hey, don’t apologize.” Sera smiled. “ I enjoyed our time together and it’ll be sad to see you go, but I get it. Got to look out for what’s important.

“ Yeah.” Vika nodded. “ But… I am glad I met you.”

“ Same. I’m happy to have a good friend like you.” Vika blushed slightly.

“ I- I don’t know about that. I mean, I’m not sure I’m a good person to have as a friend.”

“ What are you talking about?” Sera smiled. “ You saved my life. You taught me so much about the Laguz. I didn’t know anyone could be so quick with maths.” Vika laughed nervously. “ After everything, I figured I should at least see you off.” Sera fished through her pocket. “ Also, I got you something to remember me.”

“ Huh?” Sera handed Vika a gift. Vika looked over it curiously. It was a small icon of the goddess tied to a string.

“ It’s a Goddess Icon. Back when I was young, the church taught us that these trinkets bestowed the Goddess’ favour. We used to craft them from wood. I was never that good at it though, so I just bought one from the local market.” Sera smiled. “ It’s a good luck charm.”

“ A good luck charm?” Vika frowned. “ Sorry. I didn’t think to get you anything.”

“ Don’t worry about that. I just figured it’d be a nice sign.” Sera grinned. “ We’re friends. So don’t go forgetting me. Once everythings settled with your friends and you have a place for them to stay safely, I hope you’ll come back and tell me about it.” Vika looked at Sera’s earnest face in shock. Then she smiled.

“ Right.” Vika nodded. “ I’ll make sure to come back and visit as soon as I can. Trust in me.”

“ Yeah. This isn’t goodbye. We’ll meet again. That’s a promise.”

(Ren and Rafiel have reached Support Rank B)

(Sera and Vika have reached Support Rank B)

*******************

The final group to depart was Aimee and her Merchant Caravan. Now paid handsomely for their part in the Revolution, Aimee was stocked up and ready to move on back to Crimea. Ilyana, as always, was going with them. “ It’ll be a while before you come back around Daein, won’t it.” Zihark asked.

“ Yeah. Probably.” Ilyana rubbed her eye, sleepily. “ You could come with us, Zihark. I know you’re all about that mercenary life.”

“ Ha. Maybe one day. But right now, I’m needed here. Rebuilding my homeland. That’s not a duty I can abandon. Sorry.”

“ It’s cool. I get it. Shame though. I’m gonna miss you. It was nice seeing you again.”

“ Yeah. Same. Shame you can’t stay.”

“ I still have to repay Miss Aimee my debt. Can’t have her undefended, y’know. Need to get fed somehow.”

“ Ha ha ha. All you can think of is food, isn’t it.”

“ It is my favourite thing.” Ilyana admitted. Then she sighed. “ Though that feast was amazing. I’ll miss it.” She stretched. “ Think another country needs liberating? I’ll do it for food.”

“ You mean become a mercenary like I was?”

“ Was?” Ilyana asked. Zihark flinched slightly.

“ Y-Yeah. Was. I was thinking I’d stick around Daein. At least for a little bit.”

“ No chance that I’d see you on the road again then.”

“ Sorry.” The two went silent, awkwardly looking around.

“ So listen-”

“ Erm so-” Both spoke at the same time, surprising each other.

“ Oh. Sorry.” Zihark muttered.

" It’s cool. You go first.”

“ R-Right. Well, I was just going to say that… I-”

“ Hey guys!” Both swordsman and mage jumped at the cheerful call of their friend. Meg walked over. “ Phew. Just finished putting mah armour and stuff away. Why ya both standing around like a bunch a feeding roosters?”

“ Meg.” Ilyana sighed. “ Geez.”

“ H-Hey.” Zihark coughed nervously. “ Are you ready?”

“ Yup. All packed and ready ta head home.” Meg laughed. “ Miss Aimee says it’s bout time ta go. Sorry for the bother, Il.”

“ It’s alright."

“ Uh, as I was saying, I’m going t miss you, Ilyana. It’s been nice having you around.”

“ Huh? Oh.” Ilyana smiled happily. “ Yeah. I’ll miss you too. When we come back around, let’s catch up.”

“ I’ll be waiting.” Zihark nodded. “ As for you, Meg, make sure you say hi to Brom and Nephenee for me.”

“ I’m sure Pa’ll be happy ta hear from ya. I’ll see ya when I get back.”

“ Everyone will understand if you stay in Crimea, you know.” Meg shook her head.

“ Like I’m gonna abandon y’all now. I like this place. I’ll be back to help rebuild. It’s just… I think Pa deserves to hear I’m leaving home for good from my own mouth. Specially after I left.”

“ Understandable.” Ilyana nodded. “ It’ll be nice to have someone other than Daniel and Jorge to talk to for a while.” Ilyana turned back to Zihark. “ I guess I’ll head off now.”

“ Right. See you around.”

“ Yeah.” Ilyana smiled and gave Zihark a slight wave before heading off towards the caravan. Meg gave Zihark a sunny grin and a wave before running after her. Watching the caravan leave, Zihark sighed.

“ You coward, Zihark.”

(Ilyana and Zihark have reached Support Rank B)

************************

Ren approached Pelleas room and knocked. It had been a few weeks since the final battle. The capital had finally calmed down and gotten to work rebuilding. His other allies had begun moving around the nation to assist with rebuilding efforts. Aran and Laura returned home to Kisca, Fion returned to Marado and Jill returned to Talrega. Tauroneo decided to head for Palmeni in order to survey damages there alongside Sera, who wanted to visit the town in peace times. Zihark was asked to head to the Three Forts along the Crimean line to investigate there. The Dawn Brigade decided to remain in Nevassa. Among them, at his families request, so did Ren. “ Come in.”

“ Your majesty?” Ren entered. “ I came as you requested.”

“ Ah. Good.” Pelleas smiled at Ren, leaning back in his chair. “ How have you been? I feel like it’s been a while since we last spoke.”

“ Heh. Not as often as before when we were stuck in the same camp, huh?”

“ Indeed not. I am glad those days are behind us but I do miss the regular conversations we all shared.” Pelleas smiled, remembering the good times, before becoming more serious. “ Well, I didn’t just call you hear in order to catch up. Truthfully, I have a proposition for you.”

“ A proposition?”

" Indeed.” Pelleas stood up and began to pace. “ Back in the days of the old kings, from my father all the way back to the first kings of Daein, there has always been four warriors in the Kings service. The Four Riders of Daein. I was thinking of reviving that concept. And so, I was wondering…”

“ You want me as one of the Four Riders?” Ren asked, furrowing his brow.

“ I’ve already asked General Tauroneo and Micaiah and they’ve both agreed already. As one of my trusted friends, I was hoping you’d agreed.” Ren frowned.

“ I’m sorry your majesty, but I’d prefer not to.”

“ What?”

“ Don’t get me wrong. If you have another role that’s less… war, I wouldn’t mind. It’s just… I’d rather not be involved in any fighting for a while. Strategy? Sure. But, not war.” Pelleas seemed to understand, nodding along with Ren’s statement.

“ Ah. I see. I apologize for being so selfish. Of course, after being separated from your family for so long, you’d prefer staying safe for their sake, am I correct?”

“ Partially. The other reason is that, frankly, that conflict exhausted me. I don’t think I’m a very good fighter. Best I got is trickery and emulation of fire magic. I’m more of a thinker than a warrior. There are simply better options.”

“ I understand your sentiments.” Pelleas thought. “ I know. How about a more political role? I was going to give Izuka a role as Daein’s Spymaster. However, he seems to have vanished.”

“ Vanished?”

“ Yes.” Pelleas looked pained. “ It’s an unfortunate affair. All his papers are still in his office. But I haven’t seen him in almost a week. I assume he’s gone off on some errand for his research, but his disappearance has me worried. Either way, I’d like for you to assume that role.”

“ Spymaster? Like Foreign Affairs and stuff?”

“ Indeed. If you wouldn’t mind.” Ren thought for a few minutes before nodding.

“ Alright. I’ll do the best I can, you’re majesty.” Pelleas smiled.

“ Thank you my friend.” He held his hand out. Ren shook it. “ Let’s rebuild as best we can.”

“ Right. Together with everyone, it should be an easy affair.” Ren smiled. It had been a hard fought win but he was ready to do his best. Ren was ready to serve his country. He just prayed nothing bad was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure earlier one I mentioned that I may come to regret writing a full rewrite of Part 1 instead of just writing Dawn Brigade Support Conversations like a sane person. Yeah. About that...
> 
> So, the story is finally over. Will I continue it? Maybe. Radiant Dawn is four parts after all and I do actually have a plan for the whole story... but whether I actually write all of that is another thing entirely. At the very least, I'll probably write Part 2 since I decided long in advance that Part 2 was just a bunch of B rank support conversations during peace time Daein. Part 3 and 4 would be more story focused and, if I do them, I'll probably finish writing the whole thing before I start uploading it. I've just learned I can't keep to a schedule when it comes to fanfiction. I tried. I lost motivation. I left the story for 3 months. Twice.
> 
> But, that's all for Radiant Shadows: New Dawn. As always, feedback and comments are appreciated. Later.


End file.
